07 Ghost Fanfic: A Twist In The Tale
by Roseamanelle08
Summary: The wheel of fate has turn and the event of 100 years ago repeated itself. The chief of heaven daughter's reincarnation has return to earth. Fate has lead her to Barsburg Military Academy, where she begin her adventures. But fate has other plans too, as time goes on, she begin to remembers her past life and her past.(EvexVerloren)(Warning: OOC, some rated M)(Cover by Milkysnow)
1. Chapter 1:Fated Meeting

**Rose: **Konnichiwa minna-san :D this is my first fanfic, hope you like it~ This review is based on Haruka and the author's POV.

**Teito: **I've read the summary and I'm gonna have a new friend, also…a girl?!

**Rose: **Relax -_- it will be just find~

**Teito: **Well, im looking forward to it :D

**Rose: **One more thing, I don't own 07-Ghost credits go to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei

* * *

**Fated Meeting**

**(Haruka's POV)**

_The snow slowly fall to my hands_

_Melting, slowly…slowly…_

_Everything seems so peaceful_

_When I turn back, I see a different world_

_Buildings on fire, dead bodies and smokes_

I open my blue eyes quickly, I look around the room to make sure that dream is just well…a dream.

"Oi~ Haruka, what's wrong? You suddenly jump from your bed, you made me bump my head" A voice rings from below my bed and I find Mikage yawning while messing up his green hair.

"It's just a bad dream…"

"A bad dream? Is it the same as mine again?" Teito, a brown haired boy ask, his green eyes reflect the same fear as mine.

"Always~" I roll my eyes and go back to sleep.

"Oi! Don't go and sleep here! Do you remember what today is?" Mikage say, pulling my blanket.

"Ngg…Thursday?"

"No baka! Tomorrow is the graduation exam~ we need to practice for tomorrow"

"I'm still sleepy~" I yawn and lay down again

"If you won't get up…I'll kiss you~" Mikage said, leaning his face towards mine.

"Wha…. Hentai!" My face is blushing red, then, Teito fly a kick to Mikage and knock him to the floor.

"What did you do that for?!" Mikage said, holding his red cheeks because of Teito's kick.

"We agree to not do anything to her! Do you forget that promise?"

"Oh right~ Sorry Haruka-chan" Mikage smiles and pat my head. I look at him, confused and pouted.

"Well then, I call dibbs on the bathroom first!" I quickly jump from my bed and run to the bathroom. I usually take bath as quick as possible, since I'm not sharing room with Teito and Mikage only, but with other 2 boys whose name I always forget.

When I'm in the shower, I always thought the same thing every day. The fact that I forget my memory and the fact that before coming to the military academy, I'm just some kid living in the street. I ever killed someone before, well accidentally, it was when I was 10. When I was just sitting in the corner of the street, a men walk to me and offer me a candy. Of course I accept it, I was a kid who doesn't know anything then, I pass out. When I wake up, I was in a dark room. I realize then that the men is a criminal who's target are children. He will kill the children and sold their body parts. When the men hold out a knife, I don't know why, but suddenly the room went bright and the men lye on the floor lifeless, in a pool of blood. I quickly run outside. The military then thank me for my effort and offer me a full scholarship in the military academy.

When I was lost in thought, Mikage knock the door.

"Hey~ Quick!"

"Hai' hai' just a moment~" I quickly put my clothes on, I doesn't tie my long, wavy blonde hair to let it dry and get out from the bathroom.

After me, Mikage and Teito finish changing, we quickly go to class. When we get out from our room, a blushing red haired boy stands in front of the door.

"Ha…Haruka-chan, I like you since the first time we meet…will…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ah, I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet…we're also not close, and I don't even know who you are, i'm sorry" I force a smile, I used to get these things called love confession, as Mikage told me.

"Ah! I understand, well then…thank you for hearing my request" the boy then run off to meet his friends and I can hear him cry, I sigh.

"You just break another boy's heart~" Mikage teases.

"Well, I'm sorry…"

"I remember the first time a boy confess to you, he doesn't come to school for 1 month!" Mikage laugh and I just pout. Teito seems to ignore our conversation.

On our way to class, we accidentally walk pass Shuri Oak, the most annoying brat in this school.

"Well well, what do we have here? A sklave, a butler and a pretty lady"

"Stop calling me that Shuri" I said, annoyed by the way he call me.

"What do you want me to call you then? Lovely lady?" Shuri held out his hand and bows politely in front of me.

"Stop flirting with her" Teito say, defending me from Shuri.

"And who are _you _protecting a pretty lady like her?"

"Come on guys, let's just leave" Mikage said, he smile towards us and the three of us walk away from Shuri.

At the class, I seat next to Teito. The teacher is currently explaining about tomorrow's exam, it seems that a high military officer will attend tomorrow's exam. The day pass quickly and the three of us get out from the class.

"Nee~ what are you guys going to do when you already become a soldier? If me, I'm going to protect my family" Mikage ask with his huge smile.

"I don't know, maybe I'll try to find out who is my family" I said looking down.

"Family huh?" Teito's eyes shows a glint of sadness but Mikage quickly cheer him up.

"I bet when we enter the military, we can find out about your family too Teito!"

Suddenly, a black shadow begin to cover the sky and a big ship, which is the military's top ship.

"Sughoi! Ne~ I hope we get to ride that sometimes" Mikage said, banging his hands to the glass wall.

"Oi Mikage, stop banging the glass, if you fall I won't help you" Teito said.

"E…evil!"

"I'm not evil, I'm just lazy to help you" the 2 of the keep on fighting and I just chuckle looking at their silly behavior.

"Hey~ You said we're going to practice"

"Right~ Then…let's go!"

The 3 of us practice our fighting skill using zaiphon. A power granted by god to each beings, whether living or not. There are 3 types of zaiphon, healing, offensive and manipulative. Healing zaiphon is considered the "softest" kind, being able to heal any injuries, and can even heal fatal injuries. Offensive zaiphon is the most common, it has an attacking ability and often used in combats. Manipulative zaiphon is the most rare, it allows the caster to controls and objects willingly. Some people can have 2 kind of zaiphon, or even 3, like me.

But, I have an interesting ability that even I don't understand. I can summon swords at will, no matter how much, I keep this ability hidden. I don't want Mikage and Teito thinks I'm different.

I launch a zaiphon towards Mikage and he gives up. Only Teito is left.

"Wahh~ this is my favorite part, seeing you 2 fight is like is seeing the military top officer fight each other"

"Shut up Mikage! Don't interfere us" Teito said. He launch a zaiphon towards me I easily dodge it. I run towards him as quick as possible and hit him with all my might. I finally able to make Teito give up.

"And the winner is….Haruka!" Mikage said, acting like an announcer.

"Wohooo!" I jump up and down, Teito just pouts.

"Well, let's sleep, tomorrow is a big day" Teito said.

"Oao, someone is getting je~~~alous~~~" Mikage mock Teito.

"What do you say?! Come here you…!" Teito chase Mikage and they both chase each other, I just look at them and smile.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

The next day…..

"Alright everyone! Please form into the designed group! Hurry up please~" A middle aged woman with red hair said cheerfully.

"Oi Teito! Do you see Haruka?" Mikage said, yawning while covering his mouth.

"I only see her this morning, she told us to go first right? Maybe she's lost…"

"She's lost? Impossible~ She's already 6 years living in this building"

"Do you remember? She's bad at remembering path"

"Ah! You're right!"

"I don't expect to be at the same group with some sklave! Where's the pretty lady anyway?" Shuri said, he suddenly come out of nowhere with his 2 "friends".

"I don't have the right to tell someone who only relies on his father's name" Mikage said, pretending to yawn.

"What do you say?!"

"Team A! Hurry up and get to the stadium" The woman says still smiling, "hm… what's wrong?" the woman ask Teito and Mikage.

"Ano…one of our team member haven't arrive yet" Mikage said.

"Is it Haruka? Well, figures, she often get lost…what should we do then Miroku-sama?" the woman ask an old man standing next to her.

"I guess we have no choice but to make her do the exam on her own after her group finish"

"But isn't that unfair?" Mikage said, protesting.

"I bet Haruka only think that this exam is just a game" Miroku smirks. Mikage and Teito doesn't understand, so they just keep silent.

Then, the exam started.

While Teito and his teammates were in the middle of an exam, a group of high ranking military office comes in to the room and all the soldier quickly give them a salute. The group consist of 5 people. The shortest one wear an eye patch and have pink hair, standing next to her is a blue haired man. The tallest one wear a black sunglasses, have black hair and seems to be in his mid-thirty, standing next to him is a blonde boy, next to the blonde boy is a brown-haired man.

* * *

**(Haruka's POV) **

I run as fast as I can, I know I'm late already. I cursed the soldier who ask me to put some documents in the library under my breath. Because of him, I'm late and now I'm lost. I try to remember where the teacher told us the exam will be held, the only thing I remember is the fact that I sleep when the teacher explain to us.

I run and run, finally, I found a group of 5 military officer, judging from their uniform, I guess that they were high ranking. Unwilling to be late, I finally force myself to ask for help to the white haired man in front. ((e.g. this scene is before the black hawk enters the room))

"Um… excuse me sir… but do you know where the military final exam will be held?" the man look at me with sharp violet eyes, I feel completely awkward by the situation.

"Just go forward, turn left, and then turn right~" The black haired man say cheerfully. I realize the white haired man ignore me completely.

"Ah! Thank you!" I quickly run and ignore them. I go straight, turn left and stop. I forget what the black haired man said. "Damn it! Is it left or right? Left, right, left, right, left" I decide to turn left but I end up in dead end. I groan and walk back. When I turn right, I run quickly as possible and bang the door loudly.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I scream while entering, I feel rather awkward because the whole room look at me. I realize the group of people I met earlier was here too.

"Haruka-chan…why are you late?" Miroku-sama says. I run towards him, I accidentally trip and fall besides the white haired man. I blush and quickly stands up. I give him a salute and walk to Miroku-sama.

"I'm sorry, I was late because of him" I point towards the bald officer.

"What?! Me?!" The officer pretend to be innocent.

"Yes! He ask me to put the documents he was supposed to put in the library!" I pout.

"Well then, what done is done, Haruka, you will have to attend the exam by yourself"

"….eh?!"

Then, Teito and Mikage's team finish their exam. I meet up with them while the janitors clean up the stadium.

"Nee~ Haruka, you're late" Mikage said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes I know…" I pout and slap his arms off my shoulder.

"Good luck to you then~ Miroku-sama said that you need to attend the exam by yourself" Teito said, fixing his glove.

"Thank you…I guess"

"Well then! Haruka! Please enter the stadium!" The woman said.

"Stay alive Haruka~" Mikage shout from behind. I smile half-heartedly and enters the stadium.

When the cage open, I see a main with strange expression, he is bald and have many earrings.

"Well then, let's see who is your most precious person" the man tilts his head more than a normal human could. Then, the man become bigger and bigger then pops. Flesh and blood are scatter everywhere, it even sticks in my cheeks, I just stand there, doesn't understand what happen.

The whole room seems to be feeling the same, except for Miroku-sama and the white haired man. Then, from the pile of flesh, a man with purplish hair and purple eyes comes out, wearing a bishop robe. He smiles towards me, a feeling of sadness hit me, it seems like I know this person. He hold out his hand and I slowly walk towards him.

"What's wrong Haruka-chan? Onii-chan really miss you, you know?" that person's voice is soft, nice and welcoming. I almost take his hands when Mikage screams something to me "Haruka! Don't be fooled! He's not the person you know! Snap out of it!" I quickly realize it and jump back.

"What's wrong Haruka-chan?" The person tilts his head and something dark purple begin to drip from his face, half of his face is destroyed and turn into a pile of the purple stuff.

"Who are you?"

"Me? You forget me? I'm your beloved Onii-chan" that person's soft voice turn dark and scary. I jump back immediately. Soldier begin to screams "Warsfeil! He's a warsfeil! Quick! Get her out of there!" The door flew open and I try to run. But then, he cover the exit with the same purple stuff.

"You…have such a pure soul, I want to eat it" the men then run towards me and I launch a zaiphon towards him. My attempts fail, he easily erase my zaiphon. I have no more choice. I know there's many people here staring at me. I took a deep breath and summon one sword. I can feel many people starring at me now, but I ignore them.

I swing the sword and focused my eyes at my target. When I stop swinging, I throw the sword and it turn into a spear of light. This is also my special ability, I don't know why I can't do it. The spear then hits the man and it seems to injure him badly because he keeps on moaning and growling. I found a chance and run quickly towards him. I summon one more sword, wrap it with light and slice the men's body. A blinding light appears and I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again, the purple stuff covering the stadium disappear with the flesh and blood. A burning mark was left in the pile of ash, which I assume was men's body. I cover my mouth with my hands and run outside. Tears begin to flow to my cheeks.

"Sughoi! How can you do that?" Mikage welcomed me with the usual in his face and Teito doesn't seem surprise at all.

"You guys…" I keep on crying and Mikage pats my back.

"There there~ if you're scared just tell us!"

"Ba…baka…I'm not scared" I said, pouting.

"I'm quiet surprise actually" Teito says, he fix his glove (again) and smile slightly. While we were talking, Miroku-sama, and the group of 5 people earlier walk towards us.

"I'm sorry Haruka, I didn't expect the criminal to be a warsfeil" Miroku-sama said.

"iie' it's okay Miroku-sama" I try to stop crying but I can't.

"I'm quiet impress by your ability" the white haired man says with no expression he just looks at me with the same, sharp violet eyes.

"Ya~ me too~ when I find out about you, I thought you killing the criminal back then were just a coincidence" the black haired man said, smiling. Then it hits me, when I was little, I didn't kill only 1 person, I also accidentally killed 1 innocent child. The knife that the criminal hold were thrown and hits that child's chest. The smile disappear from my face and I look down.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go back to my room now" I said, still looking down. I know I'm crying. Miroku-sama nods and I quickly run away from the room.

* * *

**Rose: **There you have it, the first chapter :D

**Teito: **Hey! Why am I only showed a bit *pout

**Rose:** This fanfic is about Haruka, no complaining

**Teito: **But, why do the part when Ayanami kill the criminal for me *spakles* doesn't show?

**Rose: **Cause, probably the reader already know that part, so I skip it, I told you already, this fanfic is focused on Haruka and Ayanami *ups

**Labrador: **Should I predict what will happen next? In the next chapter, Haruka will find a harsh truth about her past

**Rose: **Why the heck you show up?! Oh well~ Review please :D

**Labrador: **Please, don't put badwords on you review *sweet smile* or else *death glare*


	2. Chapter 2:Lost Memories Began To Hurt

**Rose: **This chapter is based on the author's POV. Well then~ here's the story :D

**Teito: **Wait! This is the only part where I can gain my popularity again in this fanfic! NOOOO

**Rose: **Labrador-san, can you please tie Teito-kun?

**Labrador: **Sorry Teito *ties Teito with flower*

**Rose: **I don't own 07-Ghost, credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei

* * *

**The Lost Memories Become to Hurt**

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" the black haired man said after Haruka runs back to her room.

"No, probably she regret killing another person" Mikage said, looking to the door and walk away, followed by Teito.

"Aya-tan~ what do you think of that girl? She had such an interesting power, should we assign her to the Black Hawks?" Hyuuga, the man with the sunglasses said cheerfully.

"Don't talk such nonsense, she has a weak heart, unwilling to kill the criminal"

"Haaah…. You just be so heartless, she's pretty you know?"

* * *

In her room, Haruka cries while thinking, "_I kill another person, how heartless I am, I've been trying so hard controlling my emotions, but why?" _Haruka grit her teeth and goes to sleep.

In her dream, she saw a young boy with brown hair and green eyes, next to him is a man with the same eyes and brown hair he says, "You need to protect Tiashe-sama, that's your duty" the man suddenly disappear, the scene change into chaos, bloods everywhere, bodies lying in the street and smoke screen that just won't end. Haruka woke up suddenly, not wanting to continue her dream and change back to her uniform.

She walks to the hallways and finding Teito leaning to a half-open door, his face looks like someone who wants revenge. Haruka approach Teito, trying to ask him what's happening when she realize… inside the room were the Black Hawks and the other officer, talking about stuff she doesn't understand.

"Teito Klein and Haruka from team A is absolutely outstanding, we should make them the candidates for the eye of Mikhail" said an officer to the others.

"But aren't that stone is nowhere to be found since the end of Raggs war? We have dissect all the Raggs kingdom family bodies and can't find it in any of them"

"Raphael is still resonating, so the stone must be somewhere"

"Find it! The stone that can change the world, Mikhail no hitomi (eye of Mikhail)" Ayanami, the white haired man said.

Suddenly, Teito hold his head, as if trying to hold so much pain, "are you okay Teito? Maybe we should get out of here" Haruka ask, but it's too late, Ayanami realized their presence and Teito barge into the room, Haruka is shocked but keep a hold of herself, trying to reach for Teito, but she ends up entering the room together with Teito.

"Oh crap…" Haruka murmurs to herself, she see Teito, his face were trembling, thirsting for revenge, Haruka hold Teito's hand and say "We're sorry, we just accidently enters this room" Haruka apologize, Ayanami doesn't believe her and said "Aren't him the sklave I took from the Raggs kingdom? Arrest them until I get back."

Not wanting to be arrested, Haruka grab Teito's hand and crash the door in front of them with her zaiphon, knocking several officers (excluding Black Hawks).

Haruka run while dragging Teito with her "What are you doing?! Let me go! I need to kill him! Ayanami, that bastard kills my father!" Teito said, struggling from Haruka's grasp.

"Just calm down will you? I'm trying to help you here… just think about your revenge later after we get out of here"

Haruka and Teito were surrounded by soldiers, in front of the soldiers is Ayanami, "Give up, you have nowhere to go." Haruka jump from the bridge and land on one of the hawkzile, she turn it on and fly away from there. Ayanami release his zaiphon and it hits the hawkzile, split it into 2.

"Harukaaaa!" Teito try to reach for Haruka's hand, he can't grab it and both of them fall to different places. (From this scene, it is when Teito first meet the bishops)

Haruka wake up and find herself in the middle of a forest, "Where am I? Where is Teito? Ugh… my head hurts" she tries to calm herself and walk away from that place, trying to reach the end of the forest. She sees the landscape around her, admiring the beauty of nature when suddenly her head hurts and unknown memories flooding into her like water.

"_Haruka-sama, we should head back, it's dangerous for you to go here" Said a man._

"_But the forest is so peaceful Karen-san, it feels like another world, not like the castle" A girl with long blonde hair at the age of 6 said while sitting on one of a cut log._

"_But Tiashe-sama is waiting to play with you, he's already home after a trip to the church"_

"_Yay! Finally Tiashe is home, I better pick up some flowers for him, wait for me Karen-san, Mark-san, Agas-san" Said the girl with a sweet smile while she walk away and goes into a beautiful field fill with white flowers._

"_Waa~ I never go here before, and this field fills with such beautiful flowers"_

"_You like it? Eve…" Said a hooded figure who appear suddenly behind the girl._

"_Ya~ I like it soo much, it's pretty, just like snow" The girl smile, spreading flower petals everywhere. The figure stare at her and disappear, along with the rest of the flowers, just like misted snow when that girl guardians come back._

"_Haruka-sama we heard you talking, is there someone here?"_

"_Someone? Oh there is one, he ask me if I like the flowers and I said yes" the guardians look like each other and they go back to the castle._

_In the Castle…_

_ "Tiashe-kun! I bring you some flowers" The girl greet her brother with a huge smile._

_ "Haruka nee-chan! Waah~ they're so beautiful, where do you get this?"_

_ "I get it from a flower field in the forest~"_

_ A man with white hair and wearing a bishop clothing stare at them while the girl guardians approach him._

_ "Kreuz-dono, it seems like 'he' approach her today"_

_ "yes…I see, those flowers are the flower of purgatory there's no way something like that exist in this world, but how? I thought he were sealed away"_

_ "We have reports that 'his' reincarnation is at the military, it appears 'he' already have a high position there"_

_ "Could it be that 'he' still remember his past life?"_

_ "I thought so, in the mean time we need to protect Haruka-sama before the god of death, Verloren approach her"_

Remembering those memories drain all the colors from Haruka's face. She remembers that she was a member of the Raggs royal lineage, along with Teito. Teito is actually her brother who disappear at the Raggs war. What she don't understand is who was that guy? And why do he looks like Ayanami? Haruka try to calm herself and try to remember more about her childhood.

_ The sky is red, smokes everywhere, bodies lying on the street. Haruka can't take it anymore, she try to find her family and her guardians but she can only find dead bodies everywhere._

_ "Tiashe-kun! Mark-san! Karen-san! Agas-san! Kreuz-san! Father! Where are you guys?! I'm scared, I don't want to be alone, someone please answer me!" suddenly, the man with white hair and bishop clothes appear with Tiashe._

_ "Kreuz-san! Tiashe-kun!" Haruka smile happily and approach them._

_ "Please, Haruka-sama, call Tiashe-sama Teito Klein"_

_ "Why? Where are the others! The town is scary"_

_ "They… can't made it here, but I'm sure they're encouraging you to stay strong and protect Teito. That is your duty as the oldest child right?" The man smiled and pat Haruka's head. "Now, me and Teito need to leave, please, hurry save yourself"_

_ "But I want to be with you guys! Don't leave me alone again" Haruka cried while holding the man's hand._

_ "Don't worry, one day, we will come looking for you" The man releases his hand from Haruka's grip while he and Teito take a leave. Haruka cried while hiding in the ruins of the castle when a man with white hair appear. Haruka was so scared she run away from there. She run and run, doesn't know where to go until she bump into a young boy with purplish hair._

_ "Hey! What's wrong? You okay?" Haruka doesn't answer his question and continue to cry. The boy took her to his house._

_ "My name is Ilyusha, what's yours?" Haruka still keep crying when that boy father approach them._

_ "Ilyusha, who's this girl?"_

_ "I don't know father, she suddenly show up and keep on crying"_

_ "They leave me alone, all of them leave me alone" Haruka tell them while she continue to cry. _

_ "Don't tell me! That clothes, you're the princess of the Raggs Kingdom? Haruka-sama?" Ilyusha father ask. "It seems like the other family members doesn't made it alive. Well, you're welcome to stay with us, the Krat god house as long as you want" Ilyusha father said with a smile._

_ Since then, Haruka live in the Krat's house. Since she's been living there for a long time she begin calling ilyusha 'ilyusha onii-chan' But then… Haruka was 10 year old, she go on a long trip around the districts because it's already a tradition for the Krat family, and when she go back home, she can't find Ilyusha anywhere._

_ Unwilling to tell her the truth, Ilyusha's father told her that Ilyusha will never come back. Hearing that, Haruka runs away from 'home' and arrive in a place she doesn't know. She met a blonde boy there, but when she heard that a person name Teito Klein was the best battle sklave from that boy grandfather, she leave and begin her search for Teito._

Haruka raise her head _"that's right, I was from the Raggs royal family, Teito's sister and when the Raggs war started, I run away from Raggs and arrive in Ilyusha onii-chan place. When he's gone, I search for him and end up meeting __**him**__" _happy that she remembers all her memories, Haruka continue walking to the edge of the forest.

* * *

_In The Houburg Fortress_

"How the hell do they escape?! Haruka and Teito Klein is an important candidate for the eye of Mikhail, explain to us WHY THE HELL CAN THEY ESCAPE AYANAMI?!" Said one of the officers in a meeting.

"Well now, there are a lot of candidates for the eye of Mikhail, but it's too bad they escape, I was planning to make Teito your begleiter Ayanami-kun and I also plan to assign Haruka to the Black Hawk, her powers are so interesting" Miroku, the old man said.

"My sincere apologies, I'll try my best finding them"

"Well, there is report that Teito Klein is on district 7, while Haruka is nowhere to be found" Said another officer.

"She can't be far from the fortress" Hyuuga said while eating a candy apple.

"Mayor, you can't eat in the meeting room" The blonde man, named Konatsu reminds him.

"Keep your voice down you two" The man with black hair, named Katsuragi glared.

"zzzzz~~~" The pink haired girl/boy named Kuroyuri sleep while being held by the blue haired man named Haruse.

"Are you guys listening?! You better find them or else!" The officer, who has been keeping hatred towards the Black Hawk said.

_In the forest~_

"It's getting dark, I better find a place to stay" Haruka said, standing up and walk away from the forest. She suddenly grew pale when she heard voices of at least 2 men walking toward her direction. She hides behind the bushes, listening to their conversation.

"Why do we have to search for her by our self when it's getting dark?" Haruka stays silent when she realized the 2 men were from the Black Hawk, Mayor Hyuuga and his begleiter, Konatsu.

"Well, it's your fault mayor! You eat in the meeting room, that's why Ayanami-sama punish us, and now I have to come with you! Arghhh"

"Chill Konatsu~ it's not like the first time we get night shift"

"But if we don't find her until tomorrow, we're doomed! Who knows what Ayanami-sama will do"

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry "

"It's not like you're sorry at all!"

Haruka suddenly felt a large pain and let out a moaning sound, she quickly covers her mouth… but it's too late. Konatsu and Hyuuga walk toward her direction, feeling it's meaningless to hide anymore, Haruka run away, but she's in so much pain from the fall that Hyuuga can catch up with her easily.

"Found ya~ See Konatsu, we will not be in trouble"

"Well whatever, just bring her back to the fort"

"Why why does it sounds like you're the boss, you're my begleiter" The two of them keep arguing, hearing the name 'Konatsu', Haruka is really shock and she faint cause she can't hold the pain any longer.

* * *

**Rose: **There you have it~ the second chapter!

**Teito: **Why? Why do I only have one line you're so evil!"

**Rose: **Hahaha, I'm sorry, I can't help it you already have many appearance in the real story line and I want to put a girl as the main character. Well~ in this part I will made a special interview with Teito :D

**Teito: **Huh?! Why me -_- and since when do this part exist?

**Rose: **Well I can't write serious story forever~ okay! First question: What do you hate about your body?

**Teito:** Should I answer that question?! Cause it's obvious! It's my height! Mikage and Hakuren always thought I'm an elementary schooler! Speaking of Mikage, what will happen to him? He will not be dead right? Since Haruka is the one who rescued me, not him.

**Rose: **Umm… I'm not too sure, just look forward to the next chapter :D

**Labrador:** The flowers told me, in the next chapter something bad will happen to the 3 best friends, Teito, Haruka and Mikage.

**Rose: **You again! Well~ please review :D


	3. Chapter 3:The Beautiful Snow Lingers

**Rose: **Teito! Help me!

**Teito: **Huh? What happen *yawn~*

**Rose: **S…. School going to start soon

**Teito: **So…

**Rose: **Well, I'm not going to be able to write more, so the update will take longer.

**Teito: **At least the readers need to be patient…

**Rose: **Thanks Teito :') Well, I don't own 07-Ghost credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei.

* * *

**The Beautiful Snow Lingers Beautifully In Her Scars**

"_Trash! A person who can't use warsfeil even though he's from a warsfeil lineage is trash! Get him out of here! He's an embarrassment" Said a man while dragging a young boy with blonde hair outside._

_The boy cry while the other kids are throwing him pebbles. "Trash! Trash! Get out of here! We don't want to see your face! Hahahahaha" the boy shield himself while crying. Suddenly, a young girl about his age cover him, this made the other kids shocked "Who are you?! Why the heck are you here?" the girl looked to them with strong eyes "It's not right to hurt other person!" the girl said, still shielding the boy while the other kids run away._

"_What's your name? And why do those kids bother you?"_

"_M…my name is Konatsu Warren, you can call me Konatsu"_

"_Konatsu… waah~ it's a good name, reminds me of summer (natsu: summer), my name is Haruka, just Haruka. Nice to meet you"_

"_Your name is nice too, reminds me of spring (Haruka: Spring fragrance)" The boy said while smiling nicely to the girl._

"_You know, you're a boy, so stop crying and become stronger!" Haruka said, jumping from the chair they're sitting at and do a pinky-shake promise, "you promise you become stronger for me?" "I promise" Konatsu replied with a smile._

_Since then, they become friends, the play together and Konatsu was never bullied again. But then… "Grandpa! Do you see Haruka?" "Haruka? That little girl… she said she will be going away, but she promise to you that she will never forget the times you two were together." Since then…Konatsu desperately searching for Haruka._

* * *

Haruka slowly open her eyes, finding herself in a hospital room. Her head still hurt so much. Haruka was totally shocked when she find out the person next to her is Konatsu, Hyuuga's begleiter.

"Why am I here? Am I a criminal I supposed to be in prison?"

"Haruka…don't you remember me?" Konatsu said, ignoring her question. Haruka stays silent, not wanting to see Konatsu's brown eyes.

"You know, I enter the military to search for you, I promise to you that I'll become stronger right?" hearing that, Haruka look up and look into Konatsu's eyes

"What…what are they going to do with me?"

"Well… since you doesn't do anything bad like Teito Klein does, you will be free out of punishment and we're going to pretend that never happen, so you've been assign in the same unit as me, the Black Hawk"

"Not doing anything bad?! I'm the one who gets Teito into trouble!"

"It's been a reduce of punishment from Ayanami-sama, you should thank him, oh and here's the schedule, you start tomorrow" Konatsu said, leaning his head near to Haruka's ears. She shivers a bit and Konatsu leave the room.

"_What's with that? It's not like him at all" _Haruka thought and doze off to sleep.

* * *

"Aya-tan~ what will we going to do to that Mikage kid? Since we retrieve Haruka, he doesn't have anymore use" Hyuuga said, walking besides Ayanami.

"He's also Teito Klein best friend, I'm sure he will be useful"

"You're planning bad again, do you? Aya-tan~" Hearing that, Ayanami just smirk suspiciously.

* * *

Haruka can't stand staying in that hospital room and change her clothes to the military uniform prepared for her. She shocked when she find out what it looks like "_what the hell? It's not pants, its skirt?! And a short one… well, I guess this is the uniform for girls, since there almost no woman in the military_."

Haruka walk out from the room and find herself in front of a suspicious room, she turn pale when she heard Mikage's voice.

"I told you, I don't know who Teito is!"

"Now~ he's a stubborn kid, right Aya-tan?"

"Well, I let you to choose…your family or Teito Klein?" Hearing this, Mikage is totally shocked and speechless. Haruka hold herself to prevent barging in, she won't let what happen to Teito happens to Mikage. Haruka run away from the room and end up bump into Konatsu.

"Haruka? What are you doing here? I thought you still need to be in the hospital"

"Konatsu-kun? Hehe, I'm just curious about this fort so I was thinking of taking a tour, don't worry! I'm fine" When they were talking, Hyuuga walk towards them, slapping Konatsu's back.

"Huh? You guys know each other?"

"Yes, mayor, we knew each other since we were small"

"Oh! You're childhood friends? Well, let's go to our office, you're in the Black Hawk right Haruka-chan?"

"Ye…yes" Haruka replied.

The three of them enter the Black Hawk's office and Haruka can't believe what she sees. She thought that the Black Hawk office is kind of dull and full of murderous aura, but what she sees is, a pink haired girl (?) baking caked with the blue haired man while the black haired man making pudding.

"What the? Is this a baking contest? Then let me join~" Haruka said with sparkly eyes.

"Ahahaha~ No, it just their hobby" Hyuuga replied with a smile.

"Wow~ Haruka-chan you're pretty" The pink haired girl, Kuroyuri said, Haruka can't help but blush because of her compliment "th…thank you." Kuroyuri smiled and ask Haruka to join them and made a cake. Ayanami enters the room and surprised of what he sees, "what's the meaning of this?" hearing his voice, everyone directly calm down.

Haruka run to Ayanami and give him a slice of cake they made "don't be so cold~ here have a slice of cake" she said while smiling sweetly towards Ayanami, ignoring the huge hatred she have toward him. He takes the cake and put it on his desk "now back to work!" The other Black Hawk member can't believe of what they're seeing and Konatsu start to feel a little bit…jealous.

Haruka sit in her desk while thinking _"I need to pretend that nothing has happen, that way, I can find information where Teito-kun is_."

* * *

Haruka goes back to her room and quickly goes to sleep in her dream, she sees a beautiful land full of trees, a young girl with brown hair pinned to the side is riding a horse and seems to be lost.

"_What's with this road, I never been here before" that girl said. Suddenly a skeleton figure appear _

"_This is a restricted area. Eve, this isn't a place for one such as yourself, return home"_

"_You know me? What is your name?" Eve, the young girl reply with a doubtful face._

"_My name is Verloren. I have been given all knowledge by the chief of heaven"_

"_You're that Verloren?! The one that father boasts as his greatest creation yet! But you appear rather different huh?"_

"_I preside over death and gather souls. I am the absolute symbol of death" _

"_But it's so expressionless isn't it?"_

"_In that case…" Verloren turn himself into a white haired man…Ayanami. "As you desire, is this satisfactory?"_

"_Why did you decide on a beautiful form? People aren't just faces! Just an expression I can understand should be find" Eve blush._

"_I merely returned to what my creator first accorded to me, I don't know standards of beauty"_

Haruka wake up with a shock face and realized its morning already. She rises from her bed and take a bath. She doesn't know she's being watched…

"Aya-tan it's not good stalking on a girl while she's taking a bath you know" Hyuuga said, popping a lollipop to his mouth.

"Shut up, I have no perverted intentions like you"

"Per…perverted intentions?! No way!" Hyuuga refused, blushing. Ayanami just stare at him with cold eyes and goes back watching Haruka through a screen. Konatsu come in and walk into Ayanami's direction, "Ayanami-sama, you're stalking Haruka? Col...colonel Hyuuga! You too" Konatsu blush when he sees Haruka wrap in towel, coming out of the bathroom. Konatsu and Hyuuga suddenly have extreme nose-bleed until it knocks them out. Ayanami sigh, turning off the screen and exit the room.

"I just have a creepy feeling I'm being watched just now, well whatever" She said while putting on her military uniform. Suddenly, a thought runs into her mind, _"I have a feeling Mikage is in trouble I better goes back to the room the last time I saw him." _Haruka run from her room, but she can't find anyone in the room Mikage _was _in. She try to search harder and when she already given up, she heard Ayanami and Hyuuga's voice from a suspicious room.

"Well, enough of you, be gone" She heard Ayanami said, while holding a floating ball-like stuff that starts to float away. Haruka don't understand what she sees and have a really bad feeling.

"Aya-tan~ did that Mikage boy die already? Too bad~ I was thinking he choose his family more than Teito Klein, I guess I'm wrong" Hearing this, Haruka felt a sudden shock and run away from the room.

"_Mikage…Mikage died?! Why? Do they kill him?! I was a fool! I should've run away when I'm healed, I made another person suffer again do I?" _Haruka cry while running away as fast as she can. She don't know where to run, she doesn't have any place to go. Since she's an officer already, she get out of the fortress without any trouble and ride on a hawkzile. She heard from an officer that Teito was in district 7.

She ride her (?) hawkzile with maximum speed and flew to district 7 directly. She use a cloak to hide her uniform and enters the Barsburg Great Church. She find the building really majestic, and somehow…peaceful. She don't waste any more time and run to search Teito.

* * *

_In the Barsburg Fortress_

"Ayanami-sama! Haruka is gone!" Konatsu barge in. Hearing this, Hyuuga is shocked while Ayanami stays calm.

"What are you going to do, Aya-tan?"

"It can't be help, since I can't seal her memories because she is the reincarnation of her, you know that do you?"

"Yup~ and that's also the reason you don't punish her Aya-tan" Hyuuga laugh and Ayanami silence him with his death glare.

* * *

**Rose: **That's a quite a short chapter~ But it's only the beginning :D

**Teito: **And finally! I will be shown!

**Rose: **Don't get your hopes up, I'm going to cut some part cause it will take a long time.

**Teito: **Aww… why?! I need to gain more popularity in this fanfic!

**Rose: **-_- well, for today interview~ please welcome…Hyuuga!

**Hyuuga: **Hello my fans *blow out kisses*

**Rose: **You don't have any fans *shoo out kisses* well first question, why do you always wear sun glasses?

**Hyuuga: **I hate sunlight and it will make me much cooler *thumbs up*

**Teito:** Hmph… Even without your glasses on you're not even close to cool, and what's with hating sunlight? You a vampire or something?

**Hyuuga: **Wha… what are you saying Teito-kun?!

**Rose: **Well since those two over there keep on fighting, let's end the interview right now before Labrador… oh no-_-

**Labrador: **The flowers told me that in the next chapter, Haruka will find the truth about this world.

**Rose: **Gahh! Spoilers :I well~ please review :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Reality Become Bright

**Rose: **Don't waste any time~ here is the 4th chapter :D

**Teito: **I agree~ since I appear a lot in this chapter *sparkles*

**Rose: **You're not even the main character of this fanfic -_-

**Teito: **Btw, why does the chapter's title seem familiar?

**Rose: **Oh, some title I get the idea from the real chapter, well… I don't own 07-Ghost, credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei.

* * *

**The Reality that Becomes Bright **

Haruka become desperate searching for Teito when she sees a two bishops and two kids, one have blonde hair and blue eyes, next to him was a man with red hair wearing glasses, the kid in the middle is a boy with long blonde hair tied to the side and next to him is…Teito.

Haruka's cloak fall to the ground, revealing her military uniform and the group stop when they see her. "Teitoooo!" Haruka said, running and hug Teito while tears begin falling out of her eyes.

"Oi oi Kusogaki (damn brat)! Why the hell do a hot chick hugs you?" Frau, the blonde man said with jealousy.

"Ha…Haruka, is that you?" Teito hug Haruka back

"Teito-kun! I'm glad I can meet you again, I came here cause I heard from an officer that you land here… listen, I heard about Mikage, I'm sorry I can't stop _him _from killing Mikage" Haruka cry even harder while standing up, this confused Teito a bit.

"You…that uniform, it's not a student uniform, are you an officer from the military? What unit are you assigned to?" The man with glasses, named Castor asked suspiciously.

"Yes…I already graduated and now I'm in the Black Hawk unit" hearing that, Teito pinned Haruka to the wall, this shocked Haruka.

"You! Why the hell do you let that guy steal Mikage's soul?! You're in the same unit as he is right?! Why? Or have you've been inserted a warsfeil by that guy?"

"Teito-kun, I don't know what are you talking about?! How can Ayanami-san steal another human's soul?! I thought he ask another person to killed Mikage, what's a warsfeil? I quickly go here when I heard that Ayanami-san killed Mikage" Teito calm himself, knowing that it's not Haruka's fault.

Castor pulls out his glove and somehow his hand pierce into Haruka's chest, not injuring her at all. Castor give a 'no' sign to Frau and they both exhale a relief breathes. "Haruka-chan, my name is Castor, oh and you just arrive at the church do you? Let me explain something, 1000 years ago, a criminal from heaven who killed the chief of heaven's daughter, Eve named Verloren escape to Earth, he release disease and misery to humans. Feeling sorry for humans, the chief of heaven assign 7 fragments of Verloren called 07-Ghost, consist of Ea, Landkarte, Relict, Vertrag, Fest, Profe and Zehel, you get it?" Castor asked.

"Profe…" Haruka murmurs, Castor looked at her and continue his story "The 07-Ghost sealed Verloren's body into the eye of Mikhail and Verloren's soul into the eye of Raphael. Before Verloren was sealed, he release numerous number of Kor, this is the basic study of all bishops in the church, this is where it gets complicated, before a human is born, he/she is given 3 dreams by the chief of heaven, they need to search for their dreams and when they complete all their dreams they will return to heaven. Kors are bad creature, they ask human 3 wishes and when those 3 wishes are complete, that person will fall into darkness. Wars exist when a kor already fulfill those 3 wishes, you get it?"

"Yup! I get it thank you Castor-san" Haruka said cheerfully.

"Talking about military officer, why is your skirt so short? I thought the military only use pants, by the way, I'm frau"

"Well, the higher rank officer order the one who made the uniforms to made it skirt, not pants for me, I don't know why"

"They probably just a perverted old man" whisper Castor to Frau.

"Hakuren, you have been so quiet, what's wrong?" Teito ask with a smirk.

"No…nothing at all, I just hate woman"

"Oh~ Interesting how about your mom? Razette?" Frau ask

"Mom is mom and Razette is just a little girl" Hakuren pouted and somehow, this made Castor felt like he's being stab.

Seeing their silly action, Haruka laugh and the four of them look at her sarcastically. Suddenly, a young man with purplish hair and purple eye walk into their direction, his appearance drain all the color from her face.

"Well…well, what are you guys doing here?" Said the man with a smile.

"Labrador, the brat's girlfriend is coming" Frau answer

"Girl…Haruka's not my girlfriend! She's just my best friend"

"Haruka…?" Labrador said

"Il…Ilyusha onii-chan!" Haruka said, hugging the man until he falls down, "It have been such a long time… I thought you were dead! Papa said that you were dead! I'm so happy to meet you again" Haruka hug him tighter and tears begin flowing out of her eyes again.

"Haru…Haruka, is that you? Waah~ It's been long has it?" Labrador reply with a sweet smile while patting Haruka's head.

"Oh Labrador! I don't know you have such a cute sister, want to play with Onii-chan later?"Frau said with a suspicious smile.

"Frau… if you dare touch her you will never see the next sunrise, agree?"

"Jeez…Labrador you're so scary -_- stop glaring at me with those eyes"

"Well now, Haruka, you going to stay here right? Let's go to your room" Castor tap Haruka's shoulder and the three of them (Castor, Labrador, Haruka) walk away from the hall.

"Frau…is Ayanami doing something to her like he did to Mikage?" Teito ask

"Don't worry damn brat, Castor check her soul and she has all of her soul besides, her soul is so pure, maybe she is _her" _

"Huh? Who're you talking about?"

"Nothing damn brat~ let just goes back to your training."

* * *

Haruka is left sleeping in her room while Castor and Labrador go back to watch Teito and Hakuren's training.

"Labrador, why can you see her? She's your family right?"

"Well…she's actually not my family, she's from the Raggs royal family and she doesn't know about my death so she can still see me"

"But, aren't you aware? I'm afraid that Verloren will try to find her since she's the reincarnation of her"

"Yes I am… but I will not let go of her like the last time I did"

"You're such a good brother aren't you?" Castor smirk and Labrador just smile.

* * *

In her room, Haruka sleep and she had a really strange dream even her cannot understand. In her dream, she see the same brown haired girl walking in the same path in her previous dream, this time, she's with someone.

_"Flower petals?" the girl asks and she arrive in a huge flower field along with a hooded figure "amazing…"_

_ "They're flower who lures the dead to the purgatory" the hooded figure said. "They relieve all the suffering associated to death"_

_ "To relieve suffering, you're kinder that you appear aren't you?"_

_ "No, if you reduce the fear of death there will be more who want to die"_

_ "mmm…so you're just what you appear after all"_

_ "when you die, shall I make many of these blooms?"_

_ "Don't say such ominous things"_

_ "But they're pretty…just like snow"_

Haruka wake up suddenly, hearing the last sentence. She's pretty sure that's what she said about the flowers she about to give to Teito when she's small. Haruka doesn't want to sleep anymore because of that dream, so she change her military uniform to the dress the bishop prepare for her.

The dress is a long white dress with blue stripes in the shoulder and a cross-like shape in the chest part. The dress is too long for her so she cut it until it's as short as her military skirt and cut the middle part of the arm so it's separated from the dress. (if you watch fairy tail, it looks like Lucy's shirt in the Key of starry night arc)

Haruka wear her clothes and walk around the church. She felt like she's been here before, "_Oh right, it's when I visited Teito-kun and Kreuz-san" _she remembered. She look up suddenly when she hear loud BANG! sound, she run to the source of the sound and watch as Teito and Hakuren destroy some weird flying bones.

"Oh! Haruka what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep" Hakuren ask

"Umm… I just had a bad dream, that's all…but somehow, it feels like I really missed it"

"Huh? What do you say?" Teito ask

"Nothing… well anyway, what's with all those noise?"

"Me and Hakuren just defeated a Kor"

"So that flying bone is a Kor, Teito-kun~ do you know any place where we can eat? I'm hungry" Haruka ask, whisper to Teito.

"Well, lunch time is about to begin, let's go there!" Teito, Hakuren and Haruka go to the eating place. Haruka is so amaze of what she sees, chandeliers hanging everywhere, the lights are so colorful and the carvings in the wall are so beautiful. The three of them walk to the table where Frau, Castor and Labrador are.

"Oh! You guys arrive" Castor said.

"Haruka~ what's with that clothes? It look good on you" hearing this, Labrador hit Frau in the back of his head

"Ouch! It hurts you know!"

"If you have any perverted intentions toward Haruka, I will not hesitantly kill you" Castor said, backing up Labrador. "What?! I'm just complimenting her! You guys are overprotective!" Labrador and Castor just look at him sarcastically.

Their silly action made Haruka laugh and they continue on talking until the food arrives. Haruka is a bit disgusted when she sees the food, it's a soup fill with eye-like things.

"Onii-chan, what kind of food is this?" Haruka ask Labrador

"It's eye fish, just try it Haruka-chan it's good for your health" Haruka stare at the food suspiciously and try one bite, "Ah! Oishii (delicious)" Haruka finishes her food and head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Castor ask

"I'm just going to take some air~ don't worry! I'll be right back!" Haruka get out of the room and head into a green house at the top of the church. She find out about that place when she enters the church. She takes some flowers when a memory run through her thought.

"_I regret coming here. I haven't talked to my father for a week" The same brown haired girl said._

"_Then don't come here! Everyday, everyday distracting me from my work, but is talking an important thing?" The hooded figure asked her._

"_Feelings are something without any form, so expressing it is really important"_

"… _come, look at this" The figure spin his hand and a black stone appear from a mist._

"_Oh, this is a really strange stone"_

"_Jealousy and greed, this is a stone made from ugly feelings of human"_

"_It's against the rule to make feelings into an object!"_

"_It is not against the rule. Just that impossible is not in my dictionary"_

"_The more uglier the feeling, the more it will glow with radiance, it's very contradicting"_

"_It really makes me excited though! Even if there are ugly feelings, when it forms into and object, then maybe we can use it to reflect on what we did"_

"_On the other hand…love, the more pure, the more light scatters, so it cannot have a form" the figure said, rotating his hand and this time, a white mist appear and disappear._

"_So cool! I have a feeling I just saw an incredible secret! Thank you" _

"_It can't has a form because love itself is scattered, it has an infinite amount of space containing everything"_

Haruka put down the flower she pick and run back to the others. Haruka can't find them anywhere, even at the eating room. She start to gives up when she sees a large statue of a hooded skeleton holding a scythe.

"Wh…what is this?"

"Oh you find it! It's one of the 07-Ghosts, Profe" said Labrador who suddenly shows up.

"O…Onii-chan! Where have you been?"

"Teito-kun and Hakuren-kun are training for their exams while Castor and Frau helped them"

"Teito has changed hasn't he? I can't believe he can overcome his sadness of Mikage's death"

"It seems like he discovered his true self"

"Oh…so Teito-kun also find his lost memories isn't he?" Labrador just stare at her. "Say Onii-chan, why do the others call you Labrador? Isn't your name is Ilyusha?"

"Haruka-chan, there's a lot that has happen since I 'leave' the house, sorry but I can't tell you right now"

"I understand…"Haruka say with a sweet smile, "Onii-chan, Castor-san said that after a human fulfill their 3 wishes they will return to heaven right? What will happen to them after that?"

"The soul will be reborn and given a chance to ask for another 3 dream"

"Will the reborn soul remember their past life?"

Labrador look at her with concern eyes and answered "no…they will not, but in some case they will slowly remember bits of memory from their past life, Haruka-chan, why do you suddenly ask this kind of thing? Did something happen?"

"No…nothing, don't worry I'm fine"

"Thank goodness, come on, come with me for a while" Haruka follow him and arrive in a small garden. Labrador plug a white a flower from one of the bushes.

"Here, for protection, it's called silver rose, it will give you divine protection"

"Th…thank you Onii-chan, and I want to ask you something again"

"Okay, let's drink tea while we talk" Labrador hand her a cup of tea filled with flower.

"It…it's sweet~"

"It's sweet for those whose heart is hurt, so, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um…it's about Verloren. Did he really kill Eve? And what's their relationship?"

"Based on the book…it is said that Verloren and Eve was friends, but the chief of heaven thought that Verloren uses Eve to get close to him. It's even thought that Eve is in love with Verloren. Some said that her love is true, but most people said Verloren control Eve so it look like that she's in love with him. One day, Eve's body is found lying in the forest where Verloren live and because of that, Verloren was committed as the murderer."

"Is that true? Is Verloren really that evil?"

"Before the death of Eve, he was crowned as god's most perfect existence. He does his job perfectly and nothing has gone wrong. But after her death, Verloren murder numerous soul, sending them to pit darkness and releasing many kors, if you don't believe what the book said, keep searching the truth you believe"

"Thank you Onii-chan, I want to search for Teito-kun now! Bye~" Labrador wave his hand and goes back gardening the plants.

Haruka finally found Teito and Hakuren, talking to a bishop with different clothes with the other bishop.

"Hakuren-kun! Teito-kun!" Haruka waves

"Haruka! Sorry we left you, Teito wanted to talk to arch-bishop assistant Bastien"

"Oh! It's that Haruka you guys talk about, so she's Labrador's sister?" Bastien ask her with suspicious eyes.

"Yes sir… well actually I'm adopted by Onii-chan, I'm not his real sister"

"Oh…is that so? Then, I should take my leave, bye-bye you three"

The three of them then walk away and arrive in a long white hallway. Haruka felt an uneasy feeling like they're being watched, but she throw away that feeling and walk faster.

"Bye then Haruka" Teito wave

"Huh? Where do you guys go?"

"Since we're the participant of the exam, we need to go on a special training, so we'll be leaving now"

"Oh… okay! Bye~"

* * *

Haruka stays in her room until the sun sets. She prepare to go to sleep when she hears a loud scream and a crowd has gather in front of the church gate. Haruka quickly go there and find the most terrible scene she ever sees. A man's body covered with blood is lying on the floor, soulless. She sees Teito and Hakuren in the crowd and go to them.

"What happen? Who could've done this?" Haruka ask

"We were just wondering the same thing"

Not wanting to see more, Haruka run back to her room and quickly close the door. She pray for the criminal, doesn't know to who and doze off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she watch Teito's and Hakuren's training with Castor.

"Haruka-chan, do you want to try using Baculus?" ask Castor.

"Wah~ Can I? Thank you so much Castor-san" Haruka take the Baculus from Castor and try to shoot with it. Surprisingly, Haruka is very good controlling it, for her it's as easy as breathing.

"It's surprisingly easy!"

"Haruka…why can you control that easily in your first try?" Teito ask in disbelieve.

"It's because she's smarter than you"

"What do you say Hakuren?! Just because you can use Baculus better than me doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Hakuren and Teito keeps arguing and finally Castor is pissed.

"You guys…do you want to learn or not?"

"Ye…yes"

"Somehow, Castor-san look scary" Haruka said and both Teito and Hakuren nods. Finally, they finish their training and go back to eat. Suddenly, a black-like thing attacks them.

"Wars!" Teito scream, preparing his Baculus.

"Wars?! That thing is what you guys call a wars?"

"Haruka…please stand back" suddenly, the wars attack them and the three of them fall from the bridge. When the wars is about to catch up to them, suddenly Frau show up, destroying the wars with his scythe. Haruka read the word inscribed in the scythe, _"Zehel…one of the 07-Ghosts, don't tell me…"_ suddenly everything went black. Haruka find herself in her room, with Labrador sitting next to her.

"Onii-chan…"

"Are you okay Haruka-chan?"

"Yes…Onii-chan, there's one more thing I would like to ask you…Can 07-Ghost has a human form?"

"…It is said that the 07-Ghost stay in Earth to keep an eye on Verloren's seal, they said to build a family called god house and blend it with the humans, what's wrong?"

"Frau-san is…Zehel right? Onii-chan…you two, has the same smell as him"

"You figure it out? Yes you're right, Frau is Zehel, Castor is Fest and I'm also one of the 07-Ghosts, Profe. I'm actually has been dead for a long time, that's why I change my name to Labrador"

"So you've been reincarnated as 07-Ghost? But why do you still remember me?"

"Something like that…Of course I still remember you, you're my precious little sister" Labrador said, patting Haruka's head. This make Haruka cried.

"Now that you mention it…I haven't seen Frau-san for a while"

"He's been arrested…because he is thought as a warsfeil"

"What?! Sorry onii-chan but I'll search for Teito" Haruka dash outside the room and try to find Teito. Then, she sees Teito and Hakuren walking to a room, she follow them inside and found a secret passageway. She hides behind the rubble and shocked of what she see. Hakuren was caught by a wars while Teito seems to be inside a huge sphere. Haruka see that the person who control the wars is…assistant archbishop Bastien. Haruka dash to Teito, doesn't care about the risk.

"Oh…so you're here too" Bastien said.

"What…what did you do to Teito-kun and Hakuren?" Haruka suddenly feel weird and a white light appear, destroying the sphere that Teito in. She's really tired and fall to the ground. The next thing she knew is, Teito sudden change, with his eyes glowing bright red and a hooded figure appear, killing Bastien with a single shot.

Haruka wakes up and find herself in her room again. She's really tired and try to calm down. Haruka head outside and find a bazaar that's happening right now.

"Huh? What happen"

"It's a special bazaar we held each year" Labrador suddenly appear.

"Sughoi!"

"Want to try my candy store?"

"Candy? Really? Thanks Onii-chan! I really love candies" Haruka then follow Labrador to his store and buy tons of candy. "Ne, Onii-chan, did Frau-san is freed now?"

"Yes, it seems like Bastien is the real culprit. When you're asleep, we held a funeral for him." When Haruka finish buying candy, she help out Labrador running his store. Suddenly, Castor, Frau, Teito and Hakuren appear.

"Yo! I heard you're better now" Frau ask

"Yes, I want to help Onii-chan as fast as I can!"

"Hahahaha, what a nice sister are you" Frau said, patting Haruka's head. Seeing this, Castor hit Frau with his elbow, dropping his bishop's hat. Haruka laugh seeing this, and the 6 of them chat cheerfully like nothing has happen.

* * *

_In The Houburg Fortress_

"It seems like the eye of Mikhail is likely to be in Antwort, who should we send there?" ask an officer.

"Let me and my unit go" Ayanami ask, shocking the other officer.

"Okay, seeing your attitude, a thousand men would be enough right?"

"Deal, I take 500"

"_With this, he will be gone for at least one year" _the officer thought, "okay, you may leave now."

Ayanami and the other black hawk member have board the ship.

"Aya-tan~ what are you thinking? Taking the job so easily"

"I'm just going to take my _things _there"

"Well now~ should we pay a visit to the church?"

"Let's retrieve our member back" Ayanami said with and evil smile carved on his face.

* * *

**Rose: **Finally! Chapter 4 is done :D it's quite a long chapter -_- took me all night to finish this, sorry if it's bad cause I'm so tired DX

**Teito: **Hmph…I agree, the part I fight with Bastien is so small.

**Rose: **Sorry D: I was just so sleepy~ Well then, the guest for our interview today is… Labrador!

**Teito: **You're so sleepy and you're still doing the interview part?

**Rose: **It's for the reader! Labrador-san! You're ready?

**Labrador:** Yes~

**Rose: **First question, since when can flower talk?

**Labrador: **Every single being in this planet can talk~ for example this rock! It's saying that the weather is too cold.

**Rose: **Of course it's saying that! They has a soft and cold skin *rub rock* and since when do I rub rock! Gaah! And why the hell does rock can talk? It's not even a living thing!

**Labrador: **Teito-kun, it seems like she's too tired and has gone wild, will you help me tie her up?

**Teito: **I would glad to *both of them tie Rose in a tree*

**Labrador: **The flower told me that in the next chapter, Haruka will once again fell in the hands of darkness, but before that, there's going to be a special chapter!

**Rose: **Why the hell do you tell that? Curse you fake fortune-teller!

**Teito: **Don't mind her, anyway~ Please review :D


	5. Special! Snow White and the 07-Ghost!

**Rose: **Finally~ I have a good night sleep :D

**Teito: **Well good for you, anyway, what's the story about?

**Rose: **I get the idea from Snow White and the 7 Dwarf, in this story, Haruka will be Snow White, and Hyuuga will be the evil queen XD he will change gender in this chapter…I don't own 07-Ghost, credits goes to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 4.5 Special! Snow White and the 07-Ghost**

Once, in a far away land, there's a kingdom ruled by a king. That king has a child whose hair is brighter than gold, skin as white as snow and eyes as bright as the blue sky. She is known as the most beautiful girl in that kingdom, some even say in the world. Since the queen of the kingdom died, the king has a new queen with black hair as black as the moonless night and eyes that glow radiance red. The king has a sickness that cannot be cure, and finally…the king died. Since the king died, the queen's behavior toward Snow White began to change, she no more treat her as his child, but treat her as a servant and lock her up in a tall tower.

The queen has a habit looking in a magical mirror, chanting a spell that no one know accept himself, "mirror mirror on the wall…whose the fairest of them all?" and every time, the mirror answer the same thing over and over again, "It's you my queen…whose beauty cannot be compare." But one day, the mirror said a different answer, "it's a child…whose hair brighter than gold, skin as white as snow and eyes as bright as the blue sky" and an image of Snow White appear. "What?! How could it be! That girl supposed to be locked up high in the tower! I can't let her! I will kill her here and now!" when the queen says this, a maid overheard her conversation and warns Snow White.

"What? Why do she want to kill me?"

"I don't know either, princess…but since you're the only hope for this kingdom to be happy again, you need to run away quickly!" the maid then open the tower door and Snow White dash outside. She run and run, doesn't know where to, and enter a dark forest that make illusions to her head.

* * *

_In the Castle…_

"How could it be? That little girl run away? Quickly! Call the hunter!" then, a man with blonde hair and brown eyes appear.

"Tell me your name hunter…"

"It's Konatsu, my queen…"

"Well Konatsu…here's your mission, you need to track down a girl name Snow White…it seems like she enter the dark forest…bring me her heart!"

"Yes my queen…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow White keep on running, doesn't care about the trees around her that seems like hands that try to reach her, weird creatures start to come out of the trees, making scary noises. Snow White start to feel scared and finally reach the end of the forest, she's amaze of what she sees…it's a huge green field with beautiful trees that glow and animals that she never seen before. Snow White sees a flowing river there and head that way, wanting to drink.

Suddenly, a man appears behind her, holding a sword, preparing to kill her. But when Snow White turns around, the man stops his move.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a hunter…ordered by the queen to kill you"

"Is that so? Then do it…besides, I have nowhere to go"

"I can't bear myself to do it… I thought you're a dangerous criminal, but it seems like you just an innocent little girl"

"li…little girl?! I'm 17 you know!"

"Oh is that so? Then I'm older than you, I'm 18…well, nice to meet you, I'm Konatsu"

"Why do you become nice all of a sudden?"

"Well…we need to know each other well if you want to survive living in the wilderness with me"

"You're not going to return to the kingdom?"

"Well I can't, since she will kill me if I don't bring your heart"

"So you just need to bring my heart right?"

"No way! You're saying you can take your heart out and still live?"

"No, there's no way I can do that… I mean, kill a deer and take out his heart, then bring it to the queen"

"But, if I do that? Will you be alone by yourself? Will you be okay?"

"Don't treat me as if I'm a child! I can take care of myself, besides… I don't want anyone to suffer because of me" Konatsu look and her and turn around, he succeed killing a deer and take out its heart.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye"

"Yea… Oh! I ever heard of a small house at the end of this field, try going there"

"Really? Thank you for telling me! Good-bye!" Snow White then wave her hand toward Konatsu and both of them is separated.

* * *

Snow White finally reach the end of the field, and as Konatsu said she sees a small house there. She enters the house and find the house really dirty, she clean it up and prepare a food for her to eat. Feeling exhausted, she go to the second floor and sleep in one of the 7 beds. While she's asleep, 7 people come in the house.

"Wow~ the house is clean!" said the one with purplish hair.

"Don't get too excited Profe…it means that someone has enter our house" said the one with red hair and glasses.

"Don't be so cold either Fest, with this, our house is finally clean!" said the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Zehel…look at this, it seems like someone cook something and eat it" said the one with blonde hair and strange hairstyle that has a tornado-like bangs in the side.

"You guys, stay silent will you? The intruder may still be in the house" The one with white hair and white eyes said.

"Vertrag…it seems like the intruder is in the 2nd floor" said the one with brown hair tied to the side.

"I agree with Landkarte, let's go there" said the one with black hair named Ea.

All of them go up and discover a girl sleeping in one of the beds.

"Wha…who the heck is she? And why do she sleep in my bed?!" Zehel said, barging to her and wake her up. "Oi! Get up! Woah~ she's pretty"

"Huh? Where am I? who are you guys?"

"We would like to ask _you _the same thing…why would you enter our house?" Fest ask

"Your house? Oh I'm so sorry… and my name is Snow White I run away from the queen because she wanted to kill me"

"The queen? Ah that evil woman, well, you're allowed to stay in our house anytime you like…let me introduce myself, my name is Fest and they're Relict, Profe, Vertrag, Landkarte, Ea and the scary one over there is Zehel" Fest say, smiling.

"There's one thing I would want to say…"

"What?"

"You guys…are so cute! Chibis (referring to cute or short) :3"

"Chi…we're not chibi! We are called 07-Ghost!" Zehel say, denying what Snow White said.

"But you guys are so cute" Haruka take Profe and spin him around the room.

"Oi! Put Profe Back!"

"It's okay Zehel, I'm fine"

Snow White play with them the whole day and help do house works like cleaning and baking pie for them. At night, they go outside and start a campfire, welcoming Snow White. The next day, the 07-Ghost leave Snow White to go to work.

"Listen Snow White, you must never let anyone enter the house" Fest said, handing Snow White the key.

"Okay! I'll take care of myself bye~"

* * *

_In The Castle_

"Here your majesty, the heart of Snow White" Konatsu say, handing the queen a brown bag dripping in blood.

"Good work hunter, you may leave now" Konatsu leave the kingdom quickly, knowing that sooner or later the queen will realize it's not Snow White's heart. The queen then go to her magic mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…whose the fairest of them all?"

"Snow White is my queen…with hair brighter than gold, skin as white as snow and eyes as bright as the blue sky"

"What?! I thought she's dead already! Damn that hunter! He fools me!" The queen then throw the deer's heart to the window and look back at the mirror. "Where is she now?"

"Right now, Snow White is in a house in the edge of the dark forest, together with the 07-Ghost"

"So…that's where have you been hiding, my little mouse" The queen then enter a secret passageway into a dark room filled with magical stuff. She took an apple and drop it in a pot of green liquid, the apple turn black and turn bright red, "this should've take care of her." The queen then disguised herself as an old lady and head to Snow White.

* * *

Snow White is making a pie when she heard someone knocking the door. Snow White looks from the window and sees an old lady carrying a basket of apples.

"May I come in, little girl?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone go inside the house"

"Even an old lady?"

"No… I'm so sorry" Snow White then close the window when she heard a loud coughing sound. "What's wrong you okay?"

"It's nothing, it's just my sickness… *cough-cough* maybe I don't have any more time… if I may ask, may I have some water?" feeling sorry, Snow White let the old lady in and hand her some water.

"You're so nice little girl, may I ask you, what's your name?"

"My name is Snow White"

"Snow White…do you want an apple? As my sign of gratitude"

"No…it's okay"

"Come on, I insist" the old lady hand Snow White an apple and when she bites it, Snow White suddenly fall to the ground. "Finally! Finally! Hahahaha, that's what you get, you little bi***!" the old lady turn back into the queen and disappear from there.

The 07-Ghost is finally home and shocked of what they see.

"No way…who could've done this?" Profe ask, holding Snow White's hand

"Look…there's an apple"

"It's not just an apple Relikt, look…the color is black"

"Could it be?! That queen came here?"

"It may be possible…but right now, we need to prepare a proper funeral for her"

The 07-Ghost put Snow White's body inside a glass box filled with many kinds of flower. They sing one of Snow White's favorite song and all the animals gather around them. Suddenly, a prince with white hair and purple eyes come while riding on a horse, "I heard a beautiful voice just now, what happen?" Landkarte then point toward the glass box and the prince discovered a beautiful girl, sleeping in flower bed. The prince open the cover and lean his face toward her, he kiss her on the lips and Snow White slowly open her eyes.

"Who…who are you? Where am I?"

"It seems that you're awake now, my name is Verloren" The prince then hold out his hand towards Snow White and help her go down. The 07-Ghost stares at them.

"So…what are you doing here?" The prince asks.

"It seems like the queen tricked and poison me"

"The queen? Oh, that horrible woman….then should we take back your throne, princess?"

"How…how do you know I'm the true heir of the throne?"

"Words spread in my kingdom that a princess with hair brighter than gold, skin as white as snow and eyes as bright as the blue sky is the true heir of the neighbor kingdom, then, should we?" The prince said, holding out his hand and Snow White take it.

"Don't forget about us!" Zehel protest.

"Yeah! We come with you!"

"Even if we're small, we can do a lot of things you know?"

"You guys…" Snow White said, touched. Then, Snow White ride with the prince and they head to Snow White's kingdom. They easily slip through the guards and enter a room where they sees the queen talking to a mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…whose the fairest of them all?"

"Snow White is my queen…with hair brighter than gold, skin as white as snow and eyes as bright as the blue sky"

"What! That girl still alive! Curse you! You useless mirror!" The queen then break the mirror to pieces and the other furniture in that room. Since the mirror is the source of her beauty, the queen turn really old. Snow White accidently trip on one of the broken furniture and the queen sees her. The queen run to Snow White's direction, holding a knife, but the prince protect her and pierce his sword through the queen's chest. The queen collapsed and turn to dust.

Since then, Snow White replace become the new queen and peace is restore to that kingdom once again. Konatsu, the hunter return to the kingdom when he heard of Snow White becoming the new queen and is crowned as a brave warrior. The 07-Ghost return to their house, even though Snow White insist for them to stay in the palace. And for the prince…he return to his kingdom, but promise one day he will come for Snow White if she ever be in trouble.

* * *

**Rose: **Whew…it's finally done!

**Teito: **Wait! Why am I not showed in this story?

**Frau: **Haha, bad for you, damn brat!

**Teito: **Don't get so cocky just because you're there! Besides, it's not you that shown it's Zehel!

**Rose: **Okay…okay you two, stop fighting, and the guest for today's interview is…Castor!"

**Frau: **Hey why not me?

**Castor: **Because you're stupid.

**Rose: **Okay, the question is… why do Razette doesn't grow for many years?

**Castor: **Because, I like her as a kid more :D

**Frau: **You are a creepy pedophile!

**Castor: **What the?! Am not a pedophile, besides, Razette is not a kid! Only her appearance is.

**Frau: **Make up your mind you damn glasses!

**Rose: **Okay chill you two~ well, Labrador is not here…since he already told you all what will happen next in the previous chapter, so please review :D


	6. Chapter 5:The Darkness Sneers Once Again

**Rose: **Hi

**Teito: **What's wrong with you? It's unlike you to be 'normal'

**Rose: **Huh? What do you mean, I'm just so tired writing all day and school about to start tomorrow

**Teito: **Well good luck~

**Rose: **What's that supposed to mean? Well anyway~ here's chapter 5 :D I don't own 07-Ghost credits goes to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei!

* * *

**The Darkness Sneers Once Again**

The bazaar finally finish and Haruka go to her room, _"Onii-chan said that once a person is touched by a wars, they should've fallen to darkness, but why do Teito, who's trapped by a wars doesn't? well… I'll ask him later." _

Meanwhile, Teito and Hakuren walk to their room and suddenly, Teito felt a sudden pain in his chest, wars suddenly around Teito, "Teito! What happen?" Hakuren scream, moving Teito back and forth. Then, a sphere is formed and covers them both. Frau run and quickly pulls out his scythe, but it's too late, Hakuren and Teito disappear like a black mist.

Hakuren realized they arrive at the roof of the church while holding Teito. A kid with braided pink hair and a man with blue hair confronted them.

"Who are you guys? Wars?" Hakuren said

"We don't have to answer your question" the man said while knocking Hakuren until he collapsed.

* * *

Haruka walk out of her room, feeling bored while holding her candy bag. She felt something strange, as if someone is warning her not to go outside. Then she sees it…a military hawkzile carrying Hakuren and Teito. Hakuren split the hawkzile into 2 and both of them fall in the open sky. Haruka quickly took one of the church hawkzile and dash towards them. She quickly grab Teito and Frau show up grabbing Hakuren.

"Yosh! Haruka! Good timing" Frau said, giving Haruka a thumbs up.

"Thanks Frau-san, is Teito okay?"

"Give him this!" Frau then throws a bottle of holy water and Haruka catches it. She pours the water in Teito's face and he regains consciousness.

"Haruka…?"

"You finally awake, Teito-kun" Haruka then try to go back to the church, but suddenly they were surrounded by military officer. Haruka then summon many swords, heading them toward the military officers. She finally defeated them, but then, a big ship show up.

"It's the military top class battle ship!" Haruka said

"He's here…"

"Huh?"

"Ayanami…the bastard who kills Mikage and Father" suddenly, Teito jumps out of the hawkzile, eyes glowing red. Haruka try to catch him but she was block by Hyuuga. Teito lands on one of the military hawkzile Kuroyuri in.

"You're not going away this time" Kuroyuri rotate her hand and a black sphere appear. Suddenly, the wars that's still in Teito get out and knock Kuroyuri, Konatsu shows up rescuing her/him and Haruse appear behind Teito.

"Please…don't waste your life, I just want to kill Ayanami"

"My loyalty to Kuroyuri-sama and Ayanami-sama is absolute" then, Teito eyes become red, destroying the wars covering his face. "Resonance 80%" he murmurs. Seeing this, Haruka quickly go pass Hyuuga and arrive near Teito. Unexpectedly, the eye of Mikhail get out of Teito's hand and Haruka is extremely shock, seeing that the wielder of the eye of Mikhail is actually Teito.

"Haruka! Get out of there!" Castor warns Haruka. But it's too late. The stone enters Haruka's hand and a big explosion appears. The next thing Haruka know is, pit blackness.

Hyuuga and Teito dash to the scene, racing to go there first. _"Haruka and the eye of Mikhail or Teito…I only can pick one" _both of them thought.

"So you're Zehel? Aya-tan said he's going to take everything that's precious to you"

"Shut up!" Frau then pulls out his scythe while Hyuuga pulls out his sword. Both of them doesn't want to lose. When they arrive, Frau quickly grabs Teito while Hyuuga grabs Haruka.

"Haruka! Let me go Frau! I'm going to take her and the eye of Mikhail then kill Ayanami!"

"Stay down will you, damn brat! The eye of Mikhail will be useless without it's wielder, right now, Haruka can't use it"

"I don't care about that! I just don't want to lose another precious people to me!"

Frau then hugs Teito, saying "I promise we will take both of them back"

* * *

Haruka slowly open her eye, discovering herself inside a room and bandages covering her skin.

"You finally awake" Hearing his voice, chill run down her bones and drain all the colors from her face.

"A…Ayanami-san, what are you doing here?" Haruka ask while hugging a pillow for protection in case something happen.

"You retrieve it do you? The memories of your past life"

"Ye…yes, I know who _you _are" Haruka said, preparing of what will happen next, Ayanami smirk and get out of the room.

"What's with that?" Haruka then lean to a window, wanting to see where is she. She is terribly shocked when she can only find clouds, clouds and clouds. "Damn it…we're flying." Haruka felt a bit strange, she looks down her clothes and the clothes she usually wears were change into her military uniform. "Who the heck did this? HENTAI!" Haruka scream, holding her chest. She felt really awkward when Hyuuga come in.

"Oh! Haruka-chan! You're awake~" Hyuuga said, popping a lollipop in his mouth.

"Who change my clothes?" Haruka ask, giving him a death glare.

"Of course me~ Aya-tan ask me to, he said it's not appropriate for a military member wearing normal clothes" hearing this, Haruka's face turn red and she hit Hyuuga's face as hard as she can, making blood running out of his nose "HENTAI! (Pervert)"

"Hen…Hentai?!"

"…..Drop me off to the church" Haruka said suddenly with cold eyes.

"Huh?"

"I told you…drop me off to the church, I want to be with Onii-chan and Teito-kun"

"Heh…we can't do that, we're going to Antwort, besides, I already help you when you fall from that hawkzile right? You should be grateful" Hyugga said, leaning his face toward Haruka's face. For some stupid reason, she blush, "wha…what are you doing? Don't get too close!"

"Aww~ you're blushing, how cute…then if I do this will you blush more?" then, Hyugga was about to kiss her when Ayanami enters the room.

"What are you doing? Hyuuga"

"Aya-tan~ Don't worry I'm just joking, I'm not planning to steal your girlfriend, well bye then!" Hyuuga then head outside the room _"why would I do that? Ridiculous" _Hyuuga thought.

"Why do you come here again?"

"I finally found you…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I finally found you…Eve"

"Wha…What are you talking about?" suddenly, Haruka's heart beat fast when Ayanami get closer to her.

"Don't play dumb with me…you know who I am and I know who you are"

"I…I don't know what are you talking about" Haruka then get out from the room immediately and run, _"what's with that? Why the hell do both of them acts like that? Damn it….and what's with this fluttery feelings? Damn it, I want to talk to Onii-chan so bad right now" _then, Haruka bump into Konatsu who bring a tray of food.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Konatsu-kun"

"Haruka-chan? You awake already? What are you doing here?"

"No…it's nothing, where are you going to?"

"I was about to deliver this food to you"

"Sorry! I drop it!"

"No~ it's okay, so, do you want to go to the command room?"

"Command room?"

"Yup"

"Okay….sure"

Haruka then follow Konatsu to a large room with a large window and rows of computers, soldiers are in front of the computers taking data or something. There's chairs attached at the wall and a large chair in the middle. In that chair, sits Ayanami, surrounded by the other Black Hawk members. Haruka want to avoid Ayanami and Hyuuga.

"Konatsu-kun, I need to go to the bathroom, bye!" Haruka dash off.

"There's no bathroom…huh Haruka-chan? Where could she be?"

Haruka run and end up in a metal door. She open a door and regret doing it.

"What?! This is just open sky!" because of the large wind going out, Haruka were push and fall out of the ship, "kyaaaaa! My skirt!" Haruka try to hang on a metal bar but she can't hold it any longer. Suddenly, someone hold her hand and pull her inside.

"You're careless you know? Don't run away just because I do that, you'll make Konatsu cry"

"Hyu…Hyuuga-san, how do you know I'm here?"

"A prince always comes when a princess is in trouble right?" This made Haruka blush. "Well now, let's head back~"

Hyuuga and Haruka go back to the command room when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appear.

"This ship is big~ smaller than papa's ship though, I like it! From now on, I Shuri Oak will serve as the chief of staff's begleiter"

"Since when do you be a begleiter?" Konatsu, Kuroyuri and Hyuuga ask in the same time.

"Who bring this trash here?!" Ayanami, who has been silence all this time ask.

"Trash? Where? Who bring trash here?" Shuri ask stupidly.

"Me…" Hyuuga raise his hand. Ayanami pull out his whip and step on Hyuuga's face.

"How long till we arrive at Antwort?"

"20 more minutes! I'm sorry! Besides Genderal Oak ask me himself! If I refuse I can be fired right?" Haruka just look at their silly behavior when Shuri approach her.

"Huh? And who might you lovely lady be?"

"Lady? I'm still a girl you know?!"

"So rude…not my type" Haruka feel like she's being stab hearing this.

"Well now…you should prepare for the war later, you can fight right?"

"Konatsu-kun…..war?" Haruka's face turn pale.

"Yes, we're going to take down Antwort"

"Hey hey! What is Antwort?" Shuri ask.

"Antwort is the last alliance of Raggs kingdom, a great fort covers in snow"

"Raggs…" Haruka murmurs.

The ship finally landed, when Haruka get out of the ship, the only thing she can find are snow. Suddenly, a memory hit Haruka.

_A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes hid behind the metal door, listening to a conversation._

"_Die! If you die! He will always love me!" the woman say while holding a sklave stamp in her hand. She stamp it in the back of a little boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Tiashe!" The girl thought._

"_No! What am I doing?" The woman said_

"_My queen, if you don't want to be blame, give that child to me. I have a perfect corpse that look exactly like him" said a black shadow._

"_Really? Would I be forgiven?"_

"_Yes…all of your sins would be forgiven"_

"I remember now…the person who destroy Tiashe-kun's life is Vanessa Antwort!" Haruka murmurs and run from the ship with a super speed.

"I wonder what happen to Haruka-chan?" Hyuuga ask

"Seems like…she remember another memory"

"Oh~ is that about you Aya-tan?"

"No…possibly it's about her childhood.

Before she can enter Antwort, Haruka was surrounded by soldiers.

"Here it is! The enemy's first line! Finish her off!" The commander shout and tons of cannons are lit. Haruka easily defend herself and slice the cannon with her katana. "what the- how could it be? Is she even human?!" Haruka then summon thousands of katana and launch it to the army in front of her. Then, she takes out a spear-like weapon. She faces it toward the left-over army and balls of lighting appear, striking towards them.

"Wow~ it seems like Haruka-chan is really angry right now isn't she? Well, should we join her?" Hyuuga say. Ayanami just smirk and they march to Antwort.

Haruka get to the top of Antwort and faces her spear towards the sky. The sky suddenly become dark and tons of thunderbolt appears, destroying the fort that Antwort really proud of. She head back down and enters the palace. She easily kill the guards and walk towards the king.

"Where is she? Where is Vanessa Antwort?"

"How should I know? She disappears years ago"

"I ask you! Where is she?!" Haruka then summon tens of swords behind her, threatening the king.

"I ever heard that she now leave in a house at the end of Antwort, now let go of me!" Haruka throw him to his chair and begin moving really fast. When she leaves, Ayanami and Hyuuga arrive. Ayanami kill the king and try to open the Pandora Box he's been hiding. But when he open it, there's nothing inside.

"What should we do? Aya-tan? Haruka-chan run away"

"I'll go after her, you clean up this mess"

"Aye-aye Aya-tan!"

Haruka arrive in a large house cover with trees. She barge in and find a woman sitting on a table eating many kind of foods, surrounded by guards.

"Who are you? Why do you come here?" said one of the guards. Haruka approach him and kill him instantly. The other guards march toward her but she can easily kill them, leaving the woman alone.

"What do you want?! If you want money, I'll give it to you"

"Vanessa Antwort, you ask me what do I want? I want your life" Haruka then hold her shirt and pierce her sword right to her chest. Blood splatter in Haruka's face and she let go of Vanessa's body.

"How do you know I'm here? Ayanami-san"

"I follow your trail of blood-thirst, destroying every single thing that you see"

"I don't know…I don't know what to do anymore" Haruka then face him and let go a single tear. Haruka doesn't know why, but she hugs Ayanami and start to cry louder. Ayanami pat her head slowly and look up the ceiling.

"I kill her do I? I kill them didn't I? I kill another person right? I'm such a heartless person" Haruka keep on crying until Ayanami's clothes are wet, then she pass out, feeling really tired of crying so long.

With this, Antwort has fallen to the Barsburg Empire's hand in just 2 hour.

"Aya-tan~ you leave for so long, what have you been doing? Dating? And why do Haruka pass out? Do you knock her out? "

"She's just tired, prepare to leave"

"Aye sir~"

* * *

_In The Church_

"It seems like Labrador is till sad isn't he Frau?" Castor ask

"It can't be help, since his sister is taken by the imperial army, who knows what will happen to her"

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys supposed to watch the exam"

"Labrador! We're just wondering how are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"I mean about Haruka-chan"

"The flower told me she's alright, so I'm not worried"

"Hontou?"

"Yup, it's okay…I'm alright, I'm just worried…if _he _knew that Haruka is the reincarnation of Eve-hime."

* * *

**Rose: **Chapter 5 done~

**Ouka: **I love this chapter! There's love triangle…nope not triangle, love square! Between Haruka, Ayanami and Hyuuga :3

**Teito: **Ouka! You came, okay~ for today interview please welcome Ouka!

**Rose: **The question is…who do you like most between this pair: HarukaxAyanami HarukaxHyuuga or HarukaxKonatsu?

**Ouka: **Hm…it's hard to choose, but I go for HarukaxAyanami because I like EvexVerloren!

**Rose: **Well what do the reader think? Please review on which pairing you like the most and I put more scenes for those pair in the next chapter!

**Labrador: **The flower told me that later, Haruka will be in a dangerous game called love!

**Rose: **You keep popping up do you -_-


	7. Bonus: Black Hawk Vacation

**Rose: **Yay! I'm so happy~ Thank you for all of you who read my fanfiction :'D Here's the review responses!

** mayonakadreamer:** Don't worry~ It won't end yet :D

** ayanamieve: **What do you think? :D

**Rose: **Well that's all!

**Teito: **You awake already? It's so early~

**Rose: **Yes! I need to update as soon as possible because next week I can't update any chapter, I'm so busy with my school drama. Well, I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara sensei!

* * *

**Special Chapter! Black Hawks Vacation**

"A holiday?!" Haruka ask, surprise when one of the officer in the meeting suggest that Black Hawk suppose to have a holiday for 1 day.

"Yes, we think that you guys work too hard already"

"I guess they just don't want to see you, Aya-tan" Hyuuga whisper to Ayanami.

"So, you accept it or not? It's a once in a lifetime chance" the officer say.

"We accept it" Ayanami say, looking straight into the other officers.

"Well then, tomorrow you will be going to the floating island f-8, it is said to have the most beautiful beach in Barsburg kingdom, Haruka you don't need to go if you don't want"

"Why? I want to go with them"

"Is that so? Too bad" the officer mumble, followed by the other officers evil smile.

* * *

The meeting ended and the Black Hawks member go back to their office to prepare for tomorrow.

"Ayanami-sama, I think I'll be staying here, to keep an eye to those officers" Katsuragi offer.

"If you wish so, you may"

* * *

The sun is shining brightly that day, there are no people in the beach because it's reserved privately for the Black Hawk. The other Black Hawk members have use their beach clothing except for Haruka. Hyuuga use a blue flower print shirt with white pants, Konatsu use yellow striped shirt and green pants, Haruse and Kuroyuri use their normal military uniform because they don't want to go to the beach while Ayanami use white shirt and black pants, he doesn't use his hat right now.

"Wah! It's so cool~ the last time I go to the beach is when I'm still with Ilyusha onii-chan"

"Hmm…it seems like they only reserve 2 rooms for us" Haruse say, holding a paper.

"Me and Kuroyuri-san will be in 1 room!" Haruka hug Kuroyuri but Kuroyuri release her hug.

"No! I want to be with Haruse!"

"Eh? But…you're a girl right?"

"You want to die?"

"Eep! I'm sorry"

"It seems like the first room is bigger than the second room" Haruse examine the paper again.

"Then me, Konatsu, Aya-tan and Haruka-chan will be in 1 room" Hyuuga say, wrapping his arms around Haruka's shoulders.

"Hyuuga…" Hyuuga release his grip when Ayanami give him a death glare.

"I'm sorry Aya-tan~ I don't mean anything, right Haruka-chan" Hyuuga pat the spaced out Haruka.

"NOOOOOO!" Haruka scream.

* * *

"The room is so big~" Konatsu say when they enter a big room painted dark purple with large window and 4 beds.

"I take dip on this bed!" Haruka say, barging in and sit on a bed near the window "wah! I can see the whole beach from here"

"Well then…Should we go to the beach directly?"

"Just go first, I want to change" Haruka say

"Then we'll wait" Hyuuga smile, Ayanami quickly pull out his whip and hit Hyuuga with it.

"Gyaa! I'm sorry Aya-tan"

"Take your time, we'll go first" Ayanami drag Hyuuga and Konatsu follow them.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruka clear that thought away and change her clothes

* * *

"Hah, it's so boring without Haruka-chan"

"She just gone for a while mayor"

"Aya-tan, what do you think of this beach? It seems strange, I think those officers doesn't just send us here for a holiday right?"

"Haruse and Kuroyuri currently feel that too, they were about to investigate"

"Minna~ I'm sorry for the wait!" Haruka run, Hyuuga and Konatsu quickly has nose bleed when they see Haruka, she use blue swim suit and tie her hair to the back.

"Huh? What's wrong with them?" Haruka ask Ayanami.

"Nothing, they just a pervert"

"Well, I saw a surf board leaning on that hut so I took it, I want to go surfing! Do you want to come?"

"No, I think I just wait here"

"Haruka-chan, I want to come with you, where do you get it?" Hyuuga wipe his nose and go toward the direction Haruka told him.

"Well then, we're going surfing now~" Haruka and Hyuuga leave the beach and go to the sea, the wave is so big until Haruka and Hyuuga almost drown. Konatsu go sun bathing and Ayanami just sit there, watching them and waiting for something.

When Haruka go nearer to the middle of the sea, suddenly there's a big earthquake under the sea and Haruka begin to realize that the island is breaking down. She quickly swim back to Hyuuga.

"The island…the island is falling!" hearing this, Hyuuga grab Haruka's hand and led her to the beach.

"Aya-tan, it seems like your guess is right"

"Guess?" Haruka ask

"I know it's too suspicious that they're giving us a vacation" Konatsu get up and join the conversation.

"It seems like this island is falling apart and they knew about this so they send us here, meaning to kill us" Ayanami say, he doesn't change his expression, not panicking.

"Well we need to get out of here as soon as possible! Where's Haruse-san and Kuroyuri?"

"They currently at the ship right now"

"Kyaaaa!" suddenly the ground under Haruka's feet fell apart.

"Haruka-chan!" Hyuuga try to grab Haruka's arm but he can't, Ayanami suddenly jump and grab Haruka tighly.

"Ayanami-san, don't! If you try to save me we both going to end up dead"

"I'm not letting you go again" Ayanami hug Haruka tighter and begin to use the falling rocks as his foothold and try to reach the island again.

"Aya-tan!"

"Come on mayor, they'll be alright! Let's go to the ship!" Konatsu grab Hyuuga's hand and they begin running.

Suddenly the rock stop falling and the whole island start falling down.

"Tch…" Ayanami quickly get to the island and run to the ship, holding Haruka in his arms.

"We all going to die…" Haruka mumble, but then her eyes turn red and wings begin to sprout out of her back. A red stone appear from her hand and she start to say something, "by the power of the arch-angel Mikhail you are allowed to live once more" light burst and the falling rocks start to attached to the island again. The island float once more and the sea water come back. Haruka eyes change into blue again.

"Huh? What did I?"

"You save us all" Ayanami say, putting down Haruka. Konatsu and Hyuuga approach them while Kuroyuri and Haruse get off the ship.

"Whew~ we're almost toast, I'm glad you guys are safe" Hyuuga smile.

"Don't talk so friendly, you're just a coward who runs away from trouble" Ayanami gives him a death glare.

"I'm sorry Aya-tan~ Besides, Konatsu's the one who panic, he drag me and start crying"

"Gah! I'm not crying"

"Well, what are we going to do now? We're not allowed to come back until tomorrow" Haruse ask

"Hmm, I heard that the floating island f-9 has a pretty beach, besides, it's not so far from here, besides there's a lot of native there, so I think it's pretty save" Hyuuga say, suggesting his idea.

"Well then! Let's go there!" Haruka say, getting in to the ship.

They arrive at the island and head off to the beach. Haruse and Kuroyuri change to their own beach clothes and start building sand castles. Haruka and Hyuuga rent a surf board and begin surfing. Konatsu begin to sun bathe again while Ayanami is surrounded by girls, asking him to play volleyball with them.

"It's funnier here! And the wave is so big" Haruka say, approaching the beach.

"Hahaha, and it's safer"

"Kyaaa~ You're so cute! Come with us" 2 native approach Haruka and drag her along with them.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're going to dress her up for tonight's party"

"Hah… I'm alone now, well~ I think I just go to Aya-tan"

Hyuuga approach the surrounded-by-girls Ayanami.

"Aya-tan!"

"Hyuuga, where's Haruka?"

"She's with 2 girls they currently..."

"You already have a girlfriend? Aww, too bad' say one of the girls, cutting Hyuuga and the crowd begin to leave Ayanami.

"Haha~ You have so many girlfriends Aya-tan" hearing this, Ayanami take his whip and begin to torture Hyuuga "gyaaa! I'm sorry." They play in the beach until the sun almost set. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair pinned to the side and green eyes approach them. Ayanami is really shock seeing her.

"Minna~ I'm sorry I have gone too long"

"Who are you?" Hyuuga ask.

"Evil! It's me, Haruka, they paint my hair brown and give me a green contact lenses without minus, don't worry~ they say the paint is temporary"

"Now that everybody is here, let's go to the party!" Hyuuga say. All of them go to a big place where foods are lay out and people dancing to the music. Hyuuga and Konatsu quickly go to the food section and eat all kind of food. Haruse and Kuroyuri follow them and taste different kind of cakes.

"Well, I guess it's just the 2 of us, let's go to the beach! It's almost sunset~ I love sunset it's so pretty" Haruka smile. The 2 of them go to the beach and sit down on the sands, seeing the sunset. Haruka look into the sky and see a shooting star. She closed her eyes and makes a wish.

"What are you doing?" Ayanami ask

"Making a wish, they say, if there's a shooting start say a wish 3 times and the wish will come true"

"Nonsense"

"I know it's not true, but it's fun, believing those kind of thing"

"Fun?"

"Yes, it can make you have a will to live and let you have hopes on your dream, it's the same as sunset, it just a normal phenomena but the color of sunset is like nothing you ever seen before"

They look into each other's eyes while the sea is beginning to swallow the sun. They get closer until their lips come in contact with each other when the moon rises.

* * *

**Rose: **Well that's all! I'm sorry if it's bad~

**Teito: **It's because you're in a hurry right?

**Rose: **Yes~ I'm sorry, well please welcome today's guest… Ayanami!

**Ayanami: **Why am I here?

**Rose: **I have a question for you…you prefer Haruka or Eve?

**Ayanami: **They are the same person

**Rose: **Pick one!

**Ayanami: **Do you want to die?

**Rose: **Okay! I'm sorry D:

**Ayanami: **I'm leaving…

**Rose: **Bye bye~ next chapter will be a Halloween special!

**Labrador: **The flower told me in the next chapter there will be vampires and werewolf!

**Rose: **SHUSH! Well please review~


	8. Halloween Special: Trick and Treat

**Rose: **Happy Halloween minna :D

**Teito: **What are you dressing for Halloween?

**Rose: **I don't know, well here's the review response!

**ThorongilAnime: **Thanks :)

**Rose: **That's all! I don't own 07-Ghost credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara sensei!

* * *

**Halloween Special: Trick and Treat!**

In a kingdom far away, there's castle at the top of the hill that is said to be haunted. There, lives a white-haired vampire who hunt his prey every full moon. He never loves because he doesn't know anything about love. The kingdom is rule by a wise king, the king has a daughter that is known as the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, and her name is Haruka.

The rumors of her beauty reach the vampire's ears. He decided that she will be his next prey. The vampire turn into a bat and fly to the girl's room to make sure that the rumors he heard is true. He slowly enter the open window and change back into a vampire, he approach the girl who sleep beautifully cover by curtains. The vampire sweeps off the curtains and touch her cheek.

Feeling the cold touch, Haruka wakes up and realizes the handsome man sitting next to her. "Who are you?" Haruka ask, the vampire just stare at her and leave her room.

The next day, Haruka eat breakfast with her parents when she overhears their conversation.

"You know, I think we should do something about that vampire" the queen suggested.

"Hmm…you're right, he has killed too much people, but what should we do?"

"We should send a person to find out about his weakness"

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"It is said that the vampire only prey on full moon and the full moon will come out one more month"

"Then, who will go?"

"I'll go!" Haruka stands up, her parents look at her in worry.

"But it's dangerous dear"

"Your mother is right, this mission can danger your life, and will you be fine on your own?"

"Mom, dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself, besides, we can't just ask the citizens to do this, they will rebel against us"

"But you are our precious little girl"

"I'm going" Haruka look at her parents with serious eyes.

"But…"

"It's ok, let her go, we just need to put faith in her" the king say, stopping his wife's word.

It is decided that Haruka will be disguised as a normal citizen who has lost her way home and she will go tonight.

"Be careful dear" her mother hugs her tightly and tears begin to fall out of her eyes.

"Stop it, you will make her worry…Haruka, please keep in mind that you need to return right before the full moon happens"

"Yes father, I will be going now" she hug them both and begin to take her leave.

Haruka walk a hard path, there's no moon shows up tonight, it is pitch black, she can only depends on the city light that slowly fade, swollen by the forest trees. Haruka finally arrive at the castle, she is scared to death when the rain begins to fall and lightning bolt start to move in an equal rhythm.

"Umm, is anyone home? I'm lost and the rain is falling, I need a place to stay" the door slowly open and 2 man shows up. The tall man has black hair and red eyes and somehow he has dog –or wolf- ears sticking out from his head, while the shorter one has blonde hair and goldish eyes with bandages wrap all over his body.

"Who might you lovely lady be?" the tall one ask.

"I…I'm a traveler who lost my way"

"Is that so? Then you're welcome to get inside" the shorter one say.

"Hyuuga Konatsu, what are you doing bringing stranger here?" suddenly a voice call out and a man with white hair appear. Haruka realized that he is the same man who enters her room the other night.

"Who are you?"

"I…I'm a baker's daughter?"

"Baker? I thought you're a traveler" the black haired man ask suspiciously.

"I'm a baker's daughter who is traveling finding new recipe, hehe"

"Is that so? You may come in, Konatsu, show her the empty room" the man know that she's lying and who she really is.

"Yes, right away" Konatsu lead Haruka to a big room painted dark red with a large window showing the moonless night.

"Here is the room you will stay"

"Thank you"

"I'll be leaving now"

Konatsu leave Haruka's room and she wait until she can't hear Konatsu's step. Haruka quickly open the door and go around the castle. _"It's so big, and it get creepier by the second" _suddenly, a black dog with red eyes appear. The dog circle Haruka. "You're so cute" Haruka pat the dog and hug it. She play with the dog until the man with white hair appear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going on a walk, that's all!"

"I don't ask you, I ask Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga?" suddenly, the dog transfer into the black haired man.

"Kyaa!" All the colors from Haruka's face is gone "Who… what are you?!"

"Why are you so surprise? I'm a werewolf, Aya-tan a vampire and Konatsu is a mummy, you already knew right? Ohime-chan" Hyuuga whisper closely into Haruka's ears and she jolt back. Ayanami smirk, showing his fangs and Hyuuga's ears show up, his ears glowing red. Haruka run and bump into Konatsu, his bandages moves like snake, trying to wrap Haruka.

Haruka turn around and run as fast as she can. She run to the door but the door suddenly lock itself.

"Once you get in, you can't get out" Hyuuga say with a sing-song voice while he approach Haruka. Haruka quickly run away and enter a room she lock herself and realize she made the wrong decision. Standing in front of the large window is the vampire, his hair is glowing by the light reflected from the moon that start to comes out of the cloud.

"Welcome to my castle" Ayanami smirk. Suddenly, the room gets bigger and Hyuuga and Konatsu shows up.

"Ohime-chan, don't be so scared, we're just going to invite you for dinner" Hyuuga smile. Konatsu lead her to a long table where the 4 of them sit in different sides. The food fly by itself and the first one who get it is Haruka, she realized that there's something put in the food.

"What's wrong Ohime-chan? Eat it" Their eyes start to glow and Haruka become scared. She open her mouth and the moment the food enters her mouth, everything went black.

Haruka wake up and she realized she is strap in a bed, _"huh? I can't move" _Haruka thought, she's awake but she can't move a muscle. Ayanami is beside her, his fangs showing up.

"What are you doing? This isn't full moon yet isn't it?" Haruka tremble in fear.

"You're wrong, it is the full moon, the moment you arrive in this castle the time move faster, in here it is full moon every time…in other words, 1 day in this castle equals to 1 month in the outside world"

"That means, I have gone for a long time"

"You need to realize something too, it's full moon" Ayanami smirk, Haruka want to run, but she can't do a thing when Ayanami lean closer to her and almost bite her.

"Are you scared? Nobody can save you here" Ayanami ask her with cold tone.

"I…I'm not scared! If it's for my citizen's sake I won't be scared!" Haruka pull out a silver blade, she hold it while trembling, trying to pierce Ayanami's chest. But he grab her hand harder, making her release the blade. A fluttery feeling begin to form in Ayanami's stomach, his heart beats so fast, so he quickly get off from Haruka, snap his fingers and leave. Haruka finally can move again and she quickly gets off from the bed and leaves the room. _"I need to get out from this castle!" _Haruka run to the door and surprisingly it's not locked. She goes down the hill and goes back to the kingdom.

"Honey, you're back!" the queen hug Haruka tightly as soon as possible.

"There will be a masquerade tomorrow, be ready" the king come and hand her one of the invitation.

Haruka go back to her room and prepare a blue dress and blue mask for mask. She quickly goes to her bed and close her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Haruka use her dress and go to the ball room. Many princes from different country ask her to dance, but she always refuse. Eventually, a white haired man using white mask come into the room, follow by 2 other man with black hair and blonde hair. The white haired man approach Haruka.

"Will you dance with me?" the man bow, a sudden force wrap around Haruka, making her do what he wants.

"I accept your offer" The 2 of them dance around the ballroom, Haruka realize that most of the guest is staring at them with jealousy, admire and envy. They dance until Haruka ask to stop because she's tired.

"Come with me!" Haruka grab the man's hand and drag him outside. She go into the balcony.

"Why do you take me here?"

"I just want you to company me, I like being here, I can see the whole city from here" Haruka flung open her arms, showing the man the size of the city.

"Why are you so interested about the city?"

"The city light is amazing! It scatters around like tiny fire flies, decorating the city" Haruka eyes get soften "well, this is my last week in this kingdom, next week I'm going to move to another kingdom"

"And why's that?"

"The rumor of the vampire, you heard it too right? My parents are scare that I will be his next victim, so they ask me to move until the vampire is gone…but it's ok! At least I have many precious memories I can still remember"

"Like what?"

"Umm…like when I make my first wish to the wishing well!"

"That is not precious at all"

"Hehe, but still…I was born and raised in this kingdom, and I will be the next ruler…I will protect all the citizens with my own way!" Haruka look into the man eyes and they start to get closer to each other. When their lips are almost in contact with each other, Haruka step back, "I'm sorry, I can't" and she run.

The masquerade finally ended and Haruka get back to her room. She change to her pajamas and climb to her bed. Haruka quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The 12 bongs of the clock indicate midnight, and the night becomes windy. The window in Haruka's room flung open and a bat enters her room. The bat transfer into a vampire and Haruka quickly open her eyes.

"You…why are you here?!" Haruka sit up.

"I just want to greet you" Ayanami get closer to Haruka and touch her chin.

"Get off me!"

"Don't be so cruel, besides, this will be the last week I'll be seeing you right?"

"How do you know about that?"

Ayanami pull out a white mask and wear it. Haruka's face turn red.

"Remember me? Now, shall we go back to my castle?"

"No way! Who want to go back to that creepy castle?"

"Once you get in, you can't get out right?" Ayanami ask back, his purple eyes glowing. "Now shall we go?" Ayanami hold out his hands and the sudden force that Haruka felt before come back. She almost take Ayanami's offer when the king suddenly show up.

"Haruka! GET AWAY FROM HIM! GUARDSS!" Guards start to swarm outside Haruka's room and Ayanami quickly turn into bat and fly away.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Ye…Yes"

* * *

The next day, Ayanami doesn't shows up. This somehow make Haruka feel lonely. Ayanami still doesn't shows up for 5 days now and somehow Haruka become ill. Words have spread that the vampire put a spell on her and made her become very ill. The king decided to kill the vampire right away and put a team of vampire slayers.

"Father…let me come with them" Haruka say.

"Don't, you're still sick"

"But…"

"You just want to see him again don't you? Haruka listen, it's not real love, the vampire always put a spell on his victim to make her fall in love with him"

"_But that's not how I feel" _Haruka thought and go back to her room.

The vampire slayers arrive at the vampire's castle. They barge in and start to search for the vampire. Hyuuga and Konatsu fight them but they're outnumber and both of the loose. Finally, they find the vampire in the middle of a rose garden.

"We find you, give up" The vampire slayer's leader say.

"I don't know the word give up" Ayanami run to them and start to kill one after another. But he is outnumber and the slayers easily make him out of energy. The leader pull out a silver sword and directly launch it to Ayanami. But before the sword can pierce into his chest, Haruka shows up and shield him. The rose become splatter in blood, making them more red. Haruka begin to lose consciousness as she fall into Ayanami's arms. The vampire slayers know that she is the King's daughter and run away.

"Haruka…"

"Don't leave me alone" Haruka whisper slowly to Ayanami while her grip to Ayanami's sleeve become weaker.

"Don't you dare die on me" Ayanami hug Haruka tighter, but he can feel that her heartbeat is slower. He know there is only one thing left to do. He open his mouth and slowly bite Haruka's neck. He wait and wait, but Haruka won't open her eyes.

Ayanami has wait for 2 whole day, but Haruka still doesn't wake up. He hug her tighter as his body begin thinner for not eating for 2 days.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" Ayanami say, suddenly, Ayanami begin to feel Haruka's breathing…she start to open her eyes and hug Ayanami back.

"You take the word right out of my mouth" and their lips begin to touch each other as the rose petals fly around the room.

* * *

**Rose: **Whew! It's done~ for today interview…please welcome Katsuragi!

**Teito: **I'll be asking the question now…hmm, IF you appear in this chapter what monster will you be?

**Katsuragi: **I want to be a pumpkin

**Teito: **Pumpkin?!

**Katsuragi: **yes, I can make a delicious food out of myself!

**Rose: **Creepy…well next chapter is,

**Labrador: **The flowers told me that Haruka is in a dilemma

**Rose: **Shut up you! Well, please review :D


	9. Chapter 6: The Truth That Hurts

**Rose: **I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits go to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei!

* * *

**The Truth That Hurts**

_A girl with brown hair pinned to the side, cover the hooded figure's eyes with her hands._

"_What are you planning to do with your hand?"_

"_Eh? I was going to make you play guess who"_

"_I thought I told you not to come here…how many times has it been? Are you stupid?_

"_Father also told me not to come here. Father and I don't see I to eye, so kind of run away from home" _

_The figures then snap his fingers and two kors appear, carrying Eve in the air._

"_Hey put me down!" the kors finally put her down, "see? They're good kids that understand my words much better than you do, by the way, if touching you causes death does it mean you can't touch anyone?"_

"_This is my job, it's inevitable."_

"_I see, so you have to tend your wounds yourself?"_

"_I am a perfect existence. I have never gotten hurt before"_

"_Arrogant are we? But, no matter how perfect someone is…he will still encounter problems. These hands exist to protect things that are important to me. I'm sure your hand exist to protect something special too"_

"_Something special? Something Important? What are those?"_

"_Oh my, I'm sure you do have something too"_

"_I don't. You do. I don't. Do you?"_

"_I do, everything in this world that is dear to me, I'll definitely show you that I'll protect them with these hands"_

Haruka open her eyes and find Hyuuga sitting beside her bed.

"Yo! You're finally awake"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About 1 hour…I've been waiting for you to wake up, so shall we continue?"

"Huh? Continue what?"

Hyuuga suddenly get on top of Haruka, this make Haruka blush "hey! What are you…?"

"Making you blush~ don't tell me you forget, Haruka-chan!"

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Sshh... you don't want anyone to know right? Want to know a secret?" Hyuuga then make his face closer to Haruka's ears and whisper slowly, "actually…Aya-tan doesn't ask me to change your clothes earlier, it's me" Hyuuga smirk, running Haruka's hair between his fingers. Hyuuga was about to kiss her when she pushes him away, "get off me!"

"Don't be mad~ I'm just joking! Besides, I don't want to steal Aya-tan's girlfriend from him, I would have been killed! Bye now~ oh, and btw, I love your expression"

"_What's that about?" _Haruka still can't stop blushing and decide to get out from her room. She realized she's still in the ship so she can't escape. Since she has nowhere to go, she just wanders around the ship and finally decided to go to the command room to meet with Konatsu.

"Konatsu-kun~!"

"Haruka-chan! You're awake already?"

"Yup! I'm fine!"

"Konatsu onii-sama!" Shuri suddenly come, approaching Haruka and Konatsu.

"Onii-sama? I don't know you have a brother, Konatsu-kun"

"He's not my brother, and I'm seriously annoyed with him"

"Konatsu onii-sama saved me in the war! He was the bravest warrior! Second only to papa"

"Oh right…the war" Haruka mumbles and look at Ayanami, who is sitting in his chair looking at some documents. Ayanami look back at her and they look into each other's eyes, Haruka look away and blush.

"Huh? What's going on between you and Ayanami-sama?" Konatsu ask, feeling a bit jealous.

"Oh nothing...right! Konatsu-kun, where will we be going this time?"

"We're going back to the Houburg fort"

"Is that so? Why is it so long?"

"Since Antwort is the farthest country from district 1"

"Oh~ you know a lot do you? Konatsu-kun"

"Ahahaha~ well, I graduate with the best score amongst the students in my grade" Konatsu said proudly.

"Wow~"

"You two seems so close, I'm so envy~" Hyuuga say, suddenly appear between Haruka and Konatsu.

"Ma…Major! Where have you been?"

"Hyuuga-san" Haruka say, a bit blushing remembering what happen earlier.

"Secret! Right Haruka-chan?"

"Ah! Ye…yes"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much~"

"Onii-sama! You've been ignoring me the whole time! Take me to my room or I'll tell papa!" Shuri say, moving Konatsu's hand back and forth.

"Alright! Alright! Well I'm going to take him to his room now~ bye Haruka-chan!"

"Come with me!" Hyuuga say suddenly, dragging Haruka away.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Come on~ Just come!" Haruka finally give up and follow Hyuuga, Ayanami just look at them and go back to his documents. Haruka arrive in a big room consist of various kinds of plants, with sunlight coming in from the ceiling, which is made of glass.

"Wow~ I just knew this ship has a green house"

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yup~ it feels like a whole new world!" Haruka spin around and take a deep breath.

"I agree with you~ and people rarely came here, so we can be alone together" Hyuuga then hold Haruka's chin and make her see his face, "you don't remember me do you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You only remember Konatsu, you don't remember me"

"I don't get what you're saying"

"Seriously? Then I tell you…I ever save your life once"

Haruka suddenly remember something, long ago…before she meets Ilyusha and Konatsu. When she's all alone in the forest.

"_No! It can't be! Everyone…Everyone die!" Haruka said, running away from the Raggs Kingdom. _

"_I found a kid! Kill her right away" A soldier appears, trying to kill Haruka when someone protect her and kill the man._

"_You okay there kid? Jeez…this guy doesn't know the difference between a child and a kid does him? By the way, nice to meet you…I'm Hyuuga" _

"_Yes….I'm alright, thank you Onii-chan!" Haruka say, smiling._

"_It's nothing really~ Well then, I will be leaving, will you be alright by yourself?" Hyuuga then lean and pat Haruka's head._

"_Ye…Yes! I can take care of myself!"_

"_Is that so? I should take my leave then! Take care~"_

"Remember now?" Hyuuga smile.

"Th…thank you" Haruka mumbles

"Huh? I can't here you, speak louder!"

"Thank you for saving my life back then!"

"Now I can hear you! Should I get a hug right now?"

"What?! Why should I do that?"

"Oh come on~ it's your debt"

"Ugh…okay, just this once" Haruka then hug Hyuuga, more like squeeze actually.

"Ouch! That hurts"

"Well that's the last time! I'm leaving now!" Haruka run away from the room and head back to the command room.

"Where were you?" Ayanami ask with cold tone.

"Its….it's none of your business" Haruka blush, Ayanami just ignore her and look through his documents.

"What should I do now?"

"Wait here until I give you orders"

"_So cold…it seems like he's a totally different person from last time" _Haruka just stand there while the other black hawk member walk around freely.

"How come they can go around?"

"Do I told you to speak?"

"No…sorry sir" Haruka quickly stay silent.

"Oi Konatsu, Aya-tan is really playing with her right now" Hyuuga whisper to Konatsu.

"It's because major was with her for a long time in that room"

"Hey! How do you know I took her there!"

"Cause I follow you two"

"You're so over protective over her, she's not your sister or something"

"I don't want anything bad happen to her when _you _with her, major"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ayanami-san, may I go around the ship? I'm tired of waiting here"

"No"

"Then how about you come with me?"

"No"

"Jeez…you're so cold aren't you?" Ayanami ignored her and Haruka give up. She looks outside the window, and see a group of black birds passing by.

"What are those?"

"They are Wendy sky runners. Often attacks ships at night but calm at day"

"Wah~ the world is full of wonderful creatures, isn't it? They are all dear to me"

"I don't get any of your nonsense"

"Everything in this world is dear to me…I promise to protect them with these hands" Haruka then swing her arms, showing Ayanami how big the world is. Ayanami look at her and feel a strange feeling of déjà vu, that feeling trigger a strange feeling that he ever felt before, the feeling that drive most people out of their senses, that feeling is called…love.

"Ridiculous"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing… Prepare for landing"

"Finally~ I'm tired of waiting"

The ship land beside the Houburg fortress and the Black Hawks return to their office.

"Oh right~ where will I be staying?"

"You will be staying in a room next to ours" Ayanami say with the same cold eyes.

"What? Aren't the girls supposed to have their own dormitory?"

"Nope~ Since there's least woman in the military, the girl's dormitory is change into Wakaba Oak's room"

"How big is that?" Haruka ask, surprise.

"We don't know that either! I bet it's really big~ Well, I'm going to take you to your room" Hyuuga then grab Haruka's hand start walking away from the other Black Hawk.

"Konatsu, is it okay? Hyuuga is taking Haruka-chan away from you" Kuroyuri, who has been silence all this time because of Haruse's condition say.

"It's okay~ he save her life anyway"

Ayanami look at him and look back at Haruka until she's gone from sight. Then the rest of the Black Hawk starts to go to their office.

"Ne~ Haruka-chan! Why are you so cold towards me? Onii-chan is sad you know"

"I just don't want to talk to you right now and you're not my Onii-chan!"

"Now~Now don't be angry! Here's your room" Haruka then go inside a very large room. The bed color is soft blue, in front of it is a soft blue sofa, the walls are painted blue and there's also a bathroom inside of the room.

"Wah~ it's so big"

"Yup~ and, your room is connected to mine and Konatsu's room, we want your room to be connected to Aya-tan's room but he refused"

"I'll make sure I double lock my door" Haruka mumble.

"Huh? What do you say?"

"Nothing~"

Haruka go inside her room and take a rest. She change her uniform and realize something, when she wants to put on her right glove, her right hand is glowing red. She hear a voice coming from it and a red stone appear.

"It's nice to finally meet you…Eve-hime"

"Who…Who are you?"

"I'm one of the archangels, Mikhail"

"Mikhail?! Then you're that Mikhail no Hitomi (eye of Mikhail) that's everyone is looking for?"

"Yes…Teito Klein was originally my master, but since I'm separated with him, I hide in you to prevent end up getting in the wrong hand"

"But I am the wrong hand…instead of going back to the church, I just stay here as if nothing has happen" Haruka cry.

"It's not your fault…besides, you weren't able to get out from the ship, since it's in the air"

"Mikhail-san…"

"Well, I will go now, there's someone coming"

Surprisingly, the one who come in Haruka's room isn't Hyuuga or Konatsu, it's Ayanami.

"We're going to district 7's Barsburg Church, are you coming?"

"The church?"

"Yes, you can visit your onii-chan if you like, but make sure you come back"

"Really? Thank you so much!" Haruka then run to the Black Hawk's office while Ayanami smirk and follow her outside. She only see Konatsu, Hyuuga and Ayanami in the room.

"Oh Haruka-chan? You're joining?"

"Yup! Why are you guys wearing Bishops Robe anyway?"

"This is for disguise~ Here! You also wear this sister clothes" Hyuuga then throw a sister clothes to Haruka and she catch it.

"Jiiit~" Hyuuga and Konatsu stare at her.

"Do…Don't look at me! Get the hell out! I'm going to change my clothes" Haruka push Hyuuga and Konatsu outside while Ayanami follow them.

"I'm done~ you guys can come in now"

"Now that we're all ready! Let's go to the bus~"

"Bus? We aren't riding a ship?"

"Nope~ we're riding bus that the bishops always use"

The four of them get in to the bus and finally arrive at the church. Haruka realize that most of the sisters are looking at them, well precisely looking at Hyuuga, Ayanami and Konatsu. _"My appearance is not important here, am I?" _Haruka thought. They finally arrive at the church and they quickly split up. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE HERE! Well~ I guess I'm just looking for Onii-chan."

Haruka walk around the church and found one of the restricted room is open. She look inside and find Ayanami, Castor and Labrador fighting, Castor cover in blood.

"What do you do to my sister Verloren?"

"Well, that's a stupid answer, Profe, I did nothing to her… and she's always in the Black Hawks in the first place right?"

"Don't mess around with me!"

"Why are you acting so much as her onii-chan Profe? She's not even your real sister right? How about your family? What's more important your so called sister or your family?"

"I don't have to answer your question"

"If you don't answer my question, I will not hesitantly kill her"

Labrador stay silent and finally say, "my family is more important to me…Haruka is not really my family, so she's not that important, besides…you have more sadness than me, you will never achieve your love one" Haruka tears begin to flow, the feeling she felt about her onii-chan has turn into pitch black hatred. Ayanami is filled with anger and start attacking Labrador. Labrador form a giant plant with gigantic and sharp teeth, aiming it to Ayanami but Haruka shield Ayanami and end up getting hurt really bad.

"Ha…Haruka-chan, since when you're here?"

"Since you said I'm not important, so all this time all you say is a lie?"

"No… it's not, it just…" Before Labrador can finish his explanation, Haruka faint and Ayanami catch her.

"Damn you…Verloren, you trick me so Haruka will never try to escape do you?"

"You are correct, Profe"

Ayanami carry Haruka and get into the bus, with Konatsu and Hyuuga aboard.

"Ayanami-sama, is Haruka-chan will be alright?"

"She will be~ besides, it's just some scars, right? Aya-tan"

Ayanami just stay silent and hold Haruka tighter.

* * *

_In The Church_

"Castor, hang in there! I'll try my best to fix you" Castor is lying on a bed of flower, he is losing one eye and one arm because of the fight earlier.

"I'm alright Labrador, but what are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright! And you're not fine at all"

"Don't try to change the subject, why do you answer _his _question?"

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid Haruka will be taken away from me again. I don't want to lose my only family, besides…it's our duty to protect Eve-sama"

"Is that so…then, I will do my best to retrieve Haruka-chan back"

"Thank you Castor~" Labrador hug Castor who is holding so much pain.

"Ah…I'm sorry"

* * *

Haruka is quickly taken into the emergency room and has to be hospitalized for 3 days, since the wounds she got from Labrador are almost damaging her heart. Haruka didn't wake up for five hours, and all that time Ayanami keep on accompanies her.

"You awake already"

"A…Ayanami-san, onii-c…no, what happen to that bishop?"

"It seems like he got away"

"Is that so? Ayanami-san, I want to ask you something, is that true, that you are the reincarnation of Verloren?" Finally hearing the question he always waited for, Ayanami smirk.

"What if I say yes? Would you fall in love with me?" Ayanami ask, looking straight into Haruka's blue eyes.

"Depends…" Haruka blush.

"This answer your question" Ayanami then take out a white flower between his hands, that is the flower Haruka always see in her dreams.

"That flower…"

"It's called the flower of purgatory, it's the flower that can relieve people suffering associated to death"

"Those lines…you really are Verloren" Haruka let go a single tear and hug Ayanami. "I finally found you" Ayanami stay silent and let her hug him _"I wish I could say the same to you" _he though.

"You should rest now, I don't want you to be like Hyuuga who don't do his work" Ayanami look at Haruka and realize she's sleeping in his arms. Ayanami stare at her face and put her back to her bed.

"You love her do you? Aya-tan" Hyuuga say, popping out of nowhere.

"Don't talk such nonsense"

"If you don't want her, I take her away from you" hearing this, Ayanami pull out his sword and point it towards Hyuuga's neck.

"I'm just joking Aya-tan, don't take it too seriously~" Ayanami sheathed his sword again and walk away, followed by Hyuuga.

* * *

Haruka sleep undisturbed until she hears a similar voice entering her room.

"Where could Ouka-sama go?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Haruka wake up in alert.

"Haruka-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Hakuren-kun, I could ask you the same thing"

"Oh! I'm working as the princess's tutor now, how about you?"

"I'm back at the Black Hawk, where's Teito-kun by the way?"

"You're what?! You must be a double agent right?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Besides…I'm always in the Black Hawk at the first time, it has nothing to do with you…where's Teito-kun?"

"What's going on with you? Teito is with bishop Frau, going around the god houses to search the cursed ticket, right now, he's joining a hawkzile race to get into district 1 unnoticed, anyway how's Labrador-san?"

"Oh~ So Teito heading here, well I don't care what happen to that bishop, since I'm not important to him"

"Why do you suddenly said that?"

"It's none of your business, now get out from my room or I call Ayanami-san" Hakuren still doesn't understand, but since he doesn't want to get involve with Ayanami, he quickly get out from Haruka's room.

"Bishop huh? I wonder what he is doing now" Haruka get back under her blankets and close her eyes.

* * *

**Rose: **Chapter 6 done!

**Teito: **Took you long enough to do it~ I was so bored waiting all day for you to finish this

**Rose: **Sorry DX There's so many project at school and I'm watching Sket Dance right now~ Well for today interview…please welcome Labrador!

**Labrador: **Yoroshiku Minna-san!

**Rose: **The question is…is Ayanami related to you?

**Labrador: **It's a secret *smile*

**Rose: **Aw~ please tell us!

**Labrador: **Do you wanna die? *death glare*

**Rose & Teito: **Eep! They have the same eyes…

**Labrador: **The flower told me that confusion fill Haruka's mind.

**Rose: **Gah! Anyway~ please review :D


	10. Chapter 7: Enhanced Meeting

**Rose: **I…I'm so happy :'D

**Teito: **Huh? What's wrong? Your crush like you back?

**Rose: **What the hell?! No! I got my first review :D

**Teito: **You must be really happy

**Rose:** Yup! When I see it I jump up and down! Well~ Here's the review responses!

**Berry: I'm sure they will :D but I'm not sure with the other character~ I already plan something unexpected for the ending :D**

**Nonney: Thank you so much for your review :D I'll try my best to make a better plot**

**Awashima Seri: :D Hehe~ I feel that too that's why i made this fanfiction :D**

**Guest: LOL XD I get the idea when I was watching snow white and the huntsman :P**

**Rose: **Well! That's all~ I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei

* * *

**Enhanced Meeting **

_Eve walk into the forest, but somehow, it seems darker and deeper. She try to find Verloren everywhere, but she can't._

"_Verloren! Verloren! Where are you?" suddenly, Verloren appears out of nowhere, eyes fixed to Eve "what are you doing here?"_

"_I came here to visit you~ you seems so lonely"_

"_I don't need any accompanies, I can do my job alone"_

"_Don't be so cold! Every beings in this planet cannot live alone, cause that's how live works" Eve smile and Verloren was filled with evil aura that he always try to hide around Eve. "Beautiful soul…delicious soul" Verloren murmurs._

"_Huh? Do you say something earlier?"_

"_Nothing…just get out of here!" Verloren raise his voice_

"_Ver…Verloren what's wrong?" Eve begin to shiver, feeling scared._

"_Please…just get out" Verloren wrap his arm around Eve, hugging her tightly, "Verloren?"_

"_I don't want anything happen to you…please get out, I can't hold him any longer" Verloren release his hug, looking into Eve's eyes with concern look. "Hurry! What are you waiting for? Hurry! I don't want to hurt you" Verloren back away wrapping his hand around his body, as if trying to hold himself to get closer to Eve. Suddenly, Eve hug Verloren tightly, not wanting to let him go._

"_No matter what you do to me, I can't change my feeling towards you…I love you, Verloren" Eve look up and tears begin to fall out of her eyes. Verloren look away and push Eve. "Get out of here!" Verloren stop struggling and look at Eve with eyes showing evil intentions, smirk carved in his face, gripping his scythe tightly, it's like he's not Verloren at all._

"_Verloren?" Eve back away with scared eyes._

"_What's wrong Eve? Do you love me? Then why don't you come closer?"_

"_No! You're not him! Who are you?! What have you done to Verloren?"_

"_I AM Verloren! The Verloren you love so much" He start to get closer to Eve, but Eve slowly back away._

"_You're not him!" Eve realized that Verloren's scythe has merged with his arms and notice that the scythe is alive, now…it's controlling Verloren's body, this is what he's trying to say._

"_Why? Are you scared? You say you love me no matter what horrible things I will do to you right?"_

"_I say it to VERLOREN, not you"_

"_Well then, it seems you have been a naughty girl…I shall put you into an eternal sleep" He then run to Eve, piercing her chest with the edge of his scythe, "Sayonara, ohime-sama" he smirk… then everything went black. _

Haruka quickly open her eyes, doesn't want to continue her dream or to be precise, her memories. She pushes the blanket down to her hips and sit _"so that's what really happen" _Haruka quickly lay down and close her eyes when she feels that someone is coming to her room.

The door open slowly and a man enters the room, closing the door again and sit besides Haruka's bed. He gently touch Haruka's injured arm, and Haruka know who the person is from his cold touch. Ayanami whisper slowly to Haruka's ears, "I'm sorry for letting you get injured again" he run Haruka's hair between his fingers and get out from the room. Haruka quickly get up and blushing red, as red as a tomato.

"What's with that? It's not like him to be that soft" Haruka touch her injured arm and gets really surprise, _"the pain…it's gone! And the injuries has heal" _Haruka get off from the bed and change from her hospital gown to her military uniform. She run outside and realized that she's lost, "Damn it! I'm lost again!" Haruka keep on walking until she noticed she's arrive in the middle of Houburg fort, which is the Barsburg palace. Haruka's face turns pale, because she know that a soldier can't just come in to the palace. Haruka start to feel hopeless when she sees Hakuren, walking with a pink haired girl.

"Hakuren-kun! I'm so glad to see you" Haruka run to Hakuren.

"Haruka-chan! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Houburg fort right?"

"I'm lost!"

"I don't know there's a girl in the military, well…nice to meet you, I'm Ouka!" The girl say, shaking Haruka's hand with a sweet smile.

"Ouka…Ah! Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg-sama, it's an honor to meet you" Haruka bows.

"Eh…don't be so formal! Just call me Ouka" Ouka smile widely.

"Sure! Ouka-sama" Haruka smile back.

"Well, I guess that's okay too"

"Um…you girls aren't forgetting about me right? Haruka, you better go back or Ayanami will murder you!"

"Ayanami? You're in the black hawk?" Ouka ask, looking suspiciously towards Haruka.

"Yes…but don't worry! I'm not a warsfeil" Haruka say quickly, remembering what Castor told her.

"Ouka-sama, we should leave now" Hakuren's face turn cold.

"Eh? Why? I still want to talk to her"

"You're still mad aren't you? Hakuren-kun, I'm sorry I yell at you before…I was having such a bad day"

"If you're sorry, tell me what happen"

"It's hard to explain…Labrador said I'm not important to him…and the Black Hawk has been so nice to me… I feel like I belong there" Haruka's face softens.

"Haruka-chan…"

"Well! I'm going now~ Bye!" Haruka run, doesn't which direction she's heading to.

* * *

"Hakuren, does she know Teito?" Ouka ask

"Yes…she's a close friend of him"

"Oh is that so? But I find them quite alike"

"Now that you mention it, I realized that too, it looks like as if they were…siblings"

"Well! I should ask her in another time! Let's head back" Ouka and Hakuren goes back in to the castle while Haruka still doesn't know where she's going.

* * *

"Dang it! I'm lost! I should've ask Hakuren-kun or Ouka-sama for direction, now I don't have someone to ask" Haruka slow down when she sees a man with bandages covering his eyes, leaning in the wall as if hearing something.

"Um….sir, I would like to ask you something" Haruka approach the man.

"Hmm? What do you want to ask?"

"I'm lost and I want to go to the Black Hawk office" the man 'observe' Haruka and realized something.

"Why are you trying to go there?"

"My unit is Black Hawk and I was in the hospital…I have a weakness to often get lost"

"Your superior is Ayanami?"

"Yes sir"

"Well, if you go straight, turn right and just go straight you will find a door with gold carving, that's the largest door in the hall…that is the Black Hawk office"

"Thank you so much!" Haruka runs and the man look at her until she's gone from sight _"could she be her?" _the man thought and walks away.

* * *

"Minna! I'm back!" Haruka barge in, but she only found Katsuragi eating mochi while doing some paper works.

"Oh Haruka-chan? You're searching for Ayanami-sama and the others?" hearing this, Haruka can't help but blush.

"Yes… Do you know where they might go?"

"Oh… um… they were going outside for a while, why don't you go with them? Right now they're at the old and abandon factory"

"Thank you! I'll be going now" Haruka walk away from the room when she realized the door in front of their office is open. Fills with curiosity, she goes inside and find Haruse sitting in a chair, unconscious. She sees something floating besides him and try to hold it. But, when she touch it, glowing strings start to go out and Haruka connect it to Haruse's chest. She do it over and over again until the strings are all gone. Haruse's eyes quickly open.

"Haruka-san?"

"Ah! You're awake! What happen?"

"I don't really know…it seems like…" Haruse quickly cover his mouth, knowing that Haruka shouldn't know what happen.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…well, what are you doing here?"

"hehe, I'm just suspicious… well~ I'll be going now!" Haruka runs away to the gate and get on to a hawkzile, riding it to the old factory.

Haruka arrive at the old factory and sees gigantic plants and smoke screen covering it. Haruka quickly slice the plants with the swords she summoned. When she finally enter the factory, she sees Frau fighting with Hyuuga, and Castor…approaching the unarmed Konatsu with sword in his hand.

"Konatsu-kun!" Haruka go there immediately, but she's too late, Castor's sword has pierce through Konatsu's chest…Haruka can't move, she can't talk, she can only watch. Suddenly, light burst through Haruka's body, her eyes change…becoming glowing red. Seeing this, Castor, Frau and Hyuuga stop their fighting and look at Haruka.

"Th…This is" Castor say…shocked.

"Ya, the brat's precious stone"

"You must not look away from your enemy!" Hyuuga say, approaching Frau in high speed.

Haruka catch Konatsu in her arms, placing her hand in Konatsu's chest, healing the outside wound and stop the bleeding, giving him a first aid. Seeing this opportunity, Castor prepare to attack Haruka when suddenly Labrador stop him.

"Labrador…you…"

"Stop Castor! She's my sister…my precious little sister, I don't want her to get hurt" Haruka look at Labrador…eyes slowly change back to blue.

"Ilyusha nii-chan…"

"Move out from the way Labrador…we can't let a traitor live" Castor's eyes were icy cold, not like his usual self. Castor move pass Labrador, trying to pierce Haruka with his sword when Katsuragi suddenly show up, shielding both Konatsu and Haruka while his hand get pierce with Castor's sword instead. Hyuuga quickly go to Katsuragi, Frau sees the opportunity and join Teito in the underground factory.

"My my…I thought you were a bishop, there's no way a bishop will say such things"

"Who are you? I can't sense your presence at all"

Katsuragi just smile, grabbing Konatsu and Haruka. They flew away from there, followed by Hyuuga.

* * *

"Is it okay letting her go just like that?" Castor ask, fixing his glasses and sheathed back his sword.

"It's her own choice…I don't mind and I won't interfere"

* * *

When they arrive at the Houburg fort, Konatsu quickly put in the hospital.

"Konatsu-kun…I'm sorry I was too late" Haruka cry, following the doctors that push Konatsu's bed.

"Miss…I'm sorry but can you please wait here, visitors aren't allowed get in to the operation room"

Haruka wipe her tears and sit in one of the chair. She start to cry again when someone pat her head.

"Don't cry…it's not your fault"

"A…Ayanami-san, will Konatsu-kun be alright?"

"He's a member of the Black Hawk…he'll be fine, you need to put faith in him"

"Right! Thank you for reminding me" Haruka stop crying and smile sweetly towards Ayanami. Ayanami just look at her and leave. Haruka watch him leave and wait for Konatsu's operation.

The red light at the top of the operation room finally turn off and Konatsu is led outside the operation room. Haruka follow the doctors to Konatsu's hospital room.

"Doctor, when will he awake?"

"Around 2 or 3 hour, make sure he doesn't move afterward, his inner organs are so damage"

"Okay"

Haruka wait for Konatsu to be conscious, but she's so tired she fall asleep in the edge of Konatsu's bed. After 3 hour, Konatsu slowly wake up and realize that Haruka is beside him.

"Haruka-chan…you waited for me don't you?"

"Konatsu-kun! You're awake, I'm so glad…are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks to you who has been waiting for me" Konatsu smile.

"I'm just worried! I'm sorry I arrive late, it should be me who has been injured…not you"

"It's not your fault, it's because I'm too weak"

"Well, I'll be going now! I will call Hyuuga-san to accompany you"

Haruka stand up but Konatsu grab her arms, not wanting to let her go even for a second.

"I don't want major Hyuuga to company me…I wan't you"

"What are you saying Konatsu-kun? Hyuuga-san is really worried about you too"

"Then before you leave…I want to say something" Konatsu stand up and lean forward to Haruka, pinning her to the wall.

"Hey! Wh…what are you doing?" Haruka blushes, seeing Konatsu topless, his chest only cover in bandages.

"I like you Haruka-chan"

"Li…Like? You mean as friends right?"

"No…I love you Haruka, not as a friend…but as a lover" Haruka look into Konatsu's goldish eyes that shines in the moonlight, seeing his seriousness that she never saw before.

"I… I have to go" Haruka blush, releases Konatsu's grip.

"Haruka-chan…wait! Ugh" Konatsu try to catch up with Haruka but then he felt a huge pain in his chest and lose his grip to the wall, but Haruka able to catch him in time.

"Konatsu-kun! Don't push yourself, the doctors said you have to rest!" Haruka put Konatsu back into his bed, wanting to leave but Konatsu keep on holding Haruka's hand.

"I wait for your response…in 48 hours" Konatsu releases his grip and fall asleep.

* * *

**Rose: **Took me long enough to finish it!

**Teito: **It's because you're busy writing script for you school play right?

**Rose: **Yes! Well, at least it's done…well, please welcome today's guest for the interview, Konatsu! The question is…what do you think will Hyuuga do if you die?

**Konatsu: **That's an evil question! Well, because mayor Hyuuga cares about me, I guess he will take revenge for me! Hmph!

**Teito: **That means you're a weakling

**Konatsu: **No, it's a bond between a begleiter and his superior *sparkles*

**Rose: **-_- well, next chapter will be a bonus chapter!

**Labrador: **The flower told me in the next chapter there's surfing! Coconuts! Sunset! and love is in the air~

**Rose: **Since when you're here?! Well~ please review :D


	11. Chapter 8: 48 hour of fate

**Rose: **Konnichiwa minna-san :D I'm so sorry for the late update X(

**Teito: **It's because you're so busy and all right?

**Rose: **Yes! Well here's the review responses! :D

**ANormalReader: **Thank you so much X)

**ThorongilAnime: **Ohohoho~ You read my mind :D

**Berry: **Lol XD I read many shoujo manga before I wrote this fanfiction so I can know how to make a good love impression.

**Rika: **Thank you :D Here's the next chapter~

**mayonakadreamer: **Thank you so much XD

**Rose: **Well that's all~ I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara sensei :D

* * *

**The 48 Hours of Fate**

Haruka release Konatsu's grip and go out from the room. _"What should I do? Konatsu-kun need to hear my answer in 2 days" _Haruka thought, she keep on walking until she sees Hyuuga, Kuroyuri and Haruse entering a room. She joins them and can't believe her eyes. Haruka sees Teito sitting in the hospital bed surrounded by the black hawk, they seem to be talking cheerfully to the confuse Teito.

"Teito-kun…" Haruka enters.

"Haruka! I finally meet someone I know! What happen? Where's Mikage?" Teito ask, Haruka look at Hyuuga and he put his finger in front of his lips, telling her that she can't tell him anything.

"You bump your head in a mission right? We're in the same unit, the black hawk! And Mikage-kun is currently away on a mission" Haruka smile, ignoring the thought that disturbs her.

"Teito! You're Ayanami-sama begleiter right?" Kuroyuri jump beside Haruka.

"Ayanami…who is Ayanami?" Teito ask. Haruka and Hyuuga escort Teito into Ayanami's office and they both return to their office.

"Hyuuga-san, why is Teito-kun here?"

"He seems to miss school" Hyuuga smile.

"Liar! Tell me!"

"If I tell you, you will do something that can anger Aya-tan right?"

"Gh…" Haruka grit her teeth and Hyuuga walk pass her.

"By the way Haruka-chan…how's Konatsu?"

"He's sleeping right now"

"Is that so? What does he say until you're blushing like that?" Hyuuga smirk and walk away.

Haruka just stand still, realizing she's still blushing. Suddenly, a soldier approach her and give her a salute. "Haruka-sama! You have been called by the royal family, they demand your attendance in 30 minute" the soldier gives her a salute again and walks away. "The royal family? What does Ouka-sama want to do with me?" Haruka wonders and directly go to the palace. When she arrive, Hakuren directly greet her and explain to her why is she called.

"So, Ouka's sama birthday is coming and we will held a masquerade ball. You will be assign as her guard"

"Okay~ is that it? Can I come back now?"

"There's one more thing…can you dance?"

"Of…Of course I can!"

"Is that so? Then let me see your dance move, he will be your partner" Hyuuga appear, wearing a black tuxedo.

"Oh no…" Haruka say.

"Haruka-chan! Will you dance with me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Hm? It's because I heard that you will have a dance practice and I volunteers to be your partner"

Haruka take his hand and they both dance along with the music. When the music end, Hakuren clap his hand and Haruka quickly get away from Hyuuga.

"But Hakuren-kun, I don't need to dance with Ouka-sama right?"

"Of course not! We will assign one more guard, you may go back now"

"Well you go first Haruka-chan! I need to change my clothes since I know Aya-tan won't be happy about this"

Haruka walk away and return to the office. When she comes in, she only sees Ayanami.

"Huh? Where's Teito-kun?"

"He's currently going on a brain scan now"

"Brain scan?"

"They want to help him remember his memory" Ayanami look up at Haruka. Haruka know what he means, if the scientist can freely search through his brain, Teito's real identity will be revealed. Haruka is about to run outside when Ayanami stop her, grabbing her arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going outside!"

"Finish your work"

"But…"

"Do it or else" Ayanami give her a death glare and squeeze her arms harder.

"Yes…" Haruka go back to her desk and do her work.

Haruka feels so awkward being in 1 room only with Ayanami. She occasionally looks outside the window or hearing for footsteps. Haruka finally finish all her paperwork and approach the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Um…I finish my paper works, so can I go now?"

"No…sign these documents with the chief of staff stamp" Ayanami gives her 3 stacks of thick documents and Haruka quickly sit back. Haruka know Ayanami wouldn't let her go outside until Teito is finish with his brain scan.

She finishes all her stamping and Hyuuga enter the room, he brings a bag of candy with him and smiling cheerfully.

"What have you 2 been doing when I'm not here?" Hyuuga ask.

"Nothing…" Haruka won't look up because she know she's blushing.

"Aww, come on~ tell me"

"Hyuuga, if you ask again…" Ayanami give him a silencing death glare.

"Okay! I'm sorry Aya-tan, by the way, Haruka-chan, do you want some candy apple?"

"No, it's okay you don't have to…" Before Haruka can finish her sentence, Hyuuga directly pop a candy to her mouth and smile cheerfully.

"See? It's sweet right?"

"Um…yes…. Oh right! Ayanami-san, Hyuuga-san is here, can I go now?"

"Suit yourself" Ayanami say, Haruka run outside and close the door behind her, listening to Hyuuga's and Ayanami's conversation.

"So…Aya-tan, what will we do if Teito-kun and Haruka-chan meet up?"

"There's nothing she can do…I already lock Teito Klein's memory"

"But you know she's the chief of heaven's daughter right? She can do anything, besides, what do we do if Haruka escape the military again with Teito?"

"If that happen, we just need to drag them back. They have nowhere to go to since all the 3 ghost is here, in the first district" Ayanami smirk.

"_Ilyusha nii-chan, Castor-san and Frau-san is here on the 1__st__ district?" _Haruka thought and she run away, trying to search for Teito and tell him this.

Haruka keep on running until she meets Hakuren.

"Haruka-chan, Ouka-sama demands your presence"

"Right now?"

"Yes"

Haruka follows Hakuren, because she can't refuse the princess's order and go outside the Barsburg fort. She ends up in a garden full of many kinds of flower. Ouka is currently planting 1 new flower.

"Ouka-sama, why are you calling me here?"

"I just want a girl company!" Ouka give a 'leave' sign to Hakuren and he leave.

"Do you need an advice or something from me?"

"Yes! The masquerade is 2 days away and they already decide my other guard… It's Teito!"

"_2 days…" _Haruka thought.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Anyway, what advice do you need?"

"I'm nervous…The masquerade decides my future husband and after the day of the masquerade, I directly become the empress of this empire, what should I do? I don't want to marry yet and I'm not ready to be the new empress"

"Ouka-sama…you're a tough girl aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You have your own decision, you don't want to do what other people told you, you will be a good empress! Just remember, don't lose your true self…achieve your dream and, remember… always be by the side of your most important person"

"Most important person… Say, Haruka-san, tomorrow can you spend 1 day with me? We need to discuss about what to wear in the masquerade"

"Eh? Tomorrow?"

"Yes! Just say to Ayanami-san that it's my order"

"Sure! Then, I'll be leaving now"

Haruka gives a salute to Ouka and go back to her search for Teito. She has no luck finding him and go back to her office. When she goes back, she sees Konatsu…as healthy as ever.

"Konatsu-kun, you're healed!" Haruka run to him and hug him.

"I'm jealous of you Konatsu~" Hyuuga appears, showing Haruka his puppy dog face.

"Ouch!" Konatsu jolt and Haruka release her hug.

"So…Sorry"

"No, it's okay" Konatsu smile.

"By the way, Ayanami-san~ I have a request for you"

"What is it?" Ayanami ask.

"Tomorrow, can I have a day off? Ouka-sama wants me to accompany her 1 whole day, she says it's an order"

"…If she says so, you may" Ayanami look Haruka and go back to his documents directly. Suddenly an alarm when on.

"What happen?!" Haruka ask.

"There's an intruder" Ayanami say calmly, without looking up from his documents.

"I'll take care of them~" Hyuuga say and took off.

"Will he be alright?"

"Haruka-chan, don't underestimate major Hyuuga" Konatsu smile.

Haruka believe in Konatsu's word and she calm down. But when Hyuuga doesn't come back for more than 10 minutes, Haruka quickly go outside, trying to search for Hyuuga. She finally finds him, surrounded by a swarm of enemies. Hyuuga seem to not having any trouble fighting them, but he is outnumbered.

"Well, this is a pain in the ass…You insect doesn't seem to end aren't you?" Hyuuga ask. He holds his sword with both hand, facing it in front of his face. Hyuuga mumbles something and a rain of black stuff come out, killing all the intruders. Suddenly, a memory hit through Haruka like bullet.

_Haruka keep on running when Teito and Fea Kreuz are gone. She pass all the dead bodies lying in the street, entering a forest. Haruka suddenly stop when she hears a large noise. Haruka take a peek to where she hears the noise. She can't believe her eyes. Standing there are a black hair man and one of Teito's and Haruka's guard, Karen. Karen is really beaten up when the man put his sword in front of his face, the man mumbles something and a rain of black stuff comes out, killing Karen._

_Haruka feels like she want to scream, running to Karen and make sure if he really is dead. But she knows she can't because the man is too strong and she was just a little girl. _

"_2 gone, 3 to go~" The man says cheerfully. Haruka know what he meant, he already kill someone other than Karen. Haruka have a bad feeling that the person is Teito. Haruka quickly leave and try to search for Teito. _

Haruka thought become blur, the feeling that she felt when Konatsu was pierce comes back, but this one is too powerful she can't handle. Suddenly, Haruka eyes become bright red and she approach Hyuuga with incredible speed. Hyuuga doesn't understand what happen.

"Haruka-chan, what's wrong?"

"Eliminate the person who destroys Tiashe's life" Haruka mumbles. Hyuuga realizes that Haruka's eyes has turn bright red. He know what this means.

Haruka keep on attacking Hyuuga with the swords she summons while Hyuuga only defends from her attack, not willing to hurt her.

"Haruka-chan…stop! Or you going to hurt yourself"

"Eliminate the person who destroys Tiashe's life"

"_She keeps on mumbling about that, what's wrong?" _Hyuuga thought. Haruka is about to give her final move when Hyuuga stop her.

"Stop! Haruka-chan, you need to move on! Don't stuck in the past forever!" Hyuuga comes close to Haruka and hug her. "I know you hate me for killing your precious person, but let me tell you that I…" Hyuuga whisper something to Haruka, hearing his words Haruka eyes change back into blue.

"Huh? Hyuuga-san?! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Haruka's tears slowly fall down to her cheeks.

Hyuuga pat Haruka's head and calm her down, "I'm okay Haruka-chan, don't worry!" Hyuuga smile.

"By the way Hyuuga-san, do you say something earlier?" Haruka wipe her tears and she look into Hyuuga's red eyes.

"Nothing~ Just forget it Haruka-chan, well then, should we head back?"

Hyuuga and Haruka go back to their office, but they doesn't know that Konatsu was hearing their conversation the whole time.

"So…what major feels about Haruka-chan is true huh?" Konatsu turns back and walk away.

Haruka and Hyuuga finally arrive at their office and Ayanami quickly ask for Hyuuga's report.

"As usual Aya-tan, those intruders want to kill you, but I finish them off all by myself, right Haruka-chan?"

"Huh? Oh right…yes"

Ayanami look at both of them, he feels something like he never felt before, but he quickly clear away that thought.

"Haruka…"

"Huh? What is it Ayanami-san?"

"Tomorrow you'll be with the princess for 1 whole day right?"

"Yes…"

"While you accompanying the princess, the rest of us will go to Wakaba's Oak funeral"

"Huh? Funeral?! The general died?"

"Yes…when you 2 gone earlier, we receive the information about his death"

"Oh is that so? Poor Shuri" Haruka can only say that word because she's not really close to Wakaba Oak nor Shuri.

* * *

The next day, Haruka quickly go to the imperial palace and visit Ouka. After asking so many staff, finally Haruka manage to go to the place where Ouka usually study.

"Wah! It's so big~ Ouka-sama, I'm here"

"Oh? Haruka!" Ouka appear from behind the large book shelf. "Since you're here, let's pick our dress for the masquerade now!"

"Huh? Now?"

"Yes, of course! After that, we will have a sleepover until the masquerade tomorrow! Is it okay for you?"

"_Sleepover? I haven't told Ayanami-san about that" _

"Um…Haruka? I'm sure he let you!"

"Okay!"

Both of them quickly head off to the city. They arrive at a large boutique full of dresses.

"Oh right! Ouka-sama, it seems like…I don't have any money" Haruka say, looking through her uniform pockets without any luck.

"It's ok, just choose the dress, I pay it for you!"

"Is it okay?"

"Of course" Ouka smile.

They go in to the boutique and a middle age woman greet them.

"Ouka-sama, it's nice for you to visit here again" the woman smile.

"It's been a long time since I go here right? Akihina-san"

"Yes, the last time you're here was when you're 10, is that girl a friend of yours?"

"Ah! Yes, she is Haruka, we're here to find some dress for the masquerade ball tomorrow, will you come?" Ouka give Akihina the invitation and she gladly receives it.

"Feel free to explore this store all you want"

Haruka and Ouka quickly daze off and trying stacks of clothes.

"Does this look good on me?" Ouka ask. She wears a layered long pink dress with white border and a green stone attach to the chest.

"Wah, it's so good~ My turn!" Haruka look through the pile of dress and choose a strapless blue mermaid dress with small white ribbon attached to the hip.

"That looks good on you! Match your eyes"

"Thank you" Haruka look at herself in the mirror and blush.

"Then let's pay for it!"

"Um…Ouka-sama, where should we go after this?"

"Hm…let's see, how about we go grab some lunch?"

"That would be nice!"

The 2 of them get out from the boutique and go to a café near it. Haruka and Ouka attract many people attention, Ouka being the empire's princess and Haruka a military officer.

"May I take your order?" the butler approach the 2 girls, holding the menu book.

"I order tenderloin steak! What do you want Haruka?"

"Um…I order sirloin steak"

"Is there anything more?"

"2 ice tea please, well that's all!"

"Then please wait a few minute" the butler go and tell the chef their orders.

"Ouka-sama, it seems like many people is looking to our direction"

"It's normal! Just relax Haruka!" Ouka smile.

"Well, if you say so"

"Say, Haruka…what do you think of Ayanami-san?"

"Eh?! Why so sudden? Well, I only think he's a cold person"

"Other than that, do you know any relative of his?"

"Eh? Relative? _Right, I never knew anything about Ayanami-san" _

"Yes, like sister or brother"

"I don't know, do you? It seems like you know about his past, Ouka-sama"

"Indeed…but please what I'm about to tell you is top secret, promise not to tell anyone about this okay?" suddenly, Ouka's face become serious.

"Yes, I promise"

"Ayanami was a part of the Raggs kingdom, he is the son of king Krom's cousin, well actually he's adopted. He was found by his parents in the wood. His mother is a part of the Barsburg royal family. When his father died, Ayanami move to his mother's home in the first district. One day, a conflict in the Barsburg empire occurs, determine who is the next successor. Ayanami's family was broken apart and his mom was killed in an assassination attempt to kill the head of the family. Ayanami can't cover his sadness towards his mom's death and run away from home. He ends up being taken by a warsfeil family. Surprisingly, Ayanami really masters warsfeil technique and being respected by all family members…until the rule to eliminate all warsfeil user applied. All the warsfeil family was killed except Ayanami, seeing his incredible combat skill, the military take a decision to keep all the skilled warsfeil in the military and turn them into the military's ace. Ayanami is put in the military academy where he meet Hyuuga, who is a fellow warsfeil. Both of them have been treated badly in the academy, until one day…some kid talk badly about Ayanami, Hyuuga can't cover up his anger and injured that kid badly. Since then, both of them were never been bully and Ayanami end up as the military top seat when he graduates"

"Wow, I don't know that...Then, who are his biological parents?

"That I don't know, it seems it was kept as secret and no one know about this except my mother, who was the previous empress"

They talk a lot until their orders arrives, they eat quickly and go around the town, Haruka realize there have been a group of man following them.

"Ouka-sama, I think we should leave now"

"Why? It just have gotten fun"

"Come on"

Haruka drag Ouka and walk quickly, she realize the group has surrounded them.

"Yo! We're lucky~" one of the man says.

"What are you 2 ladies going alone?"

"The one with pink hair is the princess, if we taken her as a hostage we'll gain a lot of money" the scariest of them appear from behind, carrying a big gun in his back.

"Move aside! I don't want to hurt anybody" Haruka warns them.

"That uniform…oh, so you're in the military, then it will make this more fun, boys…don't hesitate" the boss say and all of the man attack them.

"I warn you…" Haruka quickly hides Ouka in her back and use her zaiphon as defend. She summon many swords and easily defeat all of them.

"Gh…you are good kid" the boss, the last one say. He pulls out his gun and targets Haruka. Haruka quickly summon 1 katana and split his gun into 2 pieces.

"I warn you…"

"Gyaaa! I'm sorry!" the boss bows in front of Haruka, but she knock him off with her zaiphon.

"Wow~ You're so great!"

"Thank you, I'll call the police and have this guy arrested, let's go back to the palace, by the way…is the dresses okay?"

"Don't worry! They're fine" Ouka smile, showing the undamaged purple shopping back. "Hm…when we get back, I'll order spa treatment for both of us"

"Huh?! Spa, is it okay?"

"Yup, besides, tomorrow is the grand masquerade ball anyway" Ouka talk in a royal accent that makes both of them laugh.

Ouka and Haruka finally arrives in the palace and Ouka directly order a spa treatment. When they're done, Haruka follows Ouka to her room.

"Hm…you don't feels hot wearing that uniform all day?"

"Well, kinda, since the sun is too bright and there's no rain all day"

"Then, why don't you try wearing some more casual clothes?"

"Eh?! But I only have 1 and it's in my room, the rest are my pajamas"

"Huh?! You're a girl and you only have 1 piece of clothes?! Well then! It's decided! We're going on a fashion show"

"HUH?!"

"Not a real fashion show, just the 2 of us…you can try my clothes and have the one you most like"

"Really? Thank you so much! Then who's going first?"

"You go first, I insist"

"Somehow you look scary, fine then"

Both of them keep on trying different clothes when Haruka have her eyes on a strapless and layered blue mini dress that goes on her tight with golden belt. When Haruka try it on, Ouka quickly gives a huge applause.

"Wow! That looks good on you!"

"Then…can I have this one?" Haruka blush.

"Sure!"

Both of them keep on playing and chatting until midnight. They quickly falls asleep, they can't wait for tomorrow's masquerade. Before she is asleep, Haruka thought of something _"tomorrow, I need to answer Konatsu-kun's confession" _and she enters dreamland.

* * *

**Rose: **Woot chapter 8 done :D

**Teito: **Why are you so happy about it?

**Rose: **Because next chapter will be more interesting :D

**Teito: **Who is today's guest?

**Rose: **Please welcome…. Kuroyuri-chan!

**Kuroyuri: **Call me Kuroyuri-sama you obedient fool.

**Rose: **Why are you so cold? Well, please answer this question… *gulps* are you a boy or a girl?

**Kuroyuri: **Because my seiyuu is a girl, I think I'm a girl *smiles*

**Rose: **Think?! Why do you 'think' your gender?!

**Kuroyuri: **You want to die?

**Rose: **Eep! Gomenasai!

**Labrador: **The flowers told me that in the next chapter, Haruka will be caught in a tornado of love!

**Rose: **Shut up! Well, please review and remember to enter the drawing contest :D


	12. Chapter 9: The Grand Masquerade Ball

**Rose: **I make a fatal, horrible mistake

**Teito: **What is it?

**Rose: **If Ayanami is the son of king Krom's cousin, that mean…Ayanami is Haruka's cousin! FATAL MISTAKE!

**Teito: **So what will you do?

**Rose: IMPORTANT! **Ayanami is adopted.

**Teito: **Huh?! That's your answer?!

**Rose: **Sorry, I already change the previous chapter, so I'm really sorry for those who has read this far :( I'm terribly sorry…

**Teito: **Well, here's the review responses:

**mayonakadreamer: **Yes, since in chapter something Ayanami say: "Oh snow… you are not certain to be in this world. You make me recall my birthplace" since from what I see, there is no snow in heaven, but the Raggs kingdom have snow every year.

**ThorongilAnime: **Yup, I hope that too :D

**Rose: **I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei…

* * *

**The Grand Masquerade Ball**

"_Haruka-nechan! Look!" A small boy with brown hair and green eyes say, pointing to the falling snows._

"_It's called snow Tiashe-kun, look, if you do this and this, it will turn into a snowman!" Haruka shape 2 snow balls and stick them altogether. Haruka took rocks and use them as the eyes and mouth. _

"_But where's the nose?" _

"_Hm…good point, then let's take a carrot from the kitchen!" _

_Haruka and Tiashe went to the kitchen taking a carrot when 3 man appears._

"_Haruka-sama, Tiashe-sama what are you doing here?"_

"_Kakkun! We're just taking a callot for our snowman!" Teito smiles._

"_Well, there's a prediction that there will be a blizzard coming, so it's better to stay in the palace" _

"_But Mark-san, let us finish our snowman!" _

"_Nope, blizzard can make you (blah blah blah)"_

"_Tiashe-kun, let's get out from here" Haruka whisper to Tiashe and both of them run off outside. _

_Haruka stick the carrot to the snowman and use 2 stick for its hand._

"_Haruka-nechan, don't you think he will get cold?"_

"_Then, we should add this!" Haruka took off her gloves and muffler and put it to the snowman. Both of them make any kind of shapes from the snow, they have too much fun they don't realize the blizzard is coming._

"_Tiashe-kun, let's head inside…I'm starting to feel cold"_

"_But I was just about to finish this snowman!" _

"_Let's finish that later…"_

_Before Haruka can finish her sentence, the blizzard come. _

"_Haruka-nechan, I'm scared"_

"_Don't let go of my hand! Let's go back inside"_

_But Haruka can't see anything, it was all white. She went to random directions, doesn't know where is she going. Haruka can't hold it any longer, her hands has turn blue and her throat feels like freezing._

"_Haruka-nechan, your hands are cooold"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Use my gloves then!" Tiashe hand her his glove._

"_Don't, you will feel cold too" _

_Haruka realize that they go further to the woods. _

"_Haruka-nechan, I'm scared…where are we? Haruka-nechan?" Tiashe look up and he sees Haruka's eyes closed. _

"_Haruka-nechan! Wake up! Wake up! Somebody, help!" Tears begin to flow to Tiashe's cheek, he took off his muffler and wrap it around Haruka's and his neck, Tiashe lean her to a tree. _

"_I can't fall asleep! If I do, Haruka-nechan will feel cold!" _

_Tiashe keep on waiting until 4 figures appear in front of them._

"_Makkun! Kakkun! Akkun! Father! Help Haruka-nechan is…" _

_Karen touch Haruka's arm, feeling her pulse, and his face turn white. He whisper something to Fea Kreuz and his face become really concern. _

"_Father? Kakkun? What's wrong with Haruka-nechan?!"_

"_Tiashe-sama, let's go back to the palace" Agas then carry Haruka in his back and the 6 of them go back. When they arrive, Tiashe quickly drink a hot chocolate while Haruka was put in a bed, her face has become really white. _

"_Haruka-nechan! Wake up!" _

"_Tiashe-sama, there's no way to bring her back" Mark pat Tiashe in his back. But Teito wouldn't let go his grip to Haruka's blanket. _

"_Wake up! I want to make more snowman with you! I want to take the white flower together with you! Don't leave me" Tiashe cry and a drop of tear go to Haruka's cheek. Haruka slowly opens her eyes and her face turn into her normal color again._

"_Tiashe…?"_

"_Haruka-nechan!" Tiashe hug Haruka and they both break into tears. _

"_How can it be? Haruka-sama suppose to be…" Agas was about to finish his sentence when Karen stop him. _

"_It's a miracle that Haruka-sama is still alive, this is the power called 'bond'" _

"Haruka! Wake up! It's today!" Ouka jump up and down and Haruka open her eyes.

"What happen today?"

"You don't forget it do you? It's the grand masquerade ball we've been waiting for since yesterday!"

"Ouka-sama, this is still 5 o'clock, the masquerade is at afternoon"

"But…I can't help it, I'm soo exited!"

"Then, what are we going to do today?"

"First of all, let's have breakfast! Then we're going go around the city once more"

"Again?!"

"Please…" Ouka gives Haruka her puppy dog eyes and Haruka can't help it but agree. After they have breakfast, they quickly change their clothes and go around the city. On Ouka's demand, Haruka use the blue dress Ouka gives her rather then he usual uniform.

"So, Ouka-sama, where should we go?"

"I'm thinking we should go to the amusement park!"

"Is it okay?"

"It's totally okay"

Both of them then enter the amusement park and go to all kind of rides. After they're done, they have lunch and eat cotton candy. Haruka realize it's almost time for the masquerade ball.

"Ouka-sama, let's head back! The masquerade will start soon!"

"Hah?! We're already that long in the amusement park?"

"Come on!" Haruka drags Ouka and both of them run as fast as possible to the castle. When they arrive, they quickly take a bath and use the clothes they bought the other day.

"What should I do with my hair?" Haruka ask, she knows that Ouka will probably use her normal hairstyle.

"I know!" Ouka begin to pin Haruka's hair to the side, "how's that?"

"I look just like her"

"Her?"

"Oh nothing, just forget it" Haruka smile.

"Haruka! I'm nervous, it's finally time for the masquerade!"

"Don't worry, besides no one know it's you, you wear a mask!"

"Haruka, I think you shouldn't wears a mask"

"Huh? Why?" Haruka is wearing a white mask with blue carving.

"You want to be seen by him right?" Ouka smirk.

"Him?! Who?!" Haruka already know who is Ouka talking about, so she just blush, pretending she doesn't know at all.

"Don't play dumb with me, well, good luck!" Ouka wink and leave Haruka alone.

"Ouka-sama! Wait for me"

Haruka try to find Ouka everywhere, finally she gives up, Haruka realize she's lost. "What should I do? I accidently get in to the Houburg fort! Gahh! Why do the palace and the fort need to be connected?!" suddenly, Haruka hears footstep approaching, she know it will be her only chance and approach the man.

"Um excuse me…Ah! Hyuuga-san! Ayanami-san! Konatsu-kun!" Haruka quickly jolt back, she realize that the 3 of them are going to the masquerade ball too.

"Huh?! Isn't that Haruka-chan? You look lovely" Hyuuga say, he look at Ayanami, who's pretty shock seeing Haruka new style.

"Haruka-chan, you're going to do masquerade too?" Konatsu ask.

"Ah, yes…"

"Aside from that, aren't you supposed to be with Ouka-hime?" Ayanami ask with unchanged expression.

"Ouka suddenly left and I end up here, you see…I lost my way, haha"

"Well then, why don't you come with us?" Hyuuga offers.

"Really? Thank you"

Hyuuga whisper something to Konatsu, Konatsu doesn't agree at first, but after Hyuuga persuade him, he finally agrees.

"Aya-tan, we're going to the bathroom for a while"

"Huh?! The bathroom?! Right now?"

"Yes, I can't hold it any longer~"

"Go ahead" Ayanami say, ignoring the 2 of them. When Hyuuga and Konatsu leaves, Ayanami quickly walk away while Haruka follows. _"This is awkward, but I think I should take this opportunity to know more about him" _Haruka thought.

"Um…Ayanami-san, yesterday when I was eating lunch with Ouka-sama, she tell me something" Ayanami suddenly stop, looking into Haruka's eyes.

"What does she say?"

"She tell me about your…um…past"

Ayanami still remain calm, "what is your point here?"

"Ouka-sama told me that you were adopted by king Krom's cousin, if you trust me, let me ask…who is your biological parents?"

For a second, Ayanami's face look…sad "this has nothing to do with you"

"As I thought…"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't believe in me do you?!"

Haruka run away from Ayanami while crying, Ayanami wanted to chase her but he stops himself. When Haruka left, Hyuuga appear from behind the walls.

"Aya-tan, why don't you chase her?"

"…Where is Konatsu?"

"He goes to the ball first, anyway…don't change the topic, come on, don't be so cold, you cares about her don't you?"

"Don't talk any nonsense"

"Jeez, you're like a child that doesn't know his feelings yet" Ayanami silence him with his death glare and the 3 of them head off to the ballroom.

Haruka doesn't know either why is she crying, it's like all the tears that she hold back before has been releases, Haruka keep on running until she reach the entrance to the masquerade ball. Haruka wipe her tears and enters the ballroom.

Haruka keep on searching for Ouka, but she can't find her anywhere. Haruka has become desperate until she spots Konatsu.

"Konatsu-kun!"

"Ah! Haruka-chan"

"Aren't you suppose to be with Hyuuga-san?"

"Well, I go first because major said he has to do something first, well Haruka-chan, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure!" Haruka take Konatsu's hand and they both dance along with the rhythm.

"Haruka-chan, you forget about it do you?"

"About what?"

"Ah, never mind" Konatsu smile. Suddenly, Hyuuga appear and pat Konatsu's shoulder.

"Konatsu, let's head to the snack bar~"

"But major…"

"Come on"

"Ah…fine, by then Haruka-chan" Konatsu waves and walk away. Haruka feels a chill in her bone when someone touch he shoulder.

"A…Ayanami-san"

"Haruka…"

"What do you want from me?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Hah?! Apologize…" Haruka say with a small voice then pouted.

"I'm sorry…Will you dance with me?" Ayanami hold out his hand, Haruka blush and she agrees. Haruka can't bear looking at Ayanami, so she keeps on looking down while they dance around the room. Haruka realize most of the guest have their eyes on them.

"Who is that girl?" Ask a young woman.

"Why can she dance with Ayanami-sama?"

"She is a part of the black hawk" Hyuuga suddenly show up, making all the girls shocked.

"Why can a commoner like her be here?"

"_It seems like we have attracted more attentions" _Haruka thought, looking around the crowd talking about them.

"Just relax and look at me" Ayanami hold Haruka's chin up and they both stare at each other's eyes Haruka blush and follow Ayanami's movement. They both match each other's rhythm perfectly, making all the other girls jealous. Hyuuga look at Ayanami and Haruka and communicate with Ayanami through his thought.

"_Aya-tan, let me dance with Haruka-chan~"_

"_Shut up" _

"_Hehe, I'm just kidding~ Well, what are you going to do when the ghost arrive?"_

"_You already know…"_

"_But they doesn't seem to be here"_

"_No…They're right on time" _Ayanami release his hands from Haruka and approach Hyuuga. Haruka doesn't understand what happen and begin searching for Ouka. Haruka finally find Ouka but she stop herself, she sees Ouka dancing with Teito. Haruka knows it's not the right time to interfere. Suddenly, a swarm of girls surrounds Haruka.

"How can YOU dance with Ayanami-sama?"

"Yea! What's so special about you?!"

"I admit you're kinda cute, but not THAT cute"

The girls begin to questioned and mock Haruka while she just stay silent.

"I don't even know why her family wants her" a girl says, laughing. Haruka can't stand it anymore and grab that girl's collar.

"You can mock however you want, but no one can stay alive when they mock MY family" Haruka give that girl an angry stare and she begin to run, the other girls follow her and get away from Haruka. Haruka stay silent until she hears something falling. She quickly go to the source of the sound and find the chandelier on the floor.

"Ouka-sama!" Haruka quickly run towards Ouka and grab her arm. Haruka hands Ouka to a soldier while she goes back to the crime scene. By now, the entire guest has run away from the room. When Haruka arrive, she sees Teito fighting Frau. Haruka can't understand what happen, suddenly, a red stone appears from Haruka's hand.

"I'm sorry Eve-hime, but I need to come back to my master" the eye of Mikhail float out of Haruka's hand, entering Teito's hand. Suddenly, Teito stop attacking Frau.

"Fra…u?"

"Heh, so you're back damn brat"

"Teito Klein" Ayanami appear suddenly behind Teito.

"Ayanami, you bastard! Playing with my memory" Teito prepare to attack Ayanami, Haruka doesn't know why, but she find herself shielding Ayanami from Teito's attack.

"Haruka… What are you doing?! Get out away from him!"

"Teito-kun, you don't remember me do you?"

"Of course I remember you, you're my best friend!"

"No, not that, you remember Agas-san, Karen-san and Mark-san, but you don't remember me?"

"How do you know their names?!"

"I just want you to remember me…" Haruka get closer to Teito, "my precious little brother…Tei, no…Tiashe" Haruka hug the shocked Teito. Suddenly, memory begin to flood Teito's head.

"_Haruka ne-chan! You're here!" _

"_Haruka ne-chan, tomorrow I will be going home! I can't wait to meet you!" _

"_Wah! It's a pretty flower you have Haruka ne-chan!" _

"You remember this flower do you? Tiashe-kun?" Haruka gives Teito a white flower.

"No, it can't be…you're my onee-san?" Teito hug Haruka back, "so it's true…I'm not alone in this world"

"…But that doesn't change the fact that you're Ayanami-san's enemy" Haruka release Teito's hug and go back besides Ayanami.

"You're done?"

"Yes"

"Ayanami! What have you done to her?!" Teito say, preparing to attack.

"Nothing" Haruka answers. Haruka run towards Frau, who was just standing in the same place. Haruka summon a katana, inscribed with zaiphon. When Haruka swing it, a large blast come out, making Frau fly to the window.

"Frau!"

"I let you live for now, Tiashe…" Haruka comes back to Ayanami and they both disappear.

"Haruka nee-chan, you don't realize, but you just call me…Tiashe"

* * *

**Rose: **Woot done!

**Teito: **Today's guest is… the previous Profe!

**Rose: **Okay, for the question is… What are you to Labrador?

**Profe: **What am I to Labrador?

**Rose: **I mean like are you his aunty or something?

**Profe: **Well, I'm his cousin!

**Rose: **So you die young? So sad

**Profe: **But I'm reborn as one of the 07-Ghost! So it's alright

**Labrador: **As expected from my cousin! Well then, the flower told me in the next chapter…confusion is in the air~

**Rose: **Gah! Well then, please review~


	13. Chapter 10: The Calm Before Storm

**Rose: **The drama was a success!

**Teito: **Well then, good for you~

**Rose: **Since I'm the director and script writer HOHOHOHO

**Teito: **Wow, someone is getting arrogant -_-

**Rose: **I'm only joking~ Well then, here's the review responses!

**melissahalim9: **Sure :D

**PrincessWindNight****: **Thanks :)

**Teito: **Well that's all!

**Rose: **I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei! Oh and one more thing,** please don't copy my work :(**

* * *

**The Calm Before Storm **

Haruka and Ayanami arrive in front of Haruka's room. After what happen at the masquerade, Haruka stays silent all the time.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanami ask.

"Do what?"

"Choosing me instead of your brother"

"I…I don't know, I suddenly have a huge sadness when Tiashe-kun said he doesn't remember me" Haruka cry with no sound, she try so hard to stop her tears from falling but she can't. Ayanami slowly stroke Haruka's hair and wipe her tears with his fingers without changing his expression.

"Go to sleep, you're free from works the rest of the day"

Ayanami leave her while Haruka enters her room. _"Why did I do that? I don't even know what I am doing, my body just move on its own, and why do I have to lie?!" _Haruka climb to her bed and sleep soundlessly.

Ayanami close the door and stay there quietly until a man with black hair pat his shoulders.

"Aya-tan, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

"It is none of your business Hyuuga"

"You're still as cold as ever do you? At least smile before I die" Hyuuga say cheerfully.

"….Don't talk such nonsense" Ayanami walk away from Hyuuga.

"Hey~ Don't ignore me! I'm just joking around!"

"What happen to Teito Klein?" Ayanami ask, ignoring Hyuuga's answer.

"He's 'visiting' the princess"

"Hmph, is that so?"

"Aya-tan, I wan't to ask you something~"

"What?"

"Who is that black shadow? He…no, it doesn't seem to be one of the ghost"

"I don't know, but he knows the number of key left to open Pandora box"

"But Aya-tan, you only tell the Black Hawks right?"

"There's a traitor in the Black Hawks…"

Hyuuga smile drop and Ayanami's expression show a slight disappointment. Both of them continue on walking, they doesn't know that Haruka has been listening to all of their conversation behind the door, even though it seems that she doesn't know anything, she actually know who that traitor is.

* * *

The next day, Haruka get out from her room and begin to search for Teito, she run quickly until she's not aware of her surroundings until she bump someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, eh? Katsuragi-san, what are you doing here?" Haruka look up and see Katsuragi, his eyes are different from the way they used to be, it seems…dangerous.

"Haruka-chan, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Yes, me too…you aren't supposed to be back yet" Haruka's eyes become aware, her legs are ready to run.

"Things happen so…"

"Is that so? Well, I'll be going then!" Haruka smiles and walk away from Katsuragi. "Oh, and one more thing, Katsuragi-san…Be aware, light can easily devour darkness" Haruka quickly run away while Katsuragi just stand there, an evil smile begin to form in his face, "oh don't worry, I'm really aware of that."

* * *

Haruka can't found Teito anywhere, she finally gives up and go to the Black Hawk office. Haruka only find Konatsu, Ayanami and Hyuuga in that room, she know Kuroyuri and Haruse are away for a mission while she doesn't know where would Katsuragi be.

"Haruka-chan~ You're healed already?" Hyuuga ask cheerfully.

"Yes…"

"Is something wrong?" Konatsu ask with concern face.

"Ah…Nothing"

"You're not as cheerful as ever, that's not fun~ Ah! I know, why don't we go around the town?"

"What are you saying Hyuuga? We're in the middle of work" Ayanami say, looking up from his work.

"It's break time already, come on, just for a while and grab some lunch"

"I guess that's okay"

"Since Haruka-chan agree so am I" Konatsu stand up. Ayanami just sigh and agrees. They quickly put on their coat and head outside.

"Wah~ The city is really beautiful! The snow covers the light, streets and roof" Haruka say, running past the others with sparkling eyes.

"Aren't there supposed to be snow in the Raggs Kingdom?" Konatsu ask.

"There is, but the light aren't as many as in here~ Karen-san said that the more light there is, more good luck will come"

"…Well then, let's eat~" Hyuuga say and grab Haruka's arm, dragging her, Konatsu quickly follow while Ayanami just walk slowly behind. They keep on walking until they past a candy store.

"Wait! Let's stop here!" Hyuuga stop suddenly and enter the store, still grabbing Haruka.

"Ah! Wait!" Haruka grab Ayanami's arm. Hyuuga release his grip and look shock. "Um…I want to talk to Ayanami-san about something important"

"Okay~ Take your time, we'll be waiting here, right Konatsu?"

"What? Oh right…yes" Konatsu answer.

"Well that's settling, come on! Follow me~" Haruka walk cheerfully while Ayanami slowly follow behind. They arrive in a huge flower field that is cover with snow.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ayanami ask.

"I heard your conversation with Hyuuga-san"

"I know…"

"What?! How did you know?"

"We want you to know, if we want to keep it secret, we can just communicate through our thought"

"Right…but, it makes me sad, I always think all the members of the black hawk are loyal, that's what made me trust you guys" Haruka doesn't know why, but her tears begin to flow, dropping to the snow, she try so hard to hold it back but she can't. Ayanami slowly get closer to Haruka and hug her, "I'm scared, I don't want us to kill each other" Haruka say and hug Ayanami tighter, she cries so hard. Then, Ayanami pull out a white flower out of nowhere.

"That flower!"

"This flower doesn't meant to be exist in this world, but you believe it exist base on facts and your memories, it's the same like loyalty and trust" Ayanami put the flower in Haruka's ears and wipe her tears with his fingers.

"We should return the snow is getting thicker" Ayanami release his hug and both of them return to the candy store.

* * *

"What taking you both so long?" Hyuuga ask, he carries a big bag of candy in his arms.

"Sorry" Haruka say.

"Anyway, do you want some candy? I buy too many of them"

"No thanks"

"Come on~ don't put such a face, here say aah~" Hyuuga plop a lollipop into Haruka's mouth cheerfully, "better than the candy apple right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to eat now?" Hyuuga ask.

"I'm not hungry, let's just go back" Suddenly, Haruka's stomach growl and she blush so hard out of shame.

"Wow~ Look like your stomach can't lie, come on! I know a good place to eat"

They follow Hyuuga and enter a fancy looking restaurant. Hyuuga and Konatsu seat next to each other while Ayanami and Haruka seat next to each other. They order the food and wait.

"I think I'm going out for awhile" Haruka say, standing up.

"Let me come with you" Ayanami say, holding Haruka's hand.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine alone"

"I think it's best that Aya-tan come with you" Hyuuga smile.

"Okay then~"

Haruka and Ayanami walk quietly in the streets, side by side. The weather gets colder and Haruka begin to shiver. After a long time walking, Haruka stop in front of a mysterious-looking store.

"We're here"

"Where is this?"

"It's a library filled with old books, I often came here with Tiashe-kun and Mikage-san when we were still in the academy"

Haruka open the library's door and dust begin to fly outside. A bell rings and the lights start to turn on.

"I bet no one has went here for ages!" Haruka say, barging in.

"Wait, what book are you going to find?" Ayanami ask, holding Haruka's arm.

"The history when the 07-Ghosts are created"

"There's no such book existed"

"Well you can't jump into a conclusion before proving it"

Haruka run inside and Ayanami follow her. They arrive in the 07-Ghost section and Haruka begin to scan every shelf.

"There it is! Guh…But it's so tall" Haruka try to climb the shelf but it's too tall and she fall. Ayanami quickly catch her in his arms.

"Thank you…"

"Don't be so reckless again"

"Ah! Yes! By the way, I find the book" Haruka pull out a really old and dusty book with the sign of the 07-Ghost craft on it.

"I don't know such book exist" Ayanami look shocked enough.

"Hey! What are you 2 doing here?! It's a restricted area!" An old man come running holding a stick.

"We're sorry! Come on, let's go!" Haruka take the book and hide it in her uniform. Ayanami stands up and they both run away from the library.

Both of them return to the restaurant on time and the food are ready in the table.

"Where are you 2 going?" Hyuuga ask, popping an eye fish in his mouth.

"To an old library" Ayanami answer and sit besides Haruka.

"Wh…" Haruka say.

"What Haruka-chan?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE EATING?!" In the table there are eye fish, winkfarm, a kind of snake, snails that's still alive, and other things that Haruka doesn't know.

"Come on Haruka-chan, taste one of these" Hyuuga gives Haruka a slimy meat with green sauce, Haruka try so hard to not puke.

"No! I don't…" Before Haruka can finish her talk, Hyuuga plop the thing in her mouth. Haruka quickly covers her mouth and run away.

"Major! You made her puke!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know she don't like it"

"Of course she don't! Who would like that kind of food?" Konatsu stands up and chase Haruka.

"What's wrong with Konatsu? He seems so angry" Hyuuga ask and continue on chewing his food.

* * *

"Haruka-chan, are you okay?" Konatsu finally find Haruka under a sakura tree covers with snow.

"Yea, I'm fine…you don't have chase me until here"

"I just want an answer…"

"What do you mean?"

"I give you 48 hour but you still don't answer"

"…oh right, that… Konatsu-kun, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way…I just want us to be friends like we used to be in childhood, I…have a feeling towards someone else" Haruka look down and blush. Suddenly, Konatsu hug her.

"It's alright, I know…" Konatsu release his hug and smile.

"Since when you know?!"

"Base on your attitude, even strangers would know" Konatsu laugh and Haruka become irritated.

"Come here! I'll get you!" Haruka make a snowball and throw it at Konatsu. Before long, they had a snowball fight.

After a long time, they feel tired and go back to the restaurant.

"You two play snow fight do you?" Ayanami ask, without changing his straight expression.

"….yes" Haruka and Konatsu answer together.

"That's not fair! I want to play too!" Hyuuga ask with his puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up, you're not a kid anymore" Ayanami give Hyuuga a death glare and he directly obey.

They eat their meals and return to the fort.

* * *

After a long lunch, Haruka finally return to her room and secretly reading the book she just "take" earlier.

"When the god of death, Verloren escape to earth, the chief of heaven make another 7 replicas of him from his fragments. It is known that before Verloren escape to earth, the chief of heaven find a defect in Verloren that surpass any kind of darkness existing above ground presently and become a demon who swallow everything, that defect was in one of the fragment and the chief of heaven doesn't realize that the defect was put inside one of the replicas, which is the 07-Ghost. The 07-Ghost that has the defect is…Landkarte" Haruka is really shock of what she find, "…Landkarte…." Suddenly, Haruka remember something.

_After being saved by Hyuuga, Haruka hide between the trees when she saw a man with white clothes and hair tied to the side walking towards a dead body. _

"_Hm…I guess this one can work, my face slightly resemblance him, just a bit of operation then I can infiltrate the military easily and get close to Verloren" _

_Haruka wanted to run but she trip on a twig and fall right into the man's feet. _

"_Oh? What do we have here? Isn't it the soul of the chief of heaven's daughter? I let you live now, but the next time we meet, it will be your last" Haruka quickly sees the face of the dead body and quickly run away. _

"Wait I know that face…it can't be…" Haruka's face turn pale and quickly get out from her room. She run as fast as she can, then…Haruka sees Hyuuga shielding Konatsu from Katsuragi.

"Well…well, isn't it the chief of heaven's daughter, we meet again… "

* * *

**Rose: **Woot chapter 10 done~

**Teito: **For today's interview please welcome… Miroku Barsburg-sama!

**Rose: **The question is…. How old are you?

**Miroku: **I'm 18

**Teito & Rose: **Liar!

**Miroku: **Hahaha, well, I'm not supposed to be here…so bye folks!

**Teito: **He run away -_-

**Rose: **Just let him be

**Labrador: **For the next chapter! Sadness will break our hero apart~

**Rose: **Shut up you! Well then, please review :) Don't forget the drawing competition ;)


	14. Chapter 11: Admits The Storm

**Rose: **Hello people! I have a sad announcement, I wouldn't post any chapters until Christmas, gomenasai :(

**Teito: **That's not sad at all!

**Rose:** Evil!

**Teito: **I am not! I am the most purest person in this world *sparkles*

**Rose: **Whatever, here's the review responses :D

**PrincessWindNight: **Not exactly "disappear"

**nonney: **Just see what happen in the future chapters :D

**melissahalim9: **Your puppy dog eyes won't work on meh! (Haha :P)

**Milkysnow: **Thanks :3 This story won't end _yet _:D

**GhostBoyGB: **I'm not going to put it in this chapter because this chapter is focused to

Haruka and the Black Hawks, maybe in other chapters, sorry :(

**Valeria Lollipop: **Yes XD

**Teito: **That's all folks!

**Rose: **I made a poem about Hyuuga :3 The first sentence I took it from the original manga (kapitel 89) If you want to know what Haruka look like, look at the cover :) sorry if it's bad, I color it on photoshop and my hand keep on shaking DX

**Teito: **You're bad at making poems -_-

**Rose: **Well, at least try! From here on, I'll be using Landkarte instead of Katsuragi, so don't get confuse okay? Well, I don't own 07-Ghost! Credits goes to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei :D

* * *

**Amidst The Storm**

_Once you've return to being a death god come and play with me okay?_

_Even if my body turn to dust, I will always stay here waiting for you, right here…_

_In the place where no darkness exist_

_In the place where there's no war_

_In the place where there's no lies and betrayal_

_Even if it's not the same, I can still stay by your side right? Along with Konatsu's nagging, Kuro-tan's strange food, Haruse's cake and my jokes that will always irritate you_

"I see you have grown so much these past years" Landkarte says, still facing his sword towards Hyuuga's.

"Why? I thought you desire peace in this world" Haruka ask, she's ready to attack when Landkarte turn to her.

"Yes, indeed, but I just couldn't do it…this world continues to be defiled with this foolish play of love and hate, unlike Verloren, I don't have love or hate…I can paint this world with pure darkness"

"Stop saying nonsense, Katsuragi-san!" Hyuuga says, aiming his sword toward Landkarte.

"Hyuuga-san!" Haruka summon many swords and launch them towards Landkarte, but he easily dodge them and go straight towards Haruka.

"If you doesn't exist Verloren would never have love or hate and would remain perfect!" Landkarte go towards Haruka in such an incredible speed Haruka can't do anything, but then, Hyuuga protect her by stopping Landkarte's attack with his sword.

"Haruka-chan, stay out of this"

"But…!"

"It's an order…Konatsu! Protect her…" Konatsu quickly run towards Haruka and pull her to the back. Haruka struggle so much but Konatsu hug her so hard she can't release from his grip.

"Konatsu-kun! Let me go! I can't let Hyuuga-san touch that guy or not…"

"I will not, that's major's order, I myself really want to help but I know major can defeat that guy"

Haruka stop struggling when she sees Konatsu's sad face, she knows Konatsu really want to help cause his body keep on shivering but he can hold himself.

"So nice of you protecting that girl" Landkarte says.

"Hmph, of course…she's Aya-tan's girlfriend after all" Hyuuga launch an attack towards Landkarte but he suddenly disappear and appear behind Haruka.

"Haruka-chan!" Konatsu quickly attack Landkarte but he knock Konatsu until he hit the walls.

"Konatsu-kun!"

"Acting all tough but just a brat, don't worry, you'll join him too" Suddenly, black stuff begin to come out from Landkarte, Haruka is frozen. She can't move, she can't run, she just feel so scared.

"Stay away from her!" Hyuuga run quickly towards Landkarte but he attack Hyuuga with the black stuff.

"No!" Haruka covers her mouth, tears begin to fall. She knows what the black stuff is.

"It seems you know what am I, but that won't help you" Suddenly, light burst from Haruka, erasing the black stuff that attacks Hyuuga. Haruka quickly stands up and approach Hyuuga.

"Damn you!" Landkarte look really mad and run so fast towards Hyuuga and Haruka.

"Haruka-chan, stand back"

"No! I will help you!"

"If something happen to you, Aya-tan will never forgive me and I would never forgive myself"

Hyuuga attacks Landkarte and Konatsu quickly stands up and pull Haruka back. He shield Haruka with his body while hugging her.

"Konatsu-kun! Please let me go! I can't let Hyuuga-san…"

"Stop! Don't you get it? Major is trying to protect us! Don't underestimate him"

"liar…"

When they were talking, Landkarte teleport himself in front of Haruka, she can't move because she's too scared.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Konatsu grip his sword tightly and face Landkarte.

"You're so stubborn aren't you? Even your precious major can't defeat me" Landkarte point to the unconscious Hyuuga. Konatsu swing his sword but Landkarte broke it into 2 piece, he then punch Konatsu until he faint.

"Where were we?" The black thing begin to come out again from Landkarte. Haruka can't move, she shivers so hard.

"Get away from her!" Hyuuga run so fast and covers Haruka.

"You're still alive?" Landkarte ask, not waiting for an answer and quickly attack Hyuuga, but he easily block it.

The black thing that come out from Landkarte increases. Suddenly, Hyuuga stop attacking, his glare change colder.

"Katsuragi…no, Landkarte, I'm holding into half of your soul, we should've sharing our consciousness, could it be…." Hyuuga's voice become Ayanami's and Haruka can't understand what's going on.

"Correct, it's easy for us 07-Ghost to 'play' with other person's soul"

Ayanami/Hyuuga attacks Landkarte, and his hand become infected by the black stuff. After a long time fighting, Hyuuga's voice turn back to normal.

"Haruka-chan…"

"Ye…Yes?" Haruka stands up, hoping Hyuuga allows her to help, but he just look away.

"Take care of Konatsu will ya?"

"What are you saying?" Hyuuga just keep silent and approach Landkarte with a small bag in his hand. Landkarte attacks him, but Hyuuga throw the bag and the bag opens, making a large explosion.

"HYUUGA-SAN!"

Haruka quickly run to the scene but she can't see anything because of a large amount of smoke covers it.

The smoke finally clears out and she fell to the ground after seeing the result of the explosion.

"Hyuuga-san…" Haruka can't hold back her tears anymore, Hyuuga's bodies are scatter, blood everywhere. Landkarte slowly emerges from under the ruins and Haruka's vision become blur.

"Oh? Done already? Such a pity"

"You…killed him"

"He deserved so…"

"How could you?" Haruka's vision turn black, a stone emerge from her hand and her eyes turn golden.

"Could it be…" Landkarte become aware.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" wing begin to come out from her back and attack Landkarte, she drag him outside and throw him.

"Interesting, it's the first time you use it but you can control it" Landkarte come back easily and the 2 of them float in the sky, either side don't want to move.

"Stop talking to yourself!" Haruka attacks him and Landkarte easily dodge it.

Konatsu slowly get up, he doesn't see Hyuuga nor Haruka around, Konatsu turns back and see the remains of Hyuuga.

* * *

"Ma…jor" Konatsu approach the remains but he remember something _"Konatsu, protect Haruka-chan" _"that's major's order for me, I won't let him down"

Konatsu search for Haruka but then he hears a large noise coming from outside. Konatsu sees Haruka, with wings on her back and golden eyes fighting Landkarte. Konatsu doesn't understand so he intend to call Ayanami.

After running as fast as he can, Konatsu finally found Ayanami in front of a secret door in the lab.

"Ayanami-sama, major…" Konatsu say, still can't hold back his sadness.

"I know…where's Haruka?"

"She's fighting Landkarte right now"

"What?" Ayanami look at Konatsu with surprise.

"Haruka-chan become weird, she has wings and golden eyes"

Ayanami can't wait any longer and drag Konatsu. They go to the scene, Haruka and Landkarte still fighting.

* * *

"Come on now Haruka-chan, or should I call Eve-sama?"

"Shut up! How do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know, we're in the same unit" Landkarte says, pretending not to know anything.

"Don't play dumb with me! How do you know I'm Eve's reincarnation?!"

"Because I never forget every soul that I met before"

"But we never met before, the 07-Ghost are created after Eve died"

"Oh yes, yes we did, you just don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"Before Verloren was created, the chief of heaven created 7 beings, he want to make them into the most perfect creation. But it failed because each one of them only have 1 power in them, so he locked them away. Verloren was created from the 7 being's core, and when he escape the chief of heaven split the core and return it to their rightful owner, unfortunately, or fortunate for me, my core has been infected by Verloren's defect"

"If you were locked away, how do you know me?!"

"I can do one more ability except teleport, that is… I can live without a core"

Haruka can't believe it, because she know the 7 ghost can't survive without a core, "that means…"

"Yes, I teleport myself outside to see Verloren, and I'm quite surprise seeing him with you, ah…if he doesn't meet you he would've remain…"

"SHUT UP!" Haruka says, she quickly attack Landkarte and summon thousands of sword, she launch them to Landkarte but he teleport the swords away.

"How could you…"

"What? Teleport things other than myself? Of course I can, I just been hiding it"

"Liar!"

"My my, you have been so short tempered, is that because I killed that useless kid? He is just stupid, trying to protect you"

"You talk one more thing about Hyuuga-san, I'll…I'll"

"What?"

"I'll erase you from existence!" Haruka's eyes become more golden and her moves is different. Landkarte begin to have a hard time dodging her attacks, so he made more black thing come out.

"Resonance 80%" Haruka murmurs, "90%"

* * *

"Ayanami-sama, there's Haruka-chan! Her eyes are weird" Konatsu say, pointing to Haruka.

"That's… The legendary golden stone, the eye of Gabriel"

"Eye of Gabriel? I thought there's only 2 stones"

"Legends said that besides those 2 stones, there's another stone, where the most powerful archangel rested, the eye of Gabriel, the eye is special to protect the chief of heaven's daughter's soul. Even if she's reincarnated, the stone still remains in her"

* * *

"Tch, I can't let her reach 100% resonance" Landkarte says, he then look down and found Konatsu standing behind Ayanami. He teleport himself behind Konatsu.

"Since when you?" Ayanami say, turning back, ready to attack.

"Don't worry, I will not touch him"

Ayanami quickly pulls out his sword and attack Landkarte.

"Ayanami-sama!" Konatsu say, Ayanami pulls him back and cut off Landkarte's last arm (since half of his body has been devoured by the flower). Landkarte retreat and teleport himself back to Haruka.

"Resonance…99%" Haruka murmurs, a large circle begin to form, but then a light appears in front of her.

"Haruka-chan, stop…" the light says, and it begin to form into Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-san, I thought you were…"

"I am, this is just my spirit form, I'm not ready to go yet" Hyuuga say, scratching the back of his head and smile.

"Don't go!" Haruka says, trying to hug Hyuuga but she just go pass through him.

"I told you before, I'm in a spirit form right now, you can't touch me and I can't touch you" Hyuuga say sadly.

"Hyuuga-san…"

"Listen, Haruka-chan, you can't fight that guy or you will be infected"

"But…!"

"You remember right? What I told you when you try to attack me? I'm still feeling the same until now…" Hyuuga then slowly disappear.

"Hyuuga-san! Don't go! Please! Chief of heaven, no…father, you can do anything right?! Please bring him back" Haruka says, she cry so hard. "I still want to hear his jokes, eating candy with him and…I want to hear his warm laugh everyday" Haruka then remember what Hyuuga told her days before, _"Haruka-chan…I love you" _Haruka hold her chest, for she can't hold the pain any longer. Haruka eyes turn back to blue and her wings disappear. She falls and Ayanami quickly catch her.

"Well-well, I don't expect you to be really care with her" Landkarte says smirking.

"If you ever touch any of my member, I will not hesitate to kill you and rip your body apart"

"I'll retreat now, but I will not agree with that"

Landkarte disappear and Ayanami bring Haruka back to the fort.

"Ayanami-san, Hyuuga-san, he's…he's"

"I know, don't worry about that"

"Haruka-chan…"Konatsu say, his expression is mixed from sadness, anger, hatred and concern.

"Konatsu-kun, I'm really sorry, I can't save Hyuuga-san" Haruka says, and start crying again.

Konatsu doesn't say anything and walk pass her. Haruka did expect that and feels really guilty. Suddenly, another disturbing memory cross Haruka's mind.

"_Verloren, do you really okay being alone here in the woods?" Eve say, both of them are sitting in the flower field and Eve happily make a flower crown out of it. _

"_I'm better working alone, rather than working with someone that love to mess up with my work" Verloren say, giving Eve a cold stare. _

"_So evil! I'm not messing with your work at all!"_

"_I am evil" Verloren smirk. _

"_Then you will need an evil crown" Haruka put the flower crown in Verloren's head._

"_What kind of evil crown is this?"_

"_Well you say that this flower exist to lure people to purgatory, that means they will commit suicide, that's why this flower is evil" _

_Verloren look at her and he begin to laugh._

"_What's so funny?!"_

"_It's just…" Verloren can't continue his sentence because he try so hard not to laugh._

"_Well, at least you laugh, this is the first time I hear you laugh"_

"…_and the last" Verloren say, quickly change back to his expressionless face._

"_So fast! You know? I doesn't kill to laugh or smile once in a while" _

_While they are talking, someone is spying on them and he accidently step on a twig. _

"_Who's there?" Verloren say, he quickly look back. The person walk away but Verloren is able to see his black coak, the same like his. _

"_Hello? Do you hear what I'm saying?" Eve say, slowly punch Verloren's shoulder. _

"_What?"_

"_Huf…never mind then"_

Haruka realize she's already in the hospital room, Ayanami carry her and she sleep in his arms.

Haruka can't believe it, she sees Ayanami asleep in the side of her bed. Haruka sweep away some hair that cover Ayanami's forehead and blush. Ayanami's face look so innocent when he's sleeping. Ayanami's eyelid begin to move and Haruka quickly pull her hand and pretend to go to sleep.

"I'm not stupid you know" Ayanami say.

"Do you remember when we're at the flower field?"

"…your memories are back"

"It's the first time you laugh, I will never forget it ever again" Haruka says, and the 2 of them look each other's eye.

"I told you it's the last time you'll hear it"

"Well now that Hyuuga-san is gone and Konatsu's in bad shape, I don't have anyone to talk to"

"Don't get your hopes too high…"

"I'm not!"

When they were talking a soldier come in, "Haruka-sama! You have been called by Miroku-sama"

Haruka look at Ayanami and both of them get out from the room. They arrive in Miroku's office.

"Haruka-chan…" Miroku say.

"Miroku-sama, why did you call me?"

"I'm sure you knew about the explosion that destroys many area"

"…yes"

"And you knew who cause it"

"….yes"

"I have been discussing with the other office and higher-ups, and we have one decision"

"Miroku-sama…" Ayanami say, but he stop when Miroku look at him.

"Therefore, I, Miroku Barsburg discharge you from your duty, Haruka"

* * *

**Rose: **Chapter 11 done~

**Teito: **Today's guest is….Haruse!

**Haruse: **Konnichiwa

**Rose: **So expressionless -_- well the question is…where did you and Kuroyuri go?

**Haruse:** We were away for a mission

**Rose: **What mission?

**Haruse: **It's a top secret mission even the higher-ups doesn't know

**Rose & Teito: **LIAR!

**Haruse: **Hahaha~ well bye-bye~ I'm going back to the moun…I mean mission!

**Rose: **For all you Haruse/Kuroyuri fans, they will appear in the next chapter, don't worry :D

**Labrador: **The flower told me in the next chapter…

**Rose: ***tape Labrador's mouth* You will stay here! Well, please review :D


	15. Chapter 12: A Thousand Years Rain

**Rose: **Time for this chapter explanation~

**Teito: **What?

**Rose: **Here it is:

-You all know right? In the part when Katsuragi reveals himself as Landkarte, Teito meet his mother~ Well, since the title is a "twist in the tale" I make Teito, Labrador and Castor return to the church while Frau is caught and Ouka still undergoing experiments.

-This chapter is based on Haruka's point of view.

-Ayanami is a bit of OOC (out of character) in this chapter.

**Rose:** Well, here's the review responses.

** Milkysnow: **Thank you 'w'

**PrincessWindNight: **I feel the same way as you did~

**mayonakadreamer: **Yes X3

**Teito: **That's all~

**Rose: **I don't own 07-Ghost! Characters credits go to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei!

* * *

**A Thousand Year Rain**

"Dis…charge?" my mouth is dry. I can't believe what Miroku-sama said.

"Yes…You will have to leave tomorrow"

"But she don't do anything wrong" Ayanami-san said.

"What she did is absolutely wrong! You almost kill thousands of people!" Miroku-sama seems so mad, I don't deny what he said. I just look down, trying to hold my tears from falling.

"You have one night to say goodbye, that's all what I want to told you"

I get out from Miroku-sama office, Ayanami-san is following behind me, he avoided looking eyes.

"Why don't you disagree with them? You're in that meeting right?! Why don't you stop them from discharging me?" I am completely furious…and sad at the same time. Ayanami-san still won't talk and I slap him. I cover my face and run back to my room.

I feels really sad, but I sense no tears coming. I wish Hyuuga-san, is still here, he always made me happy when I'm sad with all his jokes. I feel that Hyuuga-san's death is my fault…he died protecting me if only I'm the one who died, Hyuuga-san will still laughing here.

I cover my face with a pillow and try so hard to cry, even though I know it's pointless.

"Haruka-chan, you okay?"

"Konatsu-kun…" Konatsu-kun sits beside me in my bed and smile.

"About Hyuuga-san…I'm really…"

Konatsu-kun suddenly hug me and he got on top of me. He's still hugging me. I can't breathe so I try to push him away.

"Ugh…Konatsu-kun, get off me"

"Haruka-chan, I heard that tomorrow you will leave"

"Ah…yes"

"Then, we should embrace our last night together" And he kissed me, in the lips.

"What are you…?! Get off!" I push him away and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's just…ah never mind, I'm just going to leave" He mess his hair and walk away from my room.

I just look at him as he close the door. I blush and cover my mouth. I arrange the pillows once more and lay down. I don't even bother to change my uniform. I try to sleep, and when I wake up, I'm sure what happen today is just a bad dream. But I can't.

The usual ruckus in the room besides mine, which was Konatsu-kun's and Hyuuga-san's room is gone. The whole world seems to stop, the snow keep on piling in front of my window, and I will wait until I'm frozen to death.

It seems like I don't even have a will to live anymore. I don't eat anything even though my stomach has begged for me to. After a while, I decided to go to Ayanami-san's room. I don't know why I do that. I slowly knock the door, but there's no answer, so I just come in. The room is so large, compared to mine. The wall color is black while the floor is cover with dark purple mattress. A large king bed is sitting near the window, and a large closet is resting besides the bathroom door. I can't find anyone in the room, so I just sit and wait on the side of his bed.

The bathroom door slowly open and the smell of mint fills the room. Ayanami walk out, only wearing his pants with wet towel on his head. He seems surprise when he founds me sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"…I can't sleep" I took one of his pillows and hug it really tight while blushing.

"Fine, you can sleep in my room, since it's your last night here"

"Can I change to my pajamas here?"

"….fine, you can"

I take my pajamas that I brought before I come to his room and run to Ayanami-san's bathroom. The bathroom still smells like mint and I quickly change. I just realize that I took a one piece white dress with no arms and fall only until my tights. I blush and get out from the bathroom.

"What are you wearing?" Ayanami-san ask.

"I don't know, I just randomly took it"

I lay down in Ayanami-san's bed. Ayanami-san is wearing a white shirt and still sitting on his desk, working on some documents.

"Don't you feel sleepy?" I ask.

"I don't, I need to finish this paper works first"

I just look at him and pull the blanket. Even thought the blanket is really thick, I still feel really cold. My face become blue and I begin to shiver. I don't realize I clatter my teeth. Ayanami-san stop writing and look at me.

"You're cold?" he ask.

"No…I just…achoo!" I sneeze. Ayanami-san stands up and lay down beside me. He look me with cold eyes but when he hug me, it feels completely warm.

"You're…warm" I say.

Ayanami just stay silent and get on top of me. He pin my hands to the bed, and I can see his sad violet eyes.

"I don't want to lose you anymore…"

This time, I'm the one that stays quiet. Ayanami get off me and hug me, I hug him back. I grip on his shirt. "Don't be sad…goodbyes aren't always forever" he whispers. I look at him and slowly go back to sleep. I can feel Ayanami slowly kiss my cheek while I was asleep and hug me tighter.

I slowly open my eyes when I can't feel the warmth around me anymore. I can't find Ayanami-san anywhere. I stand up and go back to my room. When I'm back, I can't find my uniform anywhere, I find a pair of blue trench coat, a white sweater, white pants, a blue and white earmuffs and a blue winter boots. I know what this means. Miroku-sama's decision is absolute, someone took all my uniforms away and change it into warm winter clothes, my things also has been packed into a small bag. I found a small note in my bed, it reads:

_Come to the princess's garden at 10_

I look at the clock, it shows 09.30. I quickly take a bath and change my clothes, it feels warmer when I wear my new clothes. I take my bag and other things. I take a last look on my room and smile. I run outside and close the door.

I feel a slight disappointment when I found no one in the princess's garden. Then, I found a path made from rose petals. I follow it and it leads me to the forest, and into a place I never knew it exist in this world.

The place is a flower field cover in snow. In the middle, there's a small frozen lake. The place is surrounded by many beautiful trees that I never saw before, covers in snow. In the small corner of the place, there's a group of white flower…the exact flower I saw in my childhood.

I realized a half-cut log is sitting in the middle of wood that supposed to look like chairs, with snow as its pillows. Butterflies fly from one flower to another, spreading pollens everywhere. I walk closer near the lake, I see my own reflection. Then I see another one, but it's not mine.

"Ayanami-san!" I say, when I look Ayanami-san standing beside him.

"Not only him" Ouka-sama says, and Kuroyuri, Haruse, Gyokoran (Ouka's maid), Hakuren and…Konatsu-kun.

"We heard from Ayanami-sama that you will leave" Kuroyuri says with her cheerful ringtone.

"We set up this little party for you" Hakuren says.

We all sit on the log and Haruse bring a cake to the log-table. It's clear that Haruse is the one who made that cake.

"Say cheese~" Gyokoran say, pulling out a camera from her pocket. We all get closer to each other and Gyokoran take a picture. The picture come out and she gives it to me, "this is my parting gift for you."

"…and this is mine" Kuroyuri says, pulling out a small dolls that look like me, Ayanami-san, Konatsu-kun, Haruse, Kuroyuri and…Hyuuga-san. The dolls are holding hands and they all seems happy. I took it happily. Haruse gives me a cooking book with the pictures when me, Hyuuga-san, Konatsu-kun, Haruse and Kuroyuri make cakes on the first day we meet. Ouka-sama give me a scrapbook full with pictures of me, her and Hakuren on our preparations for the masquerade ball, in the last page, there's a picture of me and Ayanami-san dancing.

"When did you take all of this?" I whisper quietly to Ouka-sama.

"Hehe, I secretly ask Gyokoran to take pictures"

Hakuren-kun gives me a blue handbag with the Barsburg empire sign on it. Hakuren-kun point to both of the small pockets on the side and I realize, the right pocket have the Barsburg church sign while the other one has the Raggs kingdom sign. Konatsu walk to me slowly with a small box on his hand.

"Look…I'm really sorry about last night"

"It's okay…"

"Here is my parting gift for you" I open the box and I almost cry when I sees it. Inside is a picture of me, Konatsu-kun, Ayanami-san, Hyuuga-san, Haruse and Kuroyuri on the beach. Me and Hyuuga-san was surfing, Kuroyuri made a sand castle, Haruse cook, Konatsu just lay down and sun bathe and Ayanami-san just sit while drinking one of the wine Haruse brought. In the back of the picture, there's a poem:

_No matter how far we are to each other_

_No matter what come between us_

_No matter how much time passes_

_No matter how much problems we encounter_

_We will always be together, tied by a bond that can never be broke_

I still don't understand why I can't cry, even though that poem make me really sad. Anami-san then get closer and give me a medium-sized box filled with Hyuuga-san's favorite candies, Haruse's old cook book, Kuroyuri's strange blue liquid, Hyuuga-san's and Konatsu-kun's broken swords and a small bottle with liquid that smells like mint, there's also collection of pictures of me and the black hawks. When we go to the beach, our first meeting, the masquerade ball and also bad memories like the war in Antwort and the time I attack Hyuuga-san.

"You guys have been so nice to me…I don't want to be separated from all of you, I want to play with you, laugh with you, eat with you, play dress up with you and always be there for each other in sad times…I don't want this" when I say this, everyone slowly start to cry, except Ayanami-san, he seems sad though. Kuroyuri and Haruse cry without sound, Ouka, Gyokoran, Hakuren and Konatsu cry as loud as they can. Then Ayanami-san says, "this is time for us to leave, Miroku-sama only give us 1 hour to say goodbye" we did a group hug, excluding Ayanami-san.

"This will always be your home" Ouka-sama says, and she, Gyokoran and Hakuren leaves.

"Haruka-chan, if you return, we will bake more cakes okay? We will give it to Hyuuga too" Kuroyuri says cheerfully, followed with Haruse's handshake.

"Haruka-chan, I'm sure we will meet again" Konatsu-kun says, he hug me and I hug back. I don't want to release him but I must. I'm sure…we will meet again someday. Konatsu-kun seems to not releasing me, but then Haruse pat his shoulder and shook his head. Konatsu-kun release his hug and turn away.

When all of them leave, Ayanami-san turn to me. "Follow me" he says, and I follow him to a small hill, with a grave in it. I read the gravestone carefully and it read out "Hyuuga" I quickly turn back and take some flowers, including the white flowers.

I swept off the snow in the gravestone and put the flowers in the grave. I realize Ayanami looking at me with concerned eyes, and I realize tears begin to flow from my eyes. I try so hard to stop, but I can't, the warm liquid continues to flow to my cheek. I begin to sob and realize I cry harder. Ayanami-san walk towards me and he hug me. I'm not surprise anymore because last night he also hugs me, but somehow…this time is different. It feels…sad.

Ayanami-san releases his hug and swept my tears. I look up at him and see a glint of sadness in his violet eyes. He touch my cheeks and clean the tears left. He leans closer to me and whisper something to my ear.

"Don't cry…."

"I….I'm not crying" I try to stay strong and hold back my tears, I don't want to make Ayanami-san worried about me.

"Don't pretend to be strong"

"I…I don't get you! First you ask me to not cry and then you ask me to not pretending to be strong!" I don't know why I'm mad at Ayanami-san, I can't even understand my feelings towards him now.

"I ask you to not cry, but I'm not saying you have to be strong" he release his hand from my cheek and turns away. He walk farther and farther away from me. I'm scared if I don't reach out for him now I will never be able to reach him again. So I run to him and buried my face in his back. I cry and cry until my tears soak his uniform. He turn towards me and hug me tightly. I hug him back and continues to cry.

"Sa…say to Konatsu-kun that we will always be best friends, to Haruse-san that we will someday bake cakes together again, to Kuroyuri that I will always remembers the time we spend together and… let me say something to you, perhaps the last…" I look up at him, I don't bother to wash away my tears "I love you, not as Eve, the daughter of heaven, but as Haruka" I didn't expect what happen next. He lean down and kiss me in the lips. We stay like that in the snow until he release his hug.

"This is my present for you…" Ayanami-san pull out a white scarf and wrap it around my neck.

"Th…thank you" I can't help but blush.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find out more about myself! And perhaps visits the Barsburg church"

"Don't regret when you find out the truth" I heard Ayanami-san whisper loudly to my ears. He kisses me one last time in my forehead and leave. I want to reach out to him, but I hold myself and watch him leave. After I can't see even a glint of Ayanami-san, I turn to Hyuuga-san's grave and wishing that his soul will find peace. After taking last look at the Houburg Fort, I turn my back and began my journey.

* * *

**Rose: **Well, that's it! Once again, I'm truly sorry for the mistakes D:

**Labrador: **My flower told me that in the next chapter, Haruka will find out about…

**Rose: ***put apple into Labrador's mouth* shut up! Well, please review :D


	16. Christmas Special

**Rose: **Merry Christmas minna! :D

**Teito: **Hey, isn't it too early for Christmas? -_-

**Rose: **Yes, I know~ I plan to post this chapter on Christmas but unfortunately, I can't :(

**Teito: **Why?

**Rose: **I need to go to my grandma house and there's no internet connection nor signal there TT^TT Well anyway, here's the review responses :D

**-HappyHani246: **I'm glad that you're happy reading this fanfic X) thank you so much for your reviews

**-nonney: **Thank you :D I'm glad the story I made can "touch" the reader's feeling :)

**-patapatagirl: **Here's the next chapter~ :D Gomen if this is bad )X

**Rose: **One more thing, this chapter isn't related to the other chapter~

**Teito: **Rose doesn't own 07-Ghost, character credits goes to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei.

**Rose: **Then~ Enjoy this Christmas special chapter :D Based on Haruka's POV

* * *

**A Very Merry Christmas**

I wake up at the cold morning and look at the calendar sitting at the table besides my bed, it's 23 December. I quickly get out from my bed, realizing its 2 more days before Christmas. I'm really looking forward to it, I quickly take a bath and change into my best uniform. I really hope we get a holiday at Christmas.

I run to the office and slam the door open, find Ayanami-san, Konatsu-kun, Haruse and Kuroyuri sitting on their desk doing some paper works. I feel rather akwkard, since no one seems to be as excited as me, they just look up at me.

"Haruka-chan, what's wrong?" Konatsu-kun says.

"I thought you all were excited"

"Excited about what?" Kuroyuri walk towards me with his/her puppy dog eyes

"It's 2 days until Christmas" I begin to feel excited again and jump up and down

"What's so fun about Christmas?" Ayanami-san look up at me with blank expression

"Do…don't we get any holiday at Christmas?"

"No" Ayanami-san look down and end the conversation instantly. Konatsu-kun look at me with concern expression but I just smile and seat at my desk. The day past slowly and I walk back to my room. It's still quite early but I manage to sleep.

* * *

I wake up when I hears 2 people fighting at the door. I look at the clock and realize I only sleep for 1 hour. I get up and walk lazily towards the door. When I open it, I see Konatsu-kun yelling at Hyuuga-san. I'm really annoyed and clench my fist.

"You guys…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING YELLING AT EACH OTHER INFRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S ROOM?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE YOU KNOW?!" I seem to catch their attention cause they stop yelling at each other.

"Gomen Haruka-chan, we don't know you were asleep" Hyuuga-san says cheerfully and hand me a lollipop, I instantly refuse it.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"I was yelling at Major because he don't come to work today"

"For the hundredth times, I said I'm sorry! I was asleep in the garden drawing sketches about Christmas" Konatsu-kun quickly shot a sharp look at Hyuuga-san and he quickly stop talking, they both looks at me.

"I thought you guys thought that Christmas isn't fun…" I begin to shake with anger but I manage to hold it.

"It's not us, Aya-tan just doesn't like Christmas"

"…why?"

"We'll tell you but don't talk about it in front of Ayanami-san"

"Sure!"

"It's about 10 years ago, before the Raggs war started. It's Christmas and we were all planning to celebrate it"

"Wait… we? I thought Konatsu-kun and Haruse-san just recently join the Black Hawk"

"Yes, it's me, Kuro-tan, Aya-tan and…Yukikaze"

"Yukikaze?"

"He's Aya-tan's previous begleiter"

"Oh…."

"Can I continue the story?" Hyuuga-san says while unwrapping a lollipop.

"Sure! Go on…"

"When we were preparing for the party, all of us, except Yukikaze left to buy some decorations. When we got back, Yukikaze was gone and the room is in a mess. We search for him and Aya-tan found him fighting an escape prisoner. The prisoner then try to attacks Aya-tan but Yukikaze quickly shields him and take the hit instead. Unfortunately…Yukikaze doesn't survive the attack and he died. ((e.g. I made up this flashback)) since then, Aya-tan doesn't celebrate Christmas anymore"

"Then…why don't we make another party?!" I quickly gives the idea and both Konatsu-kun and Hyuuga-san looks.

"How can we do that? We don't have holiday at Christmas, well, we actually have but Ayanami-sama wouldn't allow us to"

"Let's buy the decorations first, and ask Haruse-san and Kuroyuri to bake cakes"

"But Aya-tan will surely be mad if he know this"

"He won't, we will make it a surprise, before we decorates the room, I will ask Ayanami-san out"

"You will go on a date with Ayanami-san?!" Konatsu-kun quickly refuse the idea.

"No, I just ask him to company me buy some food"

"That's a lame excuse" Konatsu-kun says, holding his laugh

"I'll think of another idea later!" My face is blushing red, I want to do this plan as quickly as possible.

"Sure~ Then, let's go buy the decorations now!" Hyuuga-san then start to walk happily and me and Konatsu-kun follow behind.

We arrive in the city, all of the house there has been decorated by colorful ribbons and Christmas trees, the sky darkens and the tiny light from the stores starts to glow. Most of stores has started to close and I'm worried if we can any store open.

"Hey, which store are we going to?" I ask Hyuuga-san, who is leading the way

"Don't worry, I know a perfect place~" He start to eat another candy. After a long time walking, we stop at a store, probably antique store.

"Konatsu! Look at this!" Hyuuga-san points on a colorful box

"That….that is!" Konatsu-kun and Hyuuga-san seems to freeze in front of the store

"Hey! Tell me!" I scream and Konatsu-kun staggers

"It…it's a whole pack of the Moe Moe rangers action figures!" Konatsu-kun and Hyuuga-san quickly enters the store. I look up at the banner and it reads "Moe Moe Rangers Collection Store" I take a deep breathes and enters the store.

The store is the most colorful store I never been to. The second floor and the first floor is connected by a slide, pink and white shelf, rainbow floor and a whole action figures of Moe Moe rangers. I stay in place, I can't believe what I see. Hyuuga-san and Konatsu-kun is "flying" from one shelf to another, reaching every action figures they sees. They end up in the same place, they seems to argue over something and I sees it. It's a snow globe with the whole 7 members of the Moe Moe rangers, holding their hands, circling a Christmas tree. Each rangers have different clothes color, white, black, yellow, dark blue, brown, pink and light blue.

"Hey, what are you guys fighting about?"

"Major wants to but this snow globe but it's too expensive and he wants to borrow my money"

"Bu…but Konatsu also wants to borrow my money! He wants to buy the whole action figures of Moe Moe rangers!" They both starts to argue again.

"STOP IT! DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER WHAT IS OUR INTENTION WAS COMING HERE?!"

"Gomenasai!" Both of them said it at the same time and bows.

"Hmph! Then let's go back and buy the decorations already!"

I storm outside and Konatsu-kun and Hyuuga-san follow behind me slowly. Hyuuga-san stops at a small store and the 3 of us enters.

"Isn't it Hyuuga-kun?" An old man welcome us and smile widely, he seems to know Hyuuga-san well, because Hyuuga-san quickly smiles back and offers him a lollipop.

"Hey old man! We want to buy the usual"

"Hm…it's been 10 years since you went here, but thank goodness I still keep them"

The old man then ask us to follow him and we arrive in a dusty storage. He take an old box and opens it. The box is filled with Christmas decoration, the best one that you could've imagine ((e.g. gomen, I'm kinda lazy describing it one by one :P)).

"How much is that cost?"

"You want to buy all?" The old man asked in surprise

"Sure…" Hyuuga-san smiles.

"Since it is you, that will be 100 yuus" Hyuuga-san pull out 100 yuus from his pocket and take the box.

We return to the fortress and I took the box, I quickly hides it under my bed and sleep.

* * *

The next day, I try to find Miroku-sama, I want to ask his permission if we can celebrate Christmas at the office. I finally found him, talking to Ouka-sama and Hakuren-kun.

"Miroku-sama, I want to ask your permission if we can celebrate Christmas in our office"

"Sure, did Ayanami-kun joins?"

"…kinda"

Then, Miroku-sama chuckles, "what's wrong Miroku-sama?"

"I remember when he was still attending military school, it was Christmas and I'm giving out presents for the students, I give him a pillow with Moe Moe rangers on it, all of the students tease him and he won't get out from his room for 2 days" I laught and Ouka-sama and Hakuren-kun also laugh.

"If you allow us, we would like to help you with the party" Ouka-sama says, smiling.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" I smile back and get out from the room. I return to the office and thank goodness Ayanami-san isn't there.

"So, did all of you know the plan already?"

"Yes~ I told Kuro-tan and Haruse-kun already" Hyuuga-san look up and stick a lollipop to his mouth.

"Ouka-sama will join the party too"

"Then, we'll be baking the cakes, bye minna!" Kuroyuri waves happily and he/she and Haruse get out from the room.

"Oh yea, where's Ayanami-san?"

"He's currently on a mission until tomorrow afternoon"

"Then, let's decorate now!" I quickly run back to my room and take the box.

We quickly decorates the room, hanging ornaments on the walls and putting a large figurine of snowman in the corner of the room. When we were decorating, a mailman enters, carrying a large tree. He put it in the center of the room. We hangs ornaments to the tree. We wrap the tree with tiny lights and also put some tiny light in front of the door.

"Finally done!" All of us collapse in the nearby couch and take a rest. Suddenly, Ouka-sama enters the room.

"Haruka! Let's pick some clothes for the party tomorrow!"

"Eh?! Again?! But I'm tired" Ouka-sama quickly walks toward me and drag me.

"Hyuuga-san! Help me!"

"Have fun Haruka-chan~"

* * *

When I enter Ouka-sama's room, she quickly run to her closet and pick some Christmas theme dress.

"Hm…I think this one suits you, no no…I think this one is better" Ouka-sama keeps on mumbling about that.

"yes! This one is the best!" Ouka-sama pull out a tight-length red bustier dress with whiter fur.

"Eh?! Isn't that too short? It's winter" I start to blush

"No, it's okay! Besides, the room will be warm" Ouka-sama give me the dress and I take it. Ouka-sama also gives me knee-length white boots. I take it and return to my room. I quickly sleep quietly.

The next day past quickly. We only give last touch to the decoration and arrange the food . Suddenly, Konatsu-kun barge in.

"Ayanami-sama is back!"

"What?! I thought Aya-tan will be back 2 more hours, we still need to finish the last touch"

"Wait here! I'll distract him!"

I run and meet up with Ayanami-san, he's almost arrive to the office.

"Ayanami-san! Come with me!" Without waiting for his answer I grab his hands and drag him to my room.

"What are you thinking dragging me to your room?"

"Um…I'm scared!"

"…." Ayanami-san seems curious but he just stays silent. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just wait outside! Don't go anywhere!"

He go outside and I quickly change to the clothes Ouka-sama give me the other day. I look at the wrapped presents I prepare the other day and put it on a sack. I wear a Santa hat Ouka-sama gives me. Then, I heard Hyuuga-san's voice.

"Aya-tan, company me buy some candy please~"

"No…"

"Pretty please!"

"….fine"

I realize it's a part of the plan. I quickly go to the office, leaving the sack filled with presents and the Santa hat in my room.

"Everyone ready?!" I ask, they all nodded. I turn off the light and hide, along with the others. We heard Hyuuga-san's voice and the doorknob turns.

I quickly turn on the light and jump, along with the others "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a Christmas party Aya-tan~ let's just enjoy it!"

Ayanami-san doesn't say a word. After that, we just eat, talk and sing Christmas songs. While the others have fun, I quietly go to my room and take the sack. I wears the Santa hat and return to the office.

"HOHOHOHO Merry Christmas" I say.

"Haruka-chan, what are you doing?" Hyuuga-san ask.

"I'm giving out presents!" I open the sack and give each of them their presents. I give Konatsu-kun the Moe Moe rangers complete figurines, I give Hyuuga-san the Moe Moe ranger snow globe, to Haruse a very rare cook book, filled with all the recipes in the world, to Kuroyuri a complete set of cooking tools, to Ouka-sama a pink silk dress, to Hakuren-kun a gold mirror with the Barsburg church sign on it and to Ayanami-san a music box that plays Christmas songs, when you open the music box, 6 figurines will show up, holding hands forming a circle, circling the box. The figurines looks like each member of the black hawk, I personaly orders it from the old man, who turns out to be also a music box maker.

"Thank you…" Ayanami-san mumbles. Everyone seems to be pleased with their presents, then, the clock almost reach midnight.

"But, is it okay? We don't give Haruka-chan any gift" Konatsu-kun says.

"It's okay! At least everyone is here! This is the best present I ever get" A tear drop from my eyes and all of us did a group hug, of course, excluding Ayanami-san.

"Everyone! Please face the window!" Hyuuga-san says, he open the window and all of us sit on the couch, making it facing the window.

The clock then shows exactly midnight and fireworks begin to shows, making thousands of light in the sky. None of us speaks anymore, we were all amazed by the beauty of the fireworks and the happy, or more than happy, feeling that we all felt today then, in the last firework, a sentence shows up in the sky: To Ayanami-sama, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is the last act all of us trying so hard to hide.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **_

_**CHRISTMAS ISN'T A SEASON, IT'S A FEELING **_-Edna Ferber-

* * *

**Rose: **Merry Christmas Minna! See you in January! Don't forget to review :D


	17. Chapter 13: The Cloud Behind The Sun

**Rose & Teito: **Happy new year minna! :D

**Rose: **Another year another story~ ;)

**Teito: **You're making another special chapter?

**Rose: **Of course not~ We're back in the original storyline, oh and **I change the first chapter completely, you might want to check it, I also change the second chapter, first part only **;) Well then~ here's the review responses:

**patapatagirl: **Merry Christmas to you too :D

**ayanamieve: **Arigatou ne :D

**Rose: **That's all! Well, I don't own 07-Ghost characters credits goes to Ichihara and Amemiya-sensei :D One more thing, this fanfiction is based on Haruka's and Ayanami's POV

* * *

**The Cloud Behinds The Sun **

_**Haruka's POV**_

The snow keep on piling on my head as I try so hard to sleep while leaning on a tree, the cold begin to reach my skin under the thick clothes I wear and I shivers. I finally decide to stay awake and go to the 2nd district. The first thing I will do there is to find a job, since I don't have any money and I can't buy food nor find a place to stay. I search through my bag and found a thermos filled with hot tea and some cakes. I eat some and continue on walking.

After walking for a long time, I finally reach the 2nd district. The 2nd district is quite different from the 1st district, the transportation is still using animals, unlike the 1st district when me and Ouka-sama ride a zaiphon-powered carriage. The houses is also smaller, except the big mansion belongs to the oak family. I ignore the mansion and try to find some job. I see a shop filled with dresses and clothes, I realize I stare at the shop quite for a long time when a red haired woman greeted me.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, I'm just looking at these clothes"

"Do you like them?"

"Well yes I do, the design is quite unique and the colors are so nice to see"

"Hmm…. Do you want to be the model for these clothes?"

"Wh-what?! You must be joking"

"No I'm not! I will held a fashion show in 3 days and I still need some people to be the model"

"I don't know…"

"I will give you 1 million yuus if you accept"

"Really? Then, I'll accept your offer"

"Come here tomorrow for practice okay?"

"Um…may I know your name?"

"You can call me Madam Rosalie"

"Madam Rosalie, if you don't mind, may I stay in your store? I don't have any place to sleep"

"Seriously? Your clothes are so nice, I thought you were a kid from a noble family, anyway, you can" Madam Rosalie get inside and I follow her. The store is quite comfy, there are many purple couches and "thousands" of clothes in the shelf or not dressed by the mannequin. I follow madam to a dark purple-painted room. The room is quite big, there's a large bed sitting in the corner of the room, a closet and a private bathroom. There's also a black couch. I realize there are some pictures of a little girl placed in the table next to the bed.

"This used to be my daughter's room, well, at least until she died"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I don't know…" I prepare to go out from the room, feeling bad.

"No, it's okay! It's 10 years ago anyway"

"10 years ago…."

"Yes, she died during the Raggs war, my whole family was killed, I'm the only survivor"

"I'm truly sorry"

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault, come on! Go to bed! Tomorrow's going to be a big day" madam smiled and close the door. Even though it's only a while, I feel welcome already. Madam is really nice and she seems to accept me here gladly. So I hurry change my clothes into the clothes madam gives me and unpack my things. I pull out the doll that Kuroyuri gave me and put it besides my bed. I open the scrapbook Ouka-sama gives me and begin to look through the pictures. After a while, I pray for their safety and goes back to sleep.

The next day, I wake up quickly and change into the clothe I wear yesterday. I quickly go down stair to meet madam. When I arrive, I realize there's 3 more girls there. The first girl is the tallest one, she have blue eyes, straight black hair and is very pretty. The second girl have curly brown hair and brown eyes and the third girl, the shortest one have wavy white hair and violet colored eyes, her face and her eyes reminds me of _him. _

"Ladies, please welcome…er, what's your name?"

"Sorry, I forget to introduce myself, my name is Haruka"

"So rude, you don't introduce yourself first when you first meet madam" the black haired girl said with a sharp tone. I realize I will never be able to befriend with her.

"You're so right Yukihime, she must've come from the village" the brown haired girl said, laughing with the black haired girl, who I realize named Yukihime.

"Isabelle, Yukihime stop! Well, Haruka, please introduce yourself"

"before I work here, I worked in the military I was in the black hawk" I'm waiting for Yukihime and Isabelle's response, but they just laugh.

"Black hawk she said! HAHAHA! She can't be! She's too ugly to be besides Ayanami-sama" Yukihime said, still laughing hard.

"Haruka, please tell us the truth" Madam Rosalie said, her face is pale. I realize she's scared, if I'm a warsfeil.

"Yes, I lied, this is my first job" I look down.

"ooh! Liar! We have a liar here!" Isabelle said, laughing and pointing at me. I stay silent and walk towards the white haired girl. After the introduction, madam explain to us about how to walk in the catwalk properly.

"Hey, nice to meet you, my name is Evelyn" the white haired girl said, smiling towards me.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is, as you know…Haruka"

"I believe you"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you were actually in the black hawk, you were the girl that danced with the chief of staff at the masquerade ball right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Of course I know, I was at the ball, I'm Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg sister"

"Really?! I never knew Ouka-sama have a sister, what are you doing here then?"

"I'm sick of the palace, that's why I decide to follow my own path as a model" Evelyn smiled, and she looks like Ouka.

The whole day past quickly, we only practice the movements and I only talk to Evelyn all the time. By the end of the day, me and Evelyn get closer and I invite her to my room, well, technically, not "mine".

"Where are you two going?" Yukihime says, stopping us.

"We're going to my room"

"Why don't you invite us?" Isabelle says with a sarcasm tone in her voice.

"You're not invited" Evelyn says, I'm kind of surprise, since I thought Evelyn is a nice and shy girl.

"What do you say? You're just a thrown daughter of the royal family, you don't scare us anymore" Yukihime says with an anger tone

"Anymore? What do she means Evelyn?"

"You seriously don't know? Do she tells you that she runs away from the palace? No uh, the truth is…once at a ball, she almost killed me and Isabelle, she threaten us if we ever said a word about that she will throw us in jail. Unfortunately for her, Ouka-sama know of her action and banned her from the palace"

"Is that true?" I said, looking at Evelyn.

"They start it first! They said that the Barsburg family is not suited to be the royal family, they insulted dad and onee-san!" I can see Evelyn crying now.

"Always the same excuses, no one ever believe you, you know?" Yukihime smirk. Evelyn wants to argue but she just cry.

"Stop it! If you ever made Evelyn cry, I will kill you" I covers Evelyn and summon a sword, I put it in front of Yukihime's neck.

"You-you really were in the Black Hawks! I'm going to tell madam!"

"No one going to believe you, you know? I'm just an innocent little girl am I?" I start to move the sword further until it touch her skin, Yukihime starts to cry and I release the sword "come on Evelyn, let's just leave" I pull Evelyn's hands and enters my room.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"I'm just…I miss Ouka nee-san and dad, I wonder how they are"

"It's okay, they're fine" I smile.

"Do, do you ever meets them?"

"I ever meet Ouka-sama! She's a nice girl, she gives me a lot of cute clothes"

"Haha, she also loves to dress me up, we often play tea party" we both laugh and Evelyn stops crying.

"Ne~ Haruka, do you love Ayanami?"

"Wha-what are you saying Evelyn?" I blush.

"You seems really happy when you're dancing with him, I remembers it clearly~ you and him holding hands, spinning across the room" Evelyn begin to practice it by herself, "Evelyn, do you have any pictures of you when you were in the military?" Evelyn ask with her cheerful voice.

"Yes! I do have! And I also have the picture of me and your sister" I quickly grabs my bag and shows her the things they give me on our last meeting.

"They seems so nice~ Right, Haruka, why do you always put that scarf on even when we practice using the clothes for the fashion show?" I blush and feels the scarf Ayanami-san gives me.

"I-it's from Ayanami-san"

"Whua! You really love him" Evelyn smiles and begin to spin around the room. I laugh and she starts to laugh too. Then, we heard an animal voice, perhaps a car has just stopped. Evelyn's face then turns white.

"I-I need to go"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, see you tomorrow kay?"

Then, Evelyn storms out of the room and close the door. I look at her, confused. Then, the bell rings and I quickly answers it. In the door, stands 2 man, wearing the royal family guard clothes.

"Excuse me, but do you see this girl passing here?" the taller one ask, holding a picture of a white haired girl with violet eyes. Then, I realize who they meant.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

"She's the escape criminal that almost killed 2 girl in a party"

"Is that so? I'm sorry but I don't see her"

"Well then, we shall leave now, if you ever sees her please contact the royal family immediately"

"Yes"

The men then leave and I hurriedly closed the door. I run to find madam.

"Madam!" I finally found her working on some clothes.

"Oh, isn't that Haruka-chan, what do you want sweetie?"

"Madam… do you know who Evelyn is actually?" then, madam's smile drop.

"Yes I do…"

"Why do you allow her to join the fashion show? Ouka-sama love fashion, she must've come and they will arrest Evelyn"

"Yes I know that too, she actually doesn't want to at first but I convince her. I witness what actually happens at the ball, that's why I want her to tell the truth to everyone at the fashion show"

"But then, why do you invite Yukihime and Isabelle too?"

"They will have to admit, since I'm the legal witness who saw what really happens"

"Can I help with something?"

"No, it's okay! You just need to make sure that all my plans went well" madam smiles and get back to work. I realize that madam still believe that I lied about me being in the Black Hawk. I quickly get back to my room. When I enters my room, the whole room is in a mess, I realize that all of my pictures with the black hawk has been taken and I know who did it. I stormed outside, trying to find Yukihime. I finally found her and Isabelle eating ice cream next to the shop.

"Are you the ones who take my pictures?!" I bang the table, making Isabelle spill her ice cream on her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why the fuck are you accusing us doing that?" Yukihime says, standing up facing me.

"ARGH! This clothes is new! You need to buy me another one!" Isabelle says, flapping her arms like birds.

"Just give me my pictures back" I says, giving the death glare I learned from Ayanami-san to them.

"What pictures are you saying about? Besides, you can't summon those swords of yours or people will know right?" Yukihime smirk, "come on Isabelle, let's go" then the 2 of them go away while I just stand there like statue.

The next day, we just practice and practice and decides who wears what clothes. Each of us needs to wear 2 clothes. After madam dismisses us, I quickly walk towards Evelyn.

"Evelyn, yesterday there are 2 men searching for you, is that why you leave quickly?"

"You figured that out, yes that's why I leave…and now I need to leave sooner" Evelyn released my grip and run outside.

"Wait! Evelyn!" I try to catch up to her, but she run so quick. I'm not planning to give up and follow her until she reach her house, well, not exactly house. The building I see is old, very old and small. This building seems to be left by its owner because of some fire accident, I can see the burning marks all over it. When I enter it, I realize the house isn't appropriate to be lived in anymore. I ignore the house's condition immediately when I hear Evelyn cry.

"Evelyn…I'm sorry"

"Go away, I don't want you to be here"

"I know…but could you at least tell me your problem so I can solve it?"

"I don't need your help!"

"Even when you said that, I'm still willing to help you" Evelyn look at me and hug me, she cry and I pats her head.

"I just…I miss onee-chan badly, I want to meet her, I want to talk to her"

"I promise one day you will meet Ouka-sama once more"

The next day, all of us quickly change to our first clothes and begin the show. It appears that Evelyn only have 1 turn and she performs in the end. The first time goes well, but the second one didn't. When my turn come, I heard Yuki-hime's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Before our next model shows up, please see these wonderful pictures we find about her" then, behind me, the curtain covering the walls rises and a big picture of me and the black hawk fighting at Antwort shows up. The whole room become silent, then the screamings started in union.

"She's a warsfeil! She will kill us all! Kill her before she did!"

I start to feel scared, I go back immediately. I cry and runs back to my room. I can hear someone calling my name, but I don't look back. I close the door behind me and lock myself in my room. I realize how scared people were to warsfeil and I need to go out from here. I quickly pack back my things and change back to my clothes. I plan to leave from the windows, avoiding attentions. But then, someone knock my door and speak slowly.

"Haruka…" I realize it's Evelyn's voice.

"GO AWAY!" I said screaming at her.

"Haruka…" This time it is not Evelyn's voice, I wash my tears and walk to the door. When I open it, I see Ouka standing in front of Evelyn.

"Ouka-sama? Don't! Please don't arrest Evelyn! She's your sister, how could you arrest her?" The words are just coming out from my mouth and I'm afraid I have make Ouka-sama mad, but instead, she chuckles.

"I'm not going to arrest her, it's just like you said, she's my sister, but…I'm also the princess of this country therefore, Evelyn, the judge will decides whether you're guilty or not and you can make Haruka as your defender"

"Really?! Thank you so much onee-chan! I'm so glad I can meet you again" Evelyn hugs Ouka and cry. I just stand there, smiling at them, but then…I realize something. If I become Evelyn's defender, that means I need to go to the Houburg Fort, and it is possible I will meet _him._

* * *

_**Ayanami's POV **_

It's been 2 days since Haruka leave the fort. A weird hole is like being formed in my heart, but I ignore that. In these 2 days, I do my regular activity as if nothing happen. But it seems that Konatsu can't bear it, he often stays in his room and I let him. I don't know what's happening to me, everything seems to be normal but it's not, I just knew it.

Today, I just stay in my desk doing some paperwork, filling it with no feeling at all. Suddenly, a soldier barge in to the room and I almost drop my pen.

"What do you want?" I realize I use a dark tone cause the soldier's face turn pale.

"Miroku-sama wants you to come to the courthouse with him"

"Tell him I'll be ready in a minute"

"Yes sir!"

I quickly clean up the paperwork and pile it up in the corner of my desk. I put my coat on and go to the old man. ((e.g. in some chapter it is revealed that Ayanami only pretends he respect Miroku and call him old man behin his back))

"Ayanami-kun"

"Yes Miroku-sama?"

"Do you know why I ask you to go to the courthouse with me today?"

"No…"

"Well, the suspect will be interesting"

After that, the conversation ends and we walk together silently to the courthouse. When we almost arrive at the courthouse a blonde haired girl with blue eyes walk pass me, I quickly look back and see Haruka, her hair tied to the back, wearing a formal dress.

"Miroku-sama, will you excuse me…"

"Go ahead Ayanami-kun" I can see the old man smirk but I ignore it. I walk hurriedly to Haruka and touch her shoulder, she flinch when I touch her.

"Haruka…what are you doing here?"

"….Are you talking to me?"

"Yes of course"

"I'm sorry but…who are you?"

"What…?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think we ever met before"

She release my grip and walk again. I don't understand why, but I know all the things she said before was a lie.

At the courthouse, I realize that Miroku-sama was right, the suspect is interesting. It's Evelyn, the princess's sister who has committed a crime and run away from the palace. But the thing that made the court more interesting is her defender, Haruka. The judge finally announce that the court will start and all the guest fell silent.

"So, Evelyn Barsburg, Your crime is torturing 2 woman in a ball, what is your defense?"

"Evelyn-sama only do it to defense her family name, besides, everyone would've done the same if their family is being mocked"

"Objection! Not everyone would do that, besides, my clients suffer for 1 month when she torture them, and what is the proof that my clients mock the royal family? No one dares to do that in front of the princess herself"

"I have the proof, your honor, let me call the first witness, madam Rosalie"

I was quiet impress by the way Haruka defend the princess, it seems that they met and Haruka has grown quiet close to her.

"Your honor, my name is madam Rosalie, I am the witness of the "accident""

"Well then, please tell us what you see"

"Well, when I'm at the ball, I see this 3 ladies fighting over something, at first I only thought they only fight about clothes or makeup, but I'm wrong, what I see and listen is…"

**Flash Back (Author's POV):**

"_Well, well, isn't it the daughter of the royal family" two girls walks towards Evelyn, who is currently only eating some cakes from the table._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Don't be so cold towards us~ We were friends back when we were in the church's orphanage right?" Yukihime said._

"_Was friends"_

"_That is true, until you were adopted by the royal family" Yukihime crush the glass she's holding, shattering it to the floor. _

"_You're jealous?" Evelyn said bravely._

"_What do you say? Me? Jealous? No way! Who wants to be adopted by some bloodlust family?"_

"_What do you say?"_

"_I said, who wants to be adopted by some bloodlust family anyway? I think, at the Raggs war, the true culprit is the royal family, they want to take all the fame and glory" _

**Flash Back Ends**

"Well after that, Yukihime and Isabelle drags Evelyn to a room"

"Objection! What is the proof to that? I bet the madam must have been pay!"

"Well then, let's hear the voices, those who agree that Evelyn Barsburg is guilty raise your hands" then the room fell silent, one, two, one by one almost all the hands were raised, but then, Haruka stop them.

"Stop! I have one more witness, that is…Evelyn"

"What?! Is it allowed your honor?" The girl with black haired said, her face seems to turn pale.

"Yes, that is Allowed, Evelyn Barsburg, what is your defense?"

"Well, what truly happen is, when Yukihime and Isabelle drags me to a room, they beat me up. I have no choice but to defend myself and beat them back, I guess I overdid it" Evelyn looks down and she cry softly.

"Objection! There's no proof!"

"Oh there is one, Evelyn could you please tell us the way they torture you and show us the bruises they left" Haruka said.

"Well, they use a fire and burn my hand, here is the proof" Evelyn pull her glove and a bad burn mark is shown at her palm, everyone in the room gasp but me and the old man just stay silent.

"Objection! She may only made up the mark"

"Well, I have one more proof. When I look at Yukihime's and Isabelle's data, I found out that they were children from Raggs kingdom whom family has been killed at the Raggs war" Haruka hold out a paper with the orphanage and the kingdom stamp on it, there's no way it's fake.

"Well, those who agree that Evelyn Barsburg is guilty please raise their hands" then, one, two, three hands are raised, but it stops there.

"Then, Evelyn Barsburg is… Not guilty."

I wait until all the guest leave and only Haruka and me left. She's still cleaning up the paper on her desk.

"I didn't expect you to be that good" I said, walking slowly towards Haruka, she doesn't look back and continue to pretend cleaning up the paper.

"If you don't want to talk, fine…" I start to walk away but then Haruka grab my hand.

"Why…why don't you run to me when I leave? Why don't you convince me to just stay at the 1st district instead of travelling?"

"Because I know you won't"

"At least try!" She hugs me harder and cry. I turn facing her and lick her tears, she flinch.

"Why did you do that for?"

"I told you…don't cry"

"I…I'm not crying!"

"Don't pretend to be strong in front of me"

"But I'm not crying!"

I smirk, she looks at me and pouts.

"Then, what are you doing to do after this?"

"I'm going to find more about myself, you know what this means right?"

"Going to Raggs castle"

"You're going to allow me? I thought you will not cause that area is restricted"

"I'm not saying I'm allowing you, I'm just saying you could do anything you want, since you're not my subordinates anymore"

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye" Haruka said, her expression turns sad. I just stand there, saying nothing. Haruka stops looking at me and turns away. I don't why, whether it's just reflex or not, but when she walk away, I grab her hands, turning her towards me and kiss her. We kiss for a long time, perhaps the longest. When we hears someone approaching we quickly stop.

"Se…see…you then" Haruka's face blush deep red and she run away. I look at her until I can't see her figure anymore.

"Ayanami-sama, is everything okay?" I look back and see Konatsu, his face is different, not the cheerful boy I used to see every day, his face is the exact opposite of that.

"Yes"

"Well, here's for today's schedule…" Konatsu tells me all the schedule and when he's done he salute me and runs back to his room. I don't stop him, I know he mus have suffered from what happen. I finally decide to not waste any more time and get back to do some paperwork.

* * *

**Rose: **Done~ I'm sorry if the Ayanami's POV is short, I don't know what to write anymore.

**Teito: **Then, who is today's guest?

**Rose: **Please welcome…Konatsu!

**Konatsu: **What do you want from me? I only want to go back to my room

**Rose: **Here's the question: what did you do in your room for 2 days? Aren't you bored?

**Konatsu: **I just stare at the pictures of major and Haruka-chan…. *dark aura*

**Rose: **Not fun~ You don't eat or drink? Will you die?

**Konatsu: **I just eat supplements…

**Rose: **Hahhh~

**Labrador: **In the next chapter, Haruka will find the truth about what happens 10 years ago

**Rose: **Well then~ please review! :D


	18. Chapter 14: The Buried Truth

**Rose: **Yosh! Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna-san! 'w')/

**Teito: **What's wrong with you?

**Rose: **Don't you remember? -_-

**Teito: **What is it?

**Rose: **You're hopeless~ well then….the winner of the drawing contest is **Milkysnow**! Congratulation :D

**Teito: **=A= only that?

**Rose: **Hidoi! Well, please enjoy this chapter :D don't forget: I don't own 07-Ghost characters credits goes to Amemiya and Ichihara-sensei!

* * *

**The Buried Truth**

After I received the money from madam, I quickly pack my things, madam gives me some clothes and I really thank her.

"Take care dear" madam says

"Madam…about the fashion show…"

"No, that's okay! I know from the beginning that you're in the black hawk, and I also know that you're not a warsfeil"

"Th…thank you" I hug madam and release it.

"Madam…what happen to Isabelle and Yukihime?"

"Well, they were sentenced guilty and need to be in prison for 5 years"

"Oh…well then, I shall be going now, the bus is leaving"

"Yes…good bye dear, I promise I will ask Evelyn to send you letters from the palace"

I smile at her and wave goodbye. I need to walk quite long until I reach the bus station. After walking for a while, I pass the big mansion owned by the oak family. I just ignore it and walk away. But I quickly stop when I see a boy and a girl playing at the garden. An older boy is watching them, his face is very familiar. Being curious, I ring the doorbell and the person opens it.

"Yes, may I help you?" When he faces me, I realize he look exactly the same as him. I don't know why, but I hug him quickly and tears begin to run to my cheeks. I miss him so much seeing his face is enough for me, even though I know that this person I'm hugging is not Mikage.

"Um… I'm sorry but have we met before?" the boy smile and I back away quickly. I feel so embarrassed and my face is turning red. The 2 kids that playing before is also coming here.

"I'm sorry…you look a lot like my deceased friend…" I force a smile.

"Is it…Mikage?" the older boy asks me with sad expression.

"How do you know him?"

"Could it be… you're Haruka?" the older boy cries and hugs me. The 2 kid earlier just stay and the boy look at me with sharp expression. The older boy then invites me inside for a tea.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduce myself…my name is Kokuyou Celestine, I am Mikage's older brother. They are Rinka Celestine and Kohaku Celestine, Mikage's younger brother and sister" Kokuyou smile at me while introducing me to Mikage's family.

"Why is _she _here? Mika-nii's funeral was months ago" Kohaku points at me with anger carve on his face.

"I…don't receive the invitation" I said, realizing that I haven't get any information about Mikage's funeral.

"Liar! We give it to both you and Teito Klein" Kohaku said.

"Stop Kohaku, she doesn't have enough free time like you" Kokuyou defend me, I just look down, feeling guilty.

"No…Kohaku-kun is right, it's my fault…Mikage is my best friend. I should've known about his funeral and attend it, besides, Mikage have done many things for me"

Kohaku look at me with an expression I couldn't understand and walk away. Rinka follow him and look at me with a sorry look at her face.

"Don't mind them… you know? At the funeral, Kohaku can't wait to see you" Kokuyou smile and chuckled.

"I guess I have turned down his hopes" I sigh and look at my reflection in the tea.

"Don't think of it that way…besides, at least Kohaku is happy now that he can see you, well then…do you have anywhere to go? If you don't you can stay here with us" Kokuyou smile at me warmly.

"No…it's okay, I'm going to ride a bus to district 5"

"District 5 huh… Well if I'm not wrong, it's still 1 more hours, why don't I give you a tour throughout this mansion?"

"Sure! Why not?" I jump from my seat and follow Kokuyou. He shows me the Oak family famous jewels; the big garden fills with many kinds of plants and Mikage's room. I'm paralyzed by the way Mikage's room is decorated. Pictures of me, him and Teito were hangs at the wall or not standing at the table and shelf. The things that the 3 of us made at military school are also here, along with some notes. The room is also decorated with hundreds of orange colored flowers, Mikage's favorite color.

"Where did he get all these?"

"Ah! Is it Haruka-chan? Thank you for coming here, my son would be so happy" a man shows up, his face is very similar to Mikage's and Kokuyou's. They show the same wide smile. "I am Karen Celestine, Mikage's father"

"Mikage's…father"

"Yes" he smiles towards me and bows politely, "I heard you were asking about these pictures. Well, every time my son went home from school, he would bring back pictures of him, you and Teito-kun, he was so happy. So, when we heard about his death, we decide to decorate his room with all of his things"

I get inside the room and explore the things. The airship model we made at 1st grade hangs at the center of the room. I chuckled when I remember those memories, Teito and Mikage are fighting about the airship's color. Mikage accidentally spill pink paint at the model and we finally paint it pink instead. Then, I found a piece of paper, it is my first love-confession letter I get. I can't believe Mikage still keep this, I thought I threw it away. Besides, there's a note; _"Haruka's first love confession letter, she almost threw it away but thank goodness I was able to save it." _

"Excuse me…if you don't mind, can I take one of these pictures with me?" I show them the picture of the three of us playing at the hill near the military school building. We were playing with dogs and climb tress to get some apples, because of that, we skip class and Teito-kun were really mad at both me and Mikage. "Of course you can, it was yours and Teito-kun's too" Mikage's father smile at me.

After a while, I decide to go to Mikage's grave. They told me the military doesn't bring back his body, I know the reason why but I don't have the heart to tell them. When I arrive, I see Kohaku-kun and Rinka-chan, they were putting some flowers on top of Mikage's grave. I take some flowers I see and walk towards them.

"Do you guys know why we put flowers on top of people's grave?" both of them look up at me and quickly stands, "no…we don't know" Kohaku answer with cold tone.

"It's because, people believe these flowers will make the spirit happier. But, I don't think so. The only things that will make the deceased spirit happier are prayers from their loved one so they can rest peacefully" Kohaku just nods and Rinka smile sweetly towards me. "You know, you guys probably hate me but I will not hate the two of you…because you are Mikage's most precious family" I walk away and pat their head.

"Wait!" Kohaku runs to me and hold my hand "we're….no, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Kohaku-kun…" I turn around and walk away.

* * *

I ride the bus to district 5. The bus is quiet big and warm, I think it's because that district 5 is all covers in snow, the bus company made the bus going to district 5 warmer, with more heater. The only passenger there is me and a sleeping old lady. I seat in the front seat near the window. I always like sitting near the window, I can watch the people and scenario in the street, making it my own entertainment.

Along the way to district 5, I see a kid that release his balloon to the sky and smile happily. I don't understand why he does that, since every kid will surely cry if their balloon is lost. When I observe again, that kid seems to say something like "be free, from now on, you can brighten the sky with your color" I'm amazed with that kid. I bet he will be a good man one day.

As I watch the road, the weather become colder and colder so I put on the coat madam gives me. I look at the old lady behind and I can see her shivering. I realize she doesn't have any coat on. So I search through my bag and find another coat, I also take some bread and tea and go to the old lady.

"Excuse me miss, but will you except these?" I smile and offer her the coat and the food.

"It's okay, I'm fine" the old lady force a smile, but she keeps on shivering. I sigh and put the coat on her, I wrap the food and put it in her hands. She looks at me and I smile, giving her the tea. She drinks it and stop shivering slowly.

"These will make you better, may god will always be with you" I smile, trying to copy what onii-chan usually said when he helps people.

"Excuse me miss, but are you a bishop? You're so nice to me"

"Ah! I'm not, besides, I'm the exact opposite of that" I smile and return to my seat. I repeat the word I said in my head, and I know it's true. I'm the exact opposite of bishop. Because of me, Hyuuga-san died and made Konatsu-kun suffer, that is not the thing bishop usually do. I lay my head on the window and close my eyes.

* * *

The bus driver wakes me up, saying that we already arrive in district 5. I rub my eyes, yawning and take my things. I get down from the bus and flew my arms wide open, I'm so happy I'm finally able to visit the place in my dreams.

District 5 is so different from the places I've been before, almost the whole part is cover in snow, even some houses were frozen in snow, I bet the owner leave the house ages ago. The most attractive building in this district is a large castle at the corner of the district, covered in frozen snow, I realize the shape and I know immediately, it's the Raggs castle. The first thing I want to do is to find a place to stay and then explore the castle, hopefully I will not be discovered by the military. Only the places near the bus station were civilized, the rest were just a mass of old buildings.

After finally walking for awhile, I found a quite nice to stay. The place is owned by an old married couple who doesn't have any child. It seems that I'm the only guest there. The couple is very nice to me; they offer me free food and prepare hot water for me to bathe. Later on, I discover that they were the victims of the Raggs war but they managed to get out alive and start a new life.

I thank them and leave my belongings inside my room. Just in case, I bring the key with me. I wear the scarf Ayanami-san gave me and go to the Raggs castle.

* * *

I finally arrive at the Raggs castle, I expect a crowded area filled with the military, but instead I only found an abandon castle. The quietness is scary; I feel like anything can jump out of nowhere and attacks me. I brave myself and get in to the castle.

The first thing I found there is a large painting of the royal family, I realize Kreuz-san, father, mother, baby Tiashe and another person, that part is covered in sheet. I know that it's me and ignore the painting. I want to go further but then I heard 2 people approaching. I quickly hide behind the stairs and listen to their conversation. I observe their face and sigh with relief, knowing that they're not from the military, judging from their appearance. The taller one has a Mohawk hairstyle with piercing in his nose and the other one has blonde hair, probably dyed.

"Nee~ boss, why do we have to come here? This place creeps me out" the blonde one said, hugging himself.

"Shut up and just follow me"

The 2 of them walk towards the painting and the Mohawk pull out the sheet covering the last person. My body shivers and I grip the staircase harder, I seems to lost my grip to the whole world. The person who's covered in sheet isn't me, it's a white haired person with purple eyes. He looks like the person I knew most in the whole world and he is currently being the military Chief of Staff.

"Why do you pull out the sheet boss?"

"Do you realize this painting? According to the official report, the King of Raggs have 1 daughter and 1 son"

"So? What's so important about that? It's unlike you talking about these kind of stuff"

"You idiot! Look at the painting I said! There aren't any daughter here, in here, it's shown the king have 2 sons and no daughter!"

The blonde one scratch his head "….so?"

"Idiot! Think carefully! Which one is true? The painting or the official report?"

"….the official report I guess?"

The Mohawk one clench his fist and hit the blonde's head "it's the painting you idiot! This painting is the painting of the Raggs kingdom royal family, there's no way it's fake!"

"….and the meaning of that is…?"

"Bah! It's useless talking to you! It means, the military is hiding something"

"…and we need to figure that out?"

"No way! Who knows what they'll do to me, the great Carl-sama if I do something like that! I only want to show you this, now let's just go back and pretends this conversation never happens" both of them run away as quickly as possible and disappear from my sight. I quickly get out from my hiding place and go closer to the painting. I examine it, trying to find something that proofs this painting isn't true.

After finding no luck, I go back and questions begin to pop out in my head. If I weren't the king's daughter, who am I? Why do I belong in this world? And why am I born? I'm eager to find the answers and run off to the castle. I search every room possible, but I can't find a thing to proof my existence. I lay down the icy bed and begin to curl. I hold my legs together, trying to hold the pains but I can't. Tears begin to flow from my eyes, I realize that the whole memory I've known is a crud, made up by someone. I begin to doubt my own existence and let myself frozen in here.

I'm feeling that I have lost my consciousness, because I see a woman with long blonde hair and golden eyes saying something to me "get up…get up…don't die here…my precious master" I flung my eyes open, hearing the words and the woman is gone. I begin to shake with fear, I don't know who's that woman is but I feel a great nostalgic feeling. Not wanting to see anymore "horror", I run outside the castle and return to the place I stayed at. I have decided who that person in that painting was.

"A person with white hair and purple eyes? I'm sorry but I know none of that person" the old woman said, pouring a tea into my cup. I can feel something in her words, she's lying.

"Then…do you know who's Haruka is?"

"Of course we know, she's King Krom's daughter" the old man said while reading a news paper, I can see a glint of doubt in his face.

"Don't lie to me…what will you do if I tell you that I am Haruka, King Krom's daughter?"

"Nonsense, Haruka was dead 10 years ago" the old woman said and her husband shot her a dirty look.

"What are you 2 hiding?" I begin to let go my "scary" aura and the two of them stop their activities, it seems they knew that I already knew what really happen. The old man then sighs and put down his paper.

"First of all, I want to tell you that we weren't just some random commoners. We were the butler and maid of the royal family, we serve their children. We're able to survive because my wife has a friend in the military and he lend us some military clothes to get out from there, we're pretending to be in the military" I nods and he continue his story "well, me and my wife has promise that we wouldn't tell anyone about this truth, since we know our peaceful life would be in danger if we do that"

"I promise I would not tell anyone" the old man smile and took a deep breathes.

"That person you saw in the painting is Krowell Raggs, Wahreit Tiashe Raggs's older brother. When Tiashe-sama is only 3 months old, Krowell-sama run away from the palace and his whereabouts are unknown"

"Then, how do I…Haruka come along?"

"Well, when Krowell-sama runs away, a sleeping 2 year old girl is sleeping in a basket in front of the castle, she is known as Haruka" The old woman drinks her tea, continuing her husband story.

"Why did before you said that Haruka _was_ dead?" I said.

"Because I'm the cause of her death…" the old woman covers her face and begin trembling, the old man pats her shoulder and shakes his head, "if you want to know more, come see me later" I nod and return to my room. I grit my teeths, I don't understand what's happening so far. Who was that woman I seen at the castle? She looks a lot like me except for her golden eyes. I examine my hand, where the golden stone comes out. When I examine it a little longer, a voice begin to rings in my head.

"_Master….Master…." _the voice called out, that voice is speaking in a language I never heard before, but I don't why I can understand it.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"_Master…you have found the truth haven't you?"_

"What truth?"

Then, before the voice could answer someone knocks the door. I open the door and see the old man standing in front.

"I thought you told me to come to you" I said.

"My wife is down stair and I don't want to make her remember"

"So…what happen?" there was a long pause when the old man took a long breathe and begin his story.

"It was before the Raggs war started. My wife went to Haruka-sama's room as usual, they were playing tea party. Then, Haruka-sama said she wanted play hide and seek. My wife become the seeker and Haruka-sama run away to hide. After a long time searching, my wife couldn't find Haruka-sama and begin to panic. After 2 days, we heard a news saying that Haruka-sama is dead. She fell on a cliff, her handkerchief was found at the location but her body is not there. The king and Tiashe-sama was really sad, we were all worried, Tiashe-sama didn't smile at once since then. After thinking that all hope is lost, one day, a girl claiming to be Haruka come to the castle. She looks a lot like Haruka-sama. The scientist then approve that she is really Haruka-sama, even though Haruka-sama has comes back, my wife still feels very guilty about what happen" the old man sigh and get out from the room immediately.

I look at the closed door. I have decided to go to the castle one more time. I want to find out more about myself. I have also decided that after going to the castle tomorrow, I will directly go to district 7, I want to ask Castor-san and nii-chan what really happens. I quickly fall asleep, wanting to start my "investigation" as soon as possible.

* * *

The next day, I clean up my belongings and my room. I say thanks to the old man and the old woman. They ask me to stay longer but I kindly refuse, saying that it's better if I leave. When I go to the castle, it is swarm with soldiers. My head starts to spin, I begin to suspects that what happen yesterday is not a coincidence, listening to those guys conversation and the fact that there are no soldier at all. I brave myself and ask one of the soldiers what happen yesterday.

"Of course there's nobody yesterday, we only came here once in a month"

"Then, can I just take a peek at the castle's stair?"

"I'm sorry but no one was allowed to enter"

"Please…just this onetime" I use my most seductive voice, the soldier seems to be flattered and I try so hard to hold my laugh.

"Ehem…I guess it's okay, follow me"

The soldier went inside and the painting I saw yesterday isn't there.

"Are you done already? Come on, I'm gonna get in trouble" I nods slowly and follow him outside quietly.

"Um…sir, may I ask you? In what I heard, there was a big painting of the royal family, where did it go?"

"Oh? The big painting? The chief of staff order us to get rid of it earlier"

"_Of course…" _I thought. I thank him and run away quickly. The sooner I arrive at the church, the better.

Wanting to arrive faster, I grab one of the hawkzile I can see near me and ride it back to district 7. I'm sure onii-chan and Castor-san would answer my questions.

* * *

The church seems a lot different from the last time I came here. The usual "cheerful" feeling I used to get here are gone. Everything seems to be darker, the skies, the bridge even the nuns and bishop working here. Perhaps it's because of the military's arrival. I ignore the feeling and try to find onii-chan or Castor-san. I finally found them playing chest at onii-chan's garden.

"Onii-chan! Castor-san!" I call them and the both of them look at me with shocked expression. Onii-chan quickly run towards me and hug me.

"Haruka-chan…I'm glad you're okay" onii-chan hugs me tighter.

"Onii-chan…"

"Well now, you must have a reason to come here" there's an odd tone in Castor-san's voice but I ignore it.

"I…go to the Raggs castle" I can hear onii-chan's gasp but I ignore it and tell them everything I find out "so I came here to ask you guys if you know anything what really happens. Why do the "supposed-to-be-dead" Haruka comes back to the Raggs castle and still be here, who am I?" the winds blow away onii-chan's flower petal, one stick to Castor-san's head but he ignores it. His eyesight was looking sharp to me.

"Haruka-chan…follow me"

"Castor…" Castor-san gives a look to onii-chan and he just keep silent. Castor-san and onii-chan lead me to a large room. There, lie 7 big coffins with the church sign on it. Surrounding the coffins is a wall carves in language I don't understand at all. After entering, Castor-san and onii-chan bows politely, I follow them even though I don't know who or what are they bowing to.

"This room holds the record of the past ghost's life" Castor-san explain to me, pointing towards the wall with a lantern.

"What's that supposed to do with my question?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"It's most likely if we search vertrag's he's the most closest to Haruka" Castor-san ignore my question and walk towards a wall, carved with vertrag's symbol. Castor-san read it through and translate it for me.

"Days after the princess disappear, a girl claiming to be the princess arrive at the castle. Her body is the, but her soul isn't. Her soul is more pure, perhaps the most purest soul I've seen. Then I realize…she's not the princess, she is the lost soul Verloren trying to search for decades. I don't know why, this never happens before" Castor-san take a deep breathes and continue "well that's all; the rest is about his days with Teito-kun."

"So that's means…I'm not really Haruka, then…who am I?" a large pressure begin to flow through me, and I kneel down, trying to hold the pain. I shiver hard, cold sweat begin to drop. I'm scared…most of my memories are fake. When I begin to lose hope, onii-chan kneels in front of me and hugs me tightly. "You're my precious little sister, who I will never let go" I look at him and tears begin to flow. I hug him back tightly and cry out all my tears, I grip his bishop robe and buried my face in his chest. Warm feeling begin to return to me.

* * *

After a while, I open my eyes and I realize I was sleeping inside a very bright and big room. Teito, Castor-san and onii-chan were standing beside me.

"You're awake Haruka-chan?" Onii-chan asks me and smile.

"Ye-yes…" I rub my eyes and look around. There's only the four of us in the room. "Teito-kun…I…I'm…" before I can finish my sentence, Teito-kun quickly hugs me. "Haruka nee-chan, if only I've known you as my sister years ago I would've never let you go" I look at him at pats his head, "Tei…no, Tiashe-kun…I'm not your sister, your sister is long dead, this body is hers but this soul isn't hers."

"I know…"

"Since when?"

"I know…Castor-san and Labrador-san told me before, but…you're the person I see in my dreams! The one who gives me those white flowers and the one who protects me from the snow storm; you were my only family left…"

"Ti…Tiashe-kun…" I hug him back, releasing all the worried feeling nesting inside my heart. Castor-san and onii-chan look at us and smiles.

"Well then…we should prepare to go to the fortress" Castor-san said, I just realize both him and onii-chan use their casual clothes, not their bishop robes.

"Why do we need to go there?" I ask.

"We're going to release Frau and Ouka" Teito said, releasing his hug and stands up. Mikage jump from his shoulder to my lap, rubbing his head to my hands. I understand and begin to pet him. "Should we leave him behind?" I'm worried that Mikage might get injured if there's any battle.

"No, I want to bring him along, I'm sure he will be able take care of himself" Teito-kun smile, I'm surprise…this is the first time I see his smile ever since he came to military school. Each of us ride on a hawkzile and begin to move to district 1 Barsburg fortress, where the fierce battle will begin.

* * *

**Rose: **Done~ :D

**Teito: **Finally =_=

**Rose: **What do you mean by that?

**Teito: **Nothing~

**Rose: **What do you mean, Teito?!

**Labrador: **Since the 2 there are busy fighting I'll predict what will happen next~ the flowers told me, in the next chapter…Haruka will meet the person she doesn't expect to meet~

**Rose: **Why the hell you're here?! Don't forget to review :D


End file.
